Mr & Mrs Fernandes
by Sophia G - AnimeLover4Ever58
Summary: When Erza decided to separate with her cheating husband, Jellal, something had stopped her. It was when they both woke up in the next morning only to find their bodied switched with one another. Now, the only way to get back to normal is to be in each other's eyes and shoes. Will Jellal and Erza be able to get back to normal? Will their body-switch be the key to fix their marriage?
1. Teaser

New story :) the plot for this story keeps popping inside my head, so i finally decided to spill it out. Here's a trailer/teaser/sneak peek. This story has the same title with my other story. I deleted the old one, because the whole file of the story was deleted and i'll just republish it one day :)

Summary: Jellal started to hate his life after encountering different problems in his work and family, he thinks that those problems started ever since he got his girlfriend Erza pregnant at the age of sixteen causing him to be abandoned by his parents and forced to take the responsibility of being a father at the age of eighteen. A gap occurred in their relationship as spouses, but Erza never gave up in trying to fix their marriage even though Jellal is physically and verbally abusing her while pregnant with their second child. But Erza's patience didn't last long when she caught Jellal having an affair with his own boss. Erza decided to leave the next day with their daughter Wendy, but was stopped when the next morning they just woke up and realized they've switched bodies. Now, the only way to get back to normal is to be in each other's eyes and shoes. Will Jellal and Erza be able to get back to normal? What will they do to get back to normal? Will their body-switch be the key to fix their marriage?

Genre: Romance, Comedy, Family, Drama, Humor

Pairing: Jerza

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're just gonna clean the house, cook dinner, wash the clothes, help Wendy in her homework, what's so hard in doing those things?!"-Jellal

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Why do you always keep asking me things?! As if you care where I am, what am I doing and how am I, just do your job here in the house, while I'm doing mine out there."-Jellal

"Is there anything wrong for being worried for my husband? What if something is happening to you out there, and Wendy and I have no idea where you are?"-Erza

"You don't have to be paranoid, I'm fine! Don't ever call Ultear, Meredy or any of my co-workers to ask where I am."-Jellal

"W-wendy is just worried about you...you're going home late everyday. She's always looking for you, she misses you. Don't you miss spending some time with us? Or not just with me, just with Wendy."-Erza

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go in my office?! If this is about you being paranoid again-"-Jellal

"Yes, call me a paranoid, whatever you wanna call me! Who wouldn't be paranoid, you often going home late, texting with someone in the middle of the night and - and you don't even want me to find out where you really are! The day before yesterday, you told me that you have an emergency meeting in your office! Then, later on I would find out that you've been absent in work for three days!"-Erza

"Shut up! ***slaps Erza*** "-Jellal

"Kyaa!"-Erza

"Mama!"-Wendy

"Jellal, ah! Jellal, please, no, the baby! W-wendy - go to your room!"-Erza

"The next time I'll find out your investigating if ever I'm cheating on you, I'll divorce you!"-Jellal

"Ah! Jellal, please stop! Jellal, our baby!"-Erza

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I love my wife, but...these past months I'm starting to realize that my mother is right about choosing Erza instead of them. And, I think that's why I'll have to face these problems is because she became one of my big responsibilities."-Jellal

"Are you regretting you choose her and Wendy instead of your parents? And, you think you're falling out love with your wife?"-Meredy

"I think so."-Jellal

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ultear, where's my husband?"-Erza

"I don't know where-"-Ultear

"Stop lying! I know you know where my husband is! Please, tell me. Please..."-Erza

"H-he's..."-Ultear

"What?!"-Erza

"He went out with our boss, Minerva."-Ultear

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ughhhh!"-Erza

"Mrs. Fernandes, one more big push and it's out. One, two, three..."

"Ughhhhhhh!"-Erza

 ***long silence***

"He's dead."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Jellal...let's separate already."-Erza

"Erza, what-"-Jellal

"This marriage going nowhere. And, this is what you want, right? To get me out of your life. Don't worry, tomorrow morning Wendy and I are leaving, we'll be staying with my parents for the meantime. And, don't worry, I'll just raise her by myself and you don't have to obligate yourself to spend the money your BOSS is giving you."-Erza

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _'What happened last night? H-how did I get here in the couch? M-my baby...it's gone. Did I lost my baby when I bleed? Wait, why am I wearing Jellal's shirt? This isn't mine, I don't have a muscled arm and abs. And...this is definitely not mine!'_ -Erza

"A-a-a-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"-Erza

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _'Wait, since when did these two big mountains in my chest appeared?!'_ -Jellal

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Get away you freakin' doppelgänger! Ahhhhhhhh!"-Jellal

"J-jellal! I-it's me, Erza! S-something happened to us!"-Erza

"M-my voice...my body..."-Jellal

"Yes, yes, yes, something happened to us."-Erza

 ***sees himself in the mirror***

"Oh...my...God!"-Jellal

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Erza, do something! I can't go to work like this!"-Jellal

"What will I do?! We just woke up like this!"-Erza

"Then, think of something! We can't let Wendy find out about this!"-Jellal

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Meredy!"-Jellal

"Who's Meredy, again?"-Erza

"Meredy! Last night, when I went back to the living room, I saw her mixing my coffee and the milk I asked Wendy to give you. She told me she just added some sugar to our coffee, so I didn't mind it at all. Then, later on after drinking the coffee I just passed out in the couch."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Mama, you're so cool! I didn't know you can drive!"-Wendy

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're not Jellal, are you?"-Ultear

"W-w-what are you talking about?! I-it's me, Jellal! The one and only."-Erza (in Jellal's body)

"Now, tell me, Jellal...since when did you fell in love with a strawberry cake? Everyday you always tell me how much you hated strawberry cake."-Ultear

"I...uh...well...erm..."-Erza

"Meredy! The sensory link potion."-Ultear

"Yes, I'm not Jellal! T-the what?!"-Erza

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"The sensory link potion makes two people switch bodies. You can only return to normal if you two are able to understand each other's point of view."-Meredy

"What do you mean?!"-Jellal

"It only means that, since you two have switched bodies, meaning both of you have switched lives too. Jellal, have to live like Erza. Erza, you have to live like Jellal."-Meredy

"So, if I act like Erza and Erza acts like me, we can go back to normal?"-Jellal

"You don't just act like Erza, and Erza doesn't just act like you. You two need to be in each others eyes and shoes. Jellal, living like Erza, includes making you feel the exact thing she feels everyday, like whenever you shout at her, hit her and make her feel that you don't love her anymore. And Erza, living like Jellal, includes making you feel how Jellal felt when his parents abandoned him for you, how Jellal entered different kinds of jobs just to pay his debts to support you and Wendy and how it hurts for him...I don't wanna say it. Just do it. You two are spouses, a family, help each other. That's the only way you two can go back to normal."-Meredy

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Erza...we can do this. We're gonna do this for Wendy, the baby and...us."-Jellal


	2. Prologue

"Jellal, I can never accept that...farm girl as your wife!" A mid-forty's woman said angrily, pointing her index finger at the scarlet-haired girl. Erza wasn't just offended or hurt, she felt like losing her self-esteem after hearing discriminations from her boyfriend's parents. All she can think about is that maybe they're right, they're Jellal's parents, Jellal's their only child and the heir of their family and they just want what's best for their son. Who would want an ordinary farm girl like her marry a heir?

"Mom! Dad! I love her!" The bluenette suddenly stood up from the couch as he talked back to his own parents. Erza grabbed Jellal's arm to stop him, but Jellal is so confident to fight for the girl he loves. "She's gonna ruin your future, Jellal! You're our only child and you'll inherit our riches, properties and business someday, and I don't want you sharing it with any farm girl!" A man in mid-forty's man retorted angrily.

"I don't care about those things I'll inherit from you two. Stop treating me like I'm still ten." For the first time, the obedient son of the Fernandes talked back. "I don't wanna marry Minerva. I love her. I wanna be with her for the rest of my life. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Jellal, you don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything about love, you're just eighteen! Your father and I didn't waste eighteen years taking care of you and in one blink of an eye, our dreams for you will be shattered just because of that girl."

Jellal looked at his girlfriend, who's almost crying behind him. The bluenette pulled her up from the couch to stand and he quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Mom, I love her."

"God, Jellal!" His father banged the coffee table with its hand angrily. "You, farm girl! I don't know what kind of potion did you gave to my son or how did you hypnotized him, but all I can say is what do you really want from him? If it is money, just tell us how much amount of money do you want, we'll give it to you and then stay away from our son."

The redhead slowly unclasped herself from the bluenette and made a direct eye contact with Her boyfriend's father courageously. "Sir...I have no bad intention. I don't want anything from him. I do love him." A teary eyed Erza said.

"Liar! Just because my son fell in love with you, doesn't mean I'll let you take advantage of his love for you to get out of poverty."

Erza failed to hide her tears away, her tears started streaming down from her face. Jellal couldn't take seeing the girl she loves crying, what's worse is that his own parents who made his love one cry. He quickly dried her tears with his fingers and gave her an embrace to calm her. Erza kept sobbing on his shirt that it was almost wet by her tears.

"Mom, please stop. Erza, please stop crying. It'll harm our baby." Jellal kept massaging her back to calm her. The couple dropped their jaws as they heard the word 'baby' came out from their son's mouth. "What did you say?" His mother asked.

Jellal glanced back at his mother and slowly pushed Erza away from him. He took a deep breath, making a direct eye contact with his parents and finally said "Mom, Dad...she's three months pregnant...and I'm the father".

The woman almost fainted after hearing what their son said. Jellal's father couldn't do anything, but to throw the nearest vase he could reach. Erza gasped shockingly as she witnessed how furious it was. The man quickly walked towards to its son and grab its collar. "Jellal, how can you do this to us?! Where did we go wrong in raising you?" He was about to hit his own son, it's just a good thing his wife and Erza stopped him from doing so.

"Go, hit me! Even if you hurt me, it won't change the fact that I love her and we're having a child."

The man angrily shoved him away returning from where he used to stand earlier. He couldn't calm himself down, he keeps walking side by side, thinking of what to do with his son. "Abort the baby! So, you won't be obligated to take this responsibility."

Erza's legs started to feel weak as she witnessed how the grandfather of her baby doesn't seem to care. All she can do is to hold her belly that has a small bump already. "You! You gold digger! You did it on purpose! Seduce my son to get you pregnant, so he'll be obligated to marry you."

She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to be in here, anyway, it was Jellal who courageously introduced her to his parents. "With all due respect, sir, I truly love your son. I don't want anything from him, I'm not expecting anything from him. I will not abort this baby, whose your grandchild. If you really think I'm not good for your son, fine...I'll leave him alone. I'll just raise this baby by myself." She sobbed, forcing herself to face those two people who kept on discriminating her humanity. "Excuse me, sir." Erza's last words, then she quickly ran away from the living room.

"E-erza-!" The bluenette was about run after his girlfriend, but was stopped by his mother by pulling his arm. "Jellal, let her be."

"No, mom, dad! I have a child to support and take care of. I can't believe that you can stand aborting your own grandchild." He pulled away from his mother.

"Jellal, we just want what's best for you! Why can't you understand that?"

"I do understand. Mom, Dad, I love you too, but you two also have to understand that one day I'll move out, start my own life, which is being with Erza and our baby. You two can't keep controlling and telling me what to do."

"Does this mean...you're choosing that girl instead of us, your own family?!"

"Dad, you've been a good father to me, so I wanted to be a good father to my own child too, same with you, Mom. Yes, I'm doing this because I love her and this is the right thing to do."

The couple couldn't do anything, but to sigh and just accept the fact that they failed on breaking up the two lovers. "Okay, fine...the right thing, huh? Once you leave this house with that girl, never return or contact us. If ever you need help or money, you won't get anything from us. It's up to you to move out, start your own life without us. It's your choice."

"Fine..." The bluenette just nodded, slowly walking backwards away from them. "I'm sorry, Mom, Dad...but they need me." Then, he finally ran away, following Erza who walked out from the scene.

The pregnant 16-year-old girl, couldn't stop crying, until she completely got out of the Fernandes mansion. Her legs slowly collapsed, causing her to sit on the ground in front of the big gates. All she can do is to burry her face on her knees, crying and can almost taste the salty substance of her tears, while holding her belly.

The bluenette who came out and left his parents to follow her, finally found her in front of the gate, crying helplessly. He also felt weak, after witnessing how his own parents discriminated and made the girl he loves cry. He quickly ran towards to his girlfriend, approaching her. "Erza,", the redhead heard his voice from her back. She turned her head around, meeting her boyfriend's sympathetic gaze. "Jellal, I have to go." She said and immediately stood up from the ground and attempted to run away from him, but he stopped her by pulling her arm softly.

"No, Erza!" He protested, pulling her against his body to embrace her. Erza could feel his warm embrace, and how he locks his arms around her body as if he don't wanna let go of her anymore. "I'm sorry, you're right, I shouldn't have made you face them. I'm so sorry."

Erza slowly unclasped his arms from her body and gave him a fake smile. "I'm okay," she lied, "just go back to your parents, they need you for your family's reputation". "Erza, what are you talking about?! What about our baby?!" Jellal cried, placing his hands on her shoulders as he keeps gazing at her teary eyes. "I'll just raise the baby by myself. Y-you have to go back. T-they're right, they just want what's best for you, they have dreams for you, and I don't want a loving parents' dream to be shattered just because of a...poor, ordinary, farm girl like me. Go back to them, your future is with them." Erza said, with her voice croaked. She was about to walk away once again, but Jellal stopped her from doing so by pinning her on the cemented wall beside them.

"The baby is my future. You two are my family now. I-i don't care if I won't be a doctor like Mom, a lawyer like Dad and as rich as our relatives, what's important is to be with you and our child." A teary eyed Jellal said. A long silence occurred between them, until Jellal broke the silence by saying "I started this, so I have to make things right and do my obligation as your child's father. We're gonna live together, you, me and our baby. I'm gonna be a good father to him or her. I'm gonna be a loving husband to you. I'll take care of you two, until my last breath."

Erza was speechless after confirming how he truly loves her and how he's willing to be a father to their child. "Jellal..." Erza sighed and a pure smile finally appeared on her face despite her tears. "Yes, Erza...we'll live together away from my parents and your parents if they can't accept that we love each other. We're gonna start our own family." Jellal cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Jellal...will you promise me one thing?" She asked, making the bluenette wonder what is it.

"Well, what is it, my sweet strawberry cake?" He asked, laughing softly.

"Promise me you will never regret choosing us, that you will take care of us, not just me, but our baby, until she grows up."

Jellal let out a soft chuckle before he answers. "Of course, I will, I promise. I'll never regret doing so, Erza. I love you." He nodded with a happy smile, knowing he can finally be with the girl he loves without anyone hanging in his way. Then, he pressed lips against her softly, kissing her tenderly. Erza responded from his tender kisses, the she felt Jellal carried her and swayed her around without breaking the kiss.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Erza, how can you do this to us?"

"Grandpa Rob, Mom...I-i'm sorry...I didn't mean to be a disappointment to you two." The redhead sighed, bowing her head down in shame.

"What are we gonna tell Simon's family? You know you're engaged to Simon!" Her mother scratched its head in disappointment. "We talked about this, right? You'll marry Simon when you're eighteen, for you to have a better life and for you to go to a culinary school, like what you've been dreaming of."

"Mom, I told you I don't love him. He's just my friend. And I don't wanna marry someone I don't love and just because for a better life. I-it's Jellal whom I love." Erza cried. "God, Erza..." Her mother was teary eyed and all it can do is to sit on the couch, knowing she can't do anything with her daughter who's madly in love and pregnant. "There's nothing wrong being with that boy. The problem is Erza you're just sixteen! And yet you're already pregnant! Where did I go wrong in raising you? Did I lack guidance to you? A-and Jellal is the heir of their family, of course his parents wouldn't want any ordinary girl to marry their son who'll share with their riches someday. Erza, I know how much you dreamed of getting out from poverty and living in the lap of luxury, but not like this. Erza, tell me, is it because he's rich, that's why you chose him instead of Simon?"

Erza never expected that there's someone aside from Jellal's parents who'll discriminate her humanity, especially not her own mother. "Mom, I love him! I don't care about his riches! All I can care about right now is our child!" The redhead cried.

"How are you going to raise that child?!" Her mother asked, furiously. "We can't even afford to send you to college and now there's a child coming up that we needed to feed, take care and support."

"Mom, Jellal will take the responsibility of being a father. W-we decided to move put together, with our baby. I also don't want my baby and I to be a burden to you." Erza stood up from the couch, approaching her mother. She knelt down on the wooden floor, holding her mother's hand, while forcing a direct eye contact with her. "Mom, I'm sorry. I made a mistake, but, I promise to be a good mother as you to my own child. I'll do what I have to do, to accept this responsibility of being a young mother. Don't worry I'll send some money for you and Grandpa."

"It's up to you, Erza. I-i'm not angry at you, but I'm very disappointed. This is not the kind of life I want for you." Her mother wiped its tears away.

Erza turned to her Grandpa Rob who's just sitting beside. "Grandpa Rob...I'm sorry that your little princess was importunate. I promise to be a good mother to my own child. Even though I can't continue my dream of going to a culinary school and be chef someday, I promise...someday, I don't care how old I am, I'll be able to fulfill my dreams. And it'll be my child whom I'll use as my inspiration to my dreams."

Erza received a warm embrace from her loving grandfather. "If that boy hurt you even just once, just tell me right away."

"Grandoa Rob...he won't hurt me. He loves me so much." The redhead forced a smile. "Just make sure he won't. I don't want any guy to hurt my princess."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Six months later..._

"Ugh!" The redhead let out a painful grunt as she kept pushing the baby out of her womanhood, with her hands gripping tightly on Jellal's arm that she almost broke it.

"J-jellal, I can't take it anymore! It hurts!" She cried painfully.

"You can do this, come one, she's almost out. You can do this. I'm right here beside you." Jellal whispered to his laboring fiancé and gave her a kiss on its forehead.

"Okay, Erza, she's almost out. One...two...three...push!" The midwife said.

"Ah-ahhhhhh!"

"Very good, just one more big push and she's out. One, two...three, push!"

"Ughhh! Ahhhhhhhhh!" The redhead let out one last scream as she pushed with a big amount of force she could exert, while squeezed her fiancé's hand.

Then, an infant's cry were suddenly heard throughout the room. Erza leaned herself on Her fiancé's chest as she pants tiredly and after going through so much pain. You can see in her face how she bravely went through the pain and hardship of giving birth, but it was replaced with happiness as she and her fiancé saw the crying infant,wrapped in a white cloth right after the midwife cuts the cord connected from her.

"Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Fernandes, it's a baby girl." The midwife said as she handed the blue-haired infant to the mother, feeling happy for the couple.

"Jellal...she's beautiful." Erza said as tears of joy fell down from her eyes.

"Just like her mother." Jellal smiled, whose teary eyed too, and touched the infant's cheek softly with his fingers.

"We'll call her Wendy, right?"

"Yeah, Wendy...Wendy Fernandes."

The couple were very happy for their baby's arrival. The two managed to adjust to their new lives which is living together as a couple at a very young age, not knowing what might come after taking the responsibility of being a young parent. Conflicts, problems are coming soon in their lives which might change everything.


	3. Chapter One - Ten years later

_Ten years later..._

"Jellal, wake up,", Erza says, tapping her sleeping husband's shoulder. "Ugh, five more minutes...", he mumbled in his sleep. Early in the morning, Erza quickly went out of the bed, heading in the bathroom to take a quick shower and start doing her morning household chores, which are preparing breakfast, ironing Wendy's school uniform and Jellal's clothes, making the bed and packing lunch for the two.

Erza Scarlet officially became "Mrs. Fernandes" when she turned nineteen, and when her daughter Wendy was two and a half years old. She and Jellal lived in the city of Magnolia, capital of Fiore, away from their parents where they could freely start their own life together as a family. Jellal managed to support his family even though he's still studying and working at the same time, with the help of those excess money in his bank account.

When the redhead was done taking a quick shower, she headed towards to the closet to put on her maternity dress. She gained weight for being pregnant with her second child with Jellal, for almost nine months already. Only a few weeks to go and their second baby is coming, and she's still nervous, knowing she's about to experience painful home birth for the second time. Jellal doesn't want her to have the baby in a hospital, saying that it'll only add up to their bills. So, she couldn't do anything because she also don't want her husband to stress himself over his work. She just said to herself that if she survived giving birth to Wendy, she'll be able to doit again, for Wendy's baby brother or sister. She tied up her long scarlet hair in a high ponytail, leaving her small side bangs on the right side of her forehead, before she heads downstairs in the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Before Erza steps on the staircase, she first entered Wendy's bedroom, where her bedroom door is just next to the stair case. As she enters her daughter's bedroom, she spotted her nine-year-old daughter sleeping in her small bed together with her dolls and teddy bears. She sat beside the blue-haired girl and tapped its shoulders. "Wendy, honey, wake up," she says, tapping her daughter's shoulder. The bluenette yawned lazily, stretching her arms and legs. Erza met her daughter's gaze as it opens its eyes slowly. A small smile appeared on Wendy's face as the first thing she saw is her mother's smile. "Good morning, Mama," she says, moving upwards to sit on the bed.

"Go, take a bath already, while I make pancakes for you. First day of final exams." Erza says, stroking her daughter's messy blue hair with her fingers, then she stood up and heading downstairs to the kitchen.

As Erza reached the kitchen, she quickly gathered all the kitchen utensils she'll be using in cooking pancakes, such as mixing bowl, egg beater, pan, frying ladle, measuring cup and ingredients such as eggs, pancake batter, butter and pancake syrup. She also took the ironing table from the closet under the staircase and placed it near where she'll be cooking.

Nothing changes everyday in her life, every morning she's always like this. Ever since Wendy was born, always multi-tasking just to finish her usual household chores at time, so she could also spend some time with her family, except when she studied Culinary in college when Wendy was four and a half. Studying made her busy that sometimes she used to lack time with her husband and daughter, that's why she's trying to make up to her husband after she studied for almost five years. It is where a gap started to occur in their relationship as spouses.

Cooking, and ironing clothes at the same time. Sometimes she can even cook, iron clothes and sweep the floor at the same time, that's why Wendy calls her a "Super Mom". But this time, she finds it hard to do all the household chores, with her big heavy belly.

After almost half an hour, she started setting the plates and served three pancakes in each plate, plus three glasses of orange juice.

Breakfast. Check.

Iron the clothes. Check.

"Mama, where's my uniform?" Wendy asked, who's just wearing its white sleeveless undershirt, white undershorts and a pair of high socks. "Oh, here," Erza said, grabbing Wendy's school uniform and walked towards to her.

She assisted her daughter in wearing its school uniform, piece by piece, skirt first, then the white blouse and then her stripe necktie. "Do your best in your exams. Don't worry two days to go and school is finally over." She said, while fixing her tie. "We can now play and hang out, Mama." Wendy said, excitedly.

"We'll go to an amusement park, toy store, resort, wherever you want, if you'll be able to pass your exams."

"What if I don't?" The bluenette pulled off a sad expression in her face.

"We studied, and as long as you're always studying your lessons, you'll be able to pass."

Wendy walked towards to their dining table and sat down on a chair right after Erza finished dressing her. Wendy couldn't wait, she started slicing a small bite from the pancakes and shoved them inside her mouth. "You know, Mama, your pancakes are really the best."

"You already told me that like every week, every time I make pancakes for you." Erza sighed, with a small smile on her face as she sat beside her daughter.

"Mama, after exams, can we go to the mall and buy me a new doll?" Wendy said, trying to pull a cute face on her mama.

"Hmm, sure, I'll ask your daddy."

"Erza,", she heard a voice coming from the stairs. She already knew what it was, "here's your shirt, Jellal", she says, grabbing the white long sleeved polo shirt from the hanger. The redhead assisted her husband in wearing its shirt by doing all the buttons, it was her own way of being sweet and caring to him. "Jellal, I have a checkup by 1pm, will you go with me, please?" Erza asked, trying to sound sweet. The bluenette groaned and said "You can take a cab or a bus". "Jellal, the doctor just told you that you should always accompany me whenever I'll go out of the house, especially that my belly is so big and I'll be due in 3-4 weeks." She protested. "Doctors are exaggerated. You can do it, just be careful. You're no longer a sixteen, you're twenty-six and an adult already." Jellal said in a calm tone, as if he doesn't care about what might happen to her wife who's pregnant with his child.

Jellal sat beside Wendy, who's eating its pancakes. "Good morning, daddy." The little bluenette greeted him. "Hey,", is just what he said. "Pancakes, again?" Jellal said, complaining inside his head. "Oh...you know that Wendy loves pancakes. I'll just make you a sandwich. What do you want? Tuna, peanut butter, or-"

"Nevermind," the bluenette sighed, "tomorrow or in the next few days, if you're gonna cook pancakes again, I better eat breakfast at my office". "Sorry," Erza says apologetically.

"Daddy, it's our recognition day in the next three days, are you going with Mama this time?" Wendy asked, trying to sound sweet at her moody father. "I'll try." Jellal answered. "Try? But you already missed my recital, family day and-"

"Wendy, not now, okay? I'm a little bit stressed."

"You're always stressed."

"Wendy, enough, okay?! I have work to do and stuffs to take care of, but I'll still try to go." Jellal raised his voice a little irritably.

The little girl just bowed her head and shuts her mouth, as she stops her tears from falling. Erza approached her daughter whom has sensitive feelings, especially towards her father. "Wendy, just eat, okay? I still need to fix your hair." Her daughter who's almost close to crying, just nodded and avoided a look from her father, to hide her teary eyes.

About fifteen minutes later, the two finally finished having breakfast. Jellal was already ready to go right after he just returned in the living room from the garage after he started the car engine. In the living room, Erza is still busy fixing Wendy's long blue hair in braided pigtails. "Hurry up, we need to go." Jellal said, who's standing beside the couch. "Just a minute." Erza said, who's almost done braiding her daughter's hair.

"There,"

Wendy stood up from the couch, along with her mother right after her hair was done and grabbed her backpack from the coffee table. "See you later, Mama." The little girl gave her mama a goodbye kiss before she goes with her father, plus a kiss on her mama's belly for the baby inside the womb. "See you later, baby brother or sister."

Erza suddenly felt something moving inside her, she already knew it was the baby. "She can feel you, Wendy. The baby is always kicking whenever we touch him or her." Erza said, smiling, with her hands on her big belly. "Is it a baby girl or a boy?" Wendy asked. "We'll find out later, when we go in the clinic."

Jellal interrupted the two by clearing his throat. "Hurry up," he said impatiently. Wendy followed her father who's impatiently waiting for her, right before they made their way to the door Jellal heard his wife said "Aren't you gonna kiss us goodbye?". The bluenette, of course, couldn't do anything, but to give the simple thing his wife wanted. He turned around back at his wife. Jellal gave his wife a soft kiss on its cheek, while his hand slowly went down to her big belly. "See you later...honey." Erza said, forcing a smile to her husband. When Jellal was about to pull his hand away from her belly, Erza stopped him by pinning his hand softly on her belly.

"You barely touch or kiss our baby," Erza says, "that's why he or she keeps kicking so hard whenever you touch him or her". Jellal knew himself he barely touched or ask how was their baby, compared to Wendy when she's still inside her mother's womb, almost every minute he wanted to touch and feel her kicks and always ask how is Wendy inside her. He could feel something moving inside Erza, which is their baby.

Jellal pulled his hand softly away from her belly, and said "I have to go, see you later". Then, he finally made his way to the garage with Wendy to leave the house.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, good morning, sir." A girl with a dark-purple hair greeted Jellal right before he enters his office.

"Oh, hey, Ultear," he greeted in return, "by the way, I need you to bring this to Mr. Dreyar", then he handed a manila folder to his assistant. "Sure, sir," she nodded, and right before she walks away to do what he told her to do so, she whispered "by the way, sir...Miss Minerva is expecting you in her office right away", then she walked away, leaving the bluenette.

'Minerva...', he said inside his head.

Right before Jellal opens the non-transparent glass door of an office, he pressed a small button beside, like a doorbell. "Come in,", said a woman who's inside the office. Jellal slowly pushed the glass door and stepped inside the office.

"Minerva..."

"Hey, Jellal!" A black-haired girl with a slim body approached him.

"You were expecting me?"

"Always...my ex-fiancé." She chuckled, and pressed her lips onto his lips.

Minerva Orland, Jellal's ex-fiancé, daughter of a rich and known business man in the marketing industry. Eleven years ago, Jellal used to be arranged marriage with her, but their engagement was called off when he announced to his parents that she got Erza pregnant.

Minerva broke the long kiss between them. "How's your wife...or should I say your maid?" She asked, laughing softly. "Well...nothing changed. She's still...boring, all she can do for me is to do household chores and take care of our daughter. She's almost nine months pregnant, and earlier she's a little bit dramatic, when she's like telling me that I don't seem to care that much to our new baby."

"I told you that farm girl is boring...a boring housewife. I don't even know what you saw in her that time."

"Well...mom and dad, I think they're right, I'm too young for love. Maybe, the only reason I liked her is that she's pure, innocent...and a virgin?" The bluenette laughed softly, as it walks towards to the leather couch, followed by Minerva.

"People make mistakes, Jellal, like you. That's why...I'm here to help you fix your life that was ruined by Erza. You could have been a business man, lawyer, doctor, architect, like your family and other relatives, if only you chose to abort the baby inside her."

Jellal's aura suddenly changed from what he heard from Minerva's mouth. "Minerva!" He raised his voice. "I may be falling out of love from her, but I will never do anything bad to our child. Never say anything against Wendy."

"Okay, okay, calm down, will you? I'm just helping you in your trash-like life with that girl. I'm just trying to help you out, okay? I'm sorry," Minerva said, pulling a fake apologetic face on him. Jellal just nodded, glancing away from her.

"Though I hate Erza for stealing you from me, I'm still willing to help you two out in financial problems. You can tell me anything you need or anything you want, I'll give it to you." She said, and made Jellal face her. "I'll always be here for you. I can be your friend, shoulder to cry on, pleasure giver, your child's mother and your wife. I can be the any kind of woman you want me to be, Jellal." Minerva said seductively as she placed a finger on his chin, then she pulled him towards to her body for another kiss. Their kiss lasted long, until both of the are already pinning each other on the leather couch.

Poor Erza, who has no idea her husband is cheating on her, with its own boss. Plus, not knowing her husband is being brainwashed by someone.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're having a baby boy, Mrs. Fernandes." The gynecologist announced, who's watching the baby in a ultrasound monitor.

"You hear that, Wendy? It's a boy." Erza told her daughter beside her, while sitting on a small bed, happily.

"Yay! I'm going to have a baby brother!" Wendy jumped merrily and excitedly. It was the first time Wendy got the chance to accompany her mama in her checkup, because their school dismissal is early.

"Well, Wendy, you and your mom should start thinking of a name for a baby boy." The doctor smiled at the little bluenette as she assisted Erza to get up from the small bed. Erza pulled down the skirt of her maternity dress after the doctor ultrasounds her. The doctor went back to its desk to record the results of her checkup, followed by Erza and Wendy. "6.15 pounds, 19.1 inches, 35 weeks and he's so big. He'll gain more weight and height, by your due date. The normal weight and length are 18.19 inches and 5.25 inches."

"I bet he'll be bigger than you two in the next fifteen years," the doctor added. "Mama, when will my baby brother come out?" Wendy asked curiously. "He'll be due in 3 or 4 weeks from now, we're not yet sure, but we'll be able to find out when your mama reached the ninth month of her pregnancy." The doctor explained.

Wendy kept touching her mama's belly, cause she always wants to feel her baby brother kicking. "Since, your baby is too big, you might find it hard to push him out without an epidural. You just said that your husband only wants you to have the baby at home, you might find it hard to have the baby." The doctor said.

Erza suddenly thought of her husband, whom she knew that was in short of money, and how he kept insisting to have the baby at home with a midwife than in a delivery room in a hospital. "My husband is...short in money right now. And if I'll have the baby in the hospital, the hospital bills and medicines that the doctor will give me will just add up to our expenses." Erza explained with a blank expression in her face.

"Well, it's just a suggestion." The doctor just nodded. "Umm, Mrs. Fernandes...are you often stressed in something? Or emotionally stressed? Tired?"

"I...uh, sometimes," Erza answered. "Well," the doctor sighed, "i have to tell you that your baby is not completely healthy. But don't worry, he'll be fine, as long as you can keep yourself away from being emotionally stressed and tiring your body from some household chores".

"Not healthy? I-i often take those vitamins you gave me."

"I know, but you still have to keep yourself away from stress. Don't do household chores that much, you have to limit all the things you're doing, especially you're almost due. If you keep on being emotionally stressed or exhausted...your baby might...how do I say this...not make it."

Erza knew herself that she usually gets tired from doing those chores at home, and emotionally stressed whenever Jellal and her will have a fight. Her hand suddenly crawled up to her big belly, worried for her baby's condition.

"You know taking a cab or a bus to go out somewhere, isn't a good for a pregnant like you. The heat, crowded people in the streets, walking," the doctor added, "You have to take care of yourself, not just for you, for your baby's health". Erza just nodded as she couldn't take Jellal off her mind.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ultear, I want you to photocopy all of these papers. Give these to Mr. Lahar, and these to Mr. Yajima." The bluenette ordered and handed a pile of folders which contains paperworks to her assistant. "Sure, sir,", the girl nodded, taking those folders from him. "Anything else?" She asked. "Oh...would you mind going out and get me a strawberry cake?" He asked. Ultear wondered, a strawberry cake?

"Strawberry cake, sir?"

"Yes,", he nodded, "I'm stressed since the last few days, and I want to give my daughter a little peace offering after being cold to her". "That's sweet," she said. "A whole cake, or just a specific number of slices?" Ultear asked. "Hmm, just two slices." He replied, as he went back to his laptop.

"God, I hate strawberries." He muttered while doing something on his laptop.

"I know,", Ultear chuckled softly, "you always say that almost everyday". "I don't know how come you don't like strawberries, when your family owns a strawberry farm in a province. Plus, your love story with your wife started with strawberries." She added.

Jellal was stopped when Ultear had mentioned about the strawberry thingy where he and Erza used to get to know each other and develop feelings for one another. He spotted the two small picture frames beside his laptop on the desk. A picture of him with Wendy, and the other one is a picture of him with Erza when they're still young, their first picture together in their strawberry farm.

They were happy and madly in love that time. The time when they fought for their love for each other, and for the sake of Wendy.

 _"Jellal, the reason why we want you to spend your summer here in our province is for you to be exposed in other activities and a different environment."_

 _"Dad, there's no phone signal, nor an internet signal in this place, how am I gonna call or talk to my friends while I'm bored? What am I suppose to do here in three months, sit home and eat?"_

 _"That's the point, you're always with your friends, hanging out, talking over the phone, drinking. You need to be exposed in a different environment, try to make friends with some people in the village."_

 _"Okay, what can I do in here?"_

 _"Look outside, through the window."_

 _Jellal couldn't do anything, but to do what his father says him to do so._

 _"See those farmers, our strawberry farmers. Pick one of them and ask them to teach you how to plant and harvest a strawberry."_

 _"What?! Y-you want me to plant in that muddy and soiled ground?"_

 _But, then he was stopped when he spotted a beautiful girl with a long scarlet hair, holding a basket of strawberries. She looked cute and young in her braided pigtails with a white handkerchief tied on her head, and still look beautiful in her dirty long sleeved dress with a white apron_.

He was awakened from his thoughts, reminiscing how he first saw Erza, by a girl with a flirty voice coming towards to him. "Hey, Jellal!" Minerva approached him with a seductive voice. "Daydreaming?"

"O-oh, Minerva!", he gasped, "what are you doing here?", he asked still out of his mind after he reminisced the old times with Erza. "I just wanna be with you, again." Monerva chuckled, as she sat on his lap. Ultear looked away from the two with an awkwardness inside her, like a few seconds ago she just mentioned about his wife, and now here goes the mistress.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here, your job is out there." Minerva glared at her. "Sorry," she said apologetically as she walked towards to the door to leave the two alone. But right before she leaves, she heard Minerva said "Ultear, you're the only one who knows about us, so if anyone finds out about our relationship, say goodbye to your job", threatening. "Yes,", she just nodded right before she slams the door and leave the two alone.

"You shouldn't talk to her like that. We should be thankful she kept her mouth shut for two years, isn't that enough?" The bluenette said.

"We're just being careful."

Minerva kissed him hungrily, while on top of him. Jellal couldn't do anything, but to respond from those kisses of her. They keep touching each other while kissing. Minerva undoing the first three buttons of his shirt, but was stopped when a picture on his desk captured her attention. She broke the kiss, still staring at the picture of Jellal and Erza.

"Why do you still have this?" Minerva asked, with a bitterness in her voice. "I thought you don't love her anymore."

"Minerva, don't mind it, it's just a picture."

"It matters to me. Anything about you and your wife matters to me."

Jellal was stopped, he stared at the picture of him and Erza too. He couldn't do anything, but to just give what Minerva is trying to say what she wants him to do so. He reached for the frame and pulled a drawer, hiding the picture inside. "There,", Jellal sighed, "happy?". "Good," Minerva smirked at him, then she went back in making out to him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"She threatened you that you'll lose your job once anyone finds out about her affair with a married man?" A pink-haired girl named Meredy asked Ultear, who's walking on the corridors of the building with her.

"Kind of, isn't she happy I kept my mouth shut for two years, snd she's gonna threat me?" Ultear scoffed annoyingly.

"Our boss is kind of a slut - no, a total slut!" Meredy muttered. "Shh! Shut your mouth, someone might hear you." Ultear elbowed the pinknette, forcing it to shut its mouth. "Ow!" The pinknette exclaimed, "okay, I'll shut up!".

Ultear was on her way to the nearest bakery to get Jellal as strawberry cake, and passed the paperworks to Meredy instead. Then, she spotted a pregnant red haired girl with a blue-haired little girl. They look familiar, she knew herself. As the two are almost walking near them, she realized she was right. She knew it was Jellal's wife and daughter. What are they doing in here, anyway? Minerva just told her that if anyone finds out about them, she'll lose her job. And she knew that it's not just her job she can't lose, but something that matters to her or even her own dignity, that's Minerva, how powerful she is.

"Excuse me, if I'm not mistaken, you're Jellal's assistant, right?" The redhead asked, whom approached her. Deep inside her, she's already panicking, not knowing if she'll tell his wife that he's in his office and she'll be able to find out that her husband is cheating on her, or she'll just make up some lies. "O-oh, Erza, I..." She stammered. "You are so dead." The pinknette beside her muttered. "Hey, lady, where's my daddy? I want to give this to him." The little girl asked, as if she's excited and can't wait to see her dad. Ultear stared at the innocent little girl, who doesn't know anything. Her smile, is so merry, what if she finds out what her father is doing behind their backs?

"S-sir Jellal...h-he just went out, t-to - to meet a client." Ultear lied, with her voice stammering nervously. "Oh, is that so? Well, thank you, we'll better be going. Goodbye." The redhead smiled at her before it turned around to walk away. She watched the two walking away. She thought of Jellal, being so lucky to have these two beautiful women in his life, how can he betray these two? She felt a guilt for lying, and thought of the innocent baby inside Erza's womb.

"Poor them," Meredy sighed, while watching them walking away.

"I feel bad for their children, especially the baby inside her womb. I-if only I can do anything before she finds out that her husband is cheating on her for almost two years."

"No secrets can be hidden forever. Sooner or later, she'll be able to find out what her husband is doing behind her back."

"You're right...poor Erza."

"But still we can do anything to save their marriage."

"Huh?! What are you talking about? We can't just barge into people's life. Besides, it's their problem as spouses and we don't have anything to do about it. They have to fix it themselves."

"We can...the sensory link potion."

"Sensory wha-! Meredy! You know that you should never use that potion ever again. Remember what you did to Gray and Juvia?"

"Okay, I'm just...I just really pity them."

"Nevermind, let's just go already." Ultear sighed, then she continued walking with Meredy.

 _To be continued..._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Thanks for the reviews, guys! :D now, I'm inspired to update faster. Oh, as for ky other stories, the chapter eleven of just friends is corrupted in my my hard drive, sorry! :( i'm tryin' to recover it or if i can't I'll just rewrite the whole chapter. This case also happened to my previous stories.**

 **Anyways, please review, favorite and follow my stories :D**


	4. Chapter Two - The changes in Jellal

"Mama, is daddy home yet?", asked Wendy who's impatiently waiting for her daddy to come home. "Oh, not yet, sweetie. H-he's probably busy at work", replied Erza who sat beside Wendy in her small bed. The little girl pouted sadly, "He's always busy, he doesn't have time for me anymore", she said. Erza remained silent for a few seconds, realizing that her daughter can already observe the changes in Jellal. "I know," she nodded with a sigh, "you just have to understand your daddy, because if he isn't working hard, you wouldn't be able to go to school, eat and go to the mall".

"I am, Mama, but-" Wendy protested, but was cut off by her mother. "No buts, Wendy...whatever changed in your daddy, you just have to understand. He's working for us, because he loves us." Erza explained while she pulled her daughter closer to her. The little bluenette just nodded, and tried to understand their situation, though it is kind of hard for a nine-year-old girl like her to be open-minded in this kind of situation.

"Come on, let's a take a warm bubble bath before we eat dinner." Erza says, standing up from the bed and walked on her way to Wendy's bathroom. But right before she steps inside the bathroom, she heard Wendy saying "Does daddy still love us, anyway?". The redhead was stopped from what her daughter thinks. She knew that she must scold her for saying it, but inside her, something is whispering to her that her daughter has a point. These past months, maybe a year or two already, a huge changed occurred in Jellal, like ever since she started going to school and her whole attention is not just focused on them. There are times that she wasn't able to be with them because of her busyness in the Culinary school.

After fulfilling her dream in going to a Culinary school, she can now give her full attention to her family again, while she awaits for good opportunities to come in her dream. As time flew, she's starting to notice the changes in her husband. Like, whenever Jellal is angry or drunk, he'll rebuke all of the imperfections and mistakes in her, sometimes if she talked back or say something against him, he'll just slap her several times or punch her wherever his hand will land, just to release his anger.

"Wendy!", she said angrily, giving her daughter a glare. "S-sorry, Mama..." The little girl sighed apologetically.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wendy...I know your daddy was not able to spend time with us anymore, like I said you have to understand that. I know you miss him, and I miss him, too." Erza said calmly to her daughter while scrubbing her arm, covering it with body soap suds. "Your daddy loves us, especially you. He sacrificed a lot for you before, until now. Wendy, don't ever doubt about your father's love for you, okay?"

"Yes, Mama."

Silence hulled between them, her mama continued scrubbing and cleaning her body, while they're both soaked in the warm water in the tub. Then, the little girl broke the silence between her mama, as she said "If daddy still loves me...what about you? Does daddy still love you, Mama?".

The redhead gasped from what came out from her daughter's mouth again. She wondered, does Jellal still love her anyway? Jellal had promised her that she'll be the only girl in his heart, to love her forever, take care of her, protect her and never hurt her. But this time, why is she the one doubting about Jellal? If he still loves her, she wouldn't have those deep bruises on her back and arm.

"Wendy..."

"You told me that if you love someone, you will never hurt them. If daddy still loves you, why is he hurting you?"

The bluenette's hand slowly went up to her arm and caressed the bruise in her arm, caused by Jellal. Erza was just speechless, not knowing what to say and how to explain to her daughter who can now finally understand what was really going on between her parents. Before, she's able to make up some white lies, like denying that Jellal and her are fighting, Jellal is mad. But right now, she can no longer make up some lies to cover up the truth between her and Jellal, now that Wendy is growing up.

"Does it still hurt, Mama?" her daughter asked as she gave her bruise a kiss. It took her a few seconds before answering. "Not anymore, sweetie...not anymore." She gave her sweet daughter a small smile, cupping her face with her bubbly hand. Though she knew Jellal and her committed a mistake for being parents at a young age, she promised herself that she'll never ever regret giving herself to Jellal, because he gave her a very loving daughter, who was the most precious gift ever given to her. And she'll do whatever it takes to raise her well, protect her and raise her with a happy family, though she's almost a bomb that is about to explode from losing its patience.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside a Porsche car, a black-haired woman is sitting on top of a blue-haired man, while kissing its lips hungrily. The bluenette kept on responding on her kisses, while moving his hands in every part of the woman's torso. Pleasure, lust, that's all he can feel with the woman with him, no love or feelings involved. He knew himself that what he is doing with this woman for almost two years and right now is completely wrong. There's something wrong, he knew it.

"I want you now." Then, Minerva started undoing the buttons of his white long sleeved shirt, but when she's almost done, the bluenette had stopped her. "Stop!" He said, shoving her hands away from his body. Minerva's eyes widened, surprised from his reaction. "Sorry, am I that fast?" She asked, chuckling seductively, and attempted to kiss him back in his lips, but she was stopped by him by being pushed away. "Minerva, this isn't part of our deal!"

Minerva gets off from his lap and went back to the driver's seat where she used to sit earlier, annoyingly after not getting what she want easily. "The deal, again? You're still following our deal." She chuckled sarcastically as she banged her hand on the wheel. "O-of course, Minerva! We both agreed on that deal, and here I am following the deal with made."

"I don't care about the deal anymore! I just want you! Why can't you just take our relationship normally? Forget about the deal! I want you to be with me!" She cried in desperation, while she grabbed his collar, forcing him to face her. Jellal has no idea what to say or what to do. He wanted his normal life back. His life before he had met Erza. His life wherein he'll just go to school, hang out or go on a road trip with his friends, eat and sleep all the time during weekends and family bonding. He wanted to be a teenager again, wherein he has no wife and a child to feed and sustain.

"No feelings, no sexual relations, right Minerva? I'm a married man."

"I know, Jellal! But I thought you don't love your wife anymore?!"

"I don't know, I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?! So, you still have small feelings left for that bitch!? When are you going to realize that bitch is the one who ruined your life?1"

Jellal felt his blood suddenly boiled when he heard the word 'bitch'. "Don't call my wife a bitch! She's not a bitch! She's a lovely and a descent girl, compared to you! I wouldn't marry a bitch. Now you're wondering why I didn't marry you-"

"Whoa, Jellal Fernandes! Let me remind you that the only reason that lovely wife and daughter of yours was only able to eat because of me! I'm still your boss, Jellal. And Your 25,000 jewels monthly salary is going back to me to pay your debt, and the money going for your wife and daughter came from me. I intentionally give you money every month for you to feed your family, especially now that you have an upcoming child to feed."

He couldn't do anything, but to shut his mouth and glance away from her. He felt so helpless and a useless husband. "Jellal, I was the one besde you during the times when you and Wendy needed Erza, but she's not there beside you, she was there achieving her own dreams, while Wendy is almost dying."

"I know...and I'm thankful for that."

"You should be...that's why all I ask for is this. Us."

Jellal glanced at Minerva and said "There'll never be an us, Minerva. I have a wife...and you're just...my mistress".

"A mistress, huh?" Minerva chuckled sarcastically once again. "We don't have any sexual relations, so that doesn't make me one. But, Jellal...if you can no longer stand your boring wife, I'm here to pleasure you. The pleasure she was only able to give when she's still a virgin." She said, mocking Erza. "I know how much you're bored with her, that's why you looked for an excitement, which is me."

"No, thanks, Minerva. But if still wanna play with me, fine. I'll go with it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Daddy!" Wendy jumped happily the moment she spotted Jellal in the living room already. She ran towards to him and approached him with a tight embrace. Jellal just hugged his daughter in return with a blank expression on his face, still thinking of his conversation with Minerva earlier. "Hey, Wendy", is just what he said to his daughter who's been looking forward to see him.

Then, he spotted Erza, who just came out from the kitchen. "Jellal, why are you late, again?" She asked. "I'm busy." He replied, looking away from him as he headed to the couch and laid down tiredly. "We already ate, we didn't wait for you because Wendy's already hungry. I'll prepare your dinner. Do you want something else? Coffee, milk?"

"I'm not hungry, just coffee."

"Are you sure?"

"I just said so, right?" He said in a cold tone. _He's cold as usual_ , the redhead thought inside her head. She just nodded and made her way back to the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee.

Wendy, who's been excited to see his daddy, sat beside him. "Daddy, I got a lot of high scores in my previous exams and school activities." She said. "Really? That's good, keep it up."

Wendy bowed her head, dismayed from his only reaction from what she expected that it would be proud and happy for her. "Are you forgetting something daddy?" She asked, with a sad tone and expression in her face. "No," he answered. His answer made the little girl sadder. "You promised me that if I get high grades, we'll go out and you'll buy me new toys, right? I worked hard to get high grades."

"Oh, sorry, I'd like to, but we're in short of money right now.

"But Daddy...you promised me." The teary-eyed little girl said sadly. "You said that we'll go out if I get good grades. I mean, we barely spend time with each other al-"

"Wendy!" Her father scratched its head irritatingly. "I'm tired, okay? We're short in money right now, and I don't have any money to buy you new toys or to take you and your mama out. Just - shut up, okay? Toys, malling and going out is not important, just a waste of money."

His daughter who has sensitive feelings just looked away from him to hide its tears that are about to stream down to her cheeks. From the way his daughter remained silent and glanced away from him, he immediately sensed that he must have made her feel bad. "Wendy," he sighed as he lifts himself upwards from laying in the couch. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm really short in money right now. I still have to save money for your school next year, and remember that you're having a baby brother or sister. And I need more money to sustain your sibling's needs when he or she'll be born."

Wendy remembered what her mama just told her earlier, so she just gave her daddy a nod as a response from what it said. "I bought you a strawberry cake, there on the coffee table." He forced a smile on his daughter and grabs the small box from the coffee table, which contains small slices of strawberry cake.

"Well..thanks, daddy." The little girl forced a smile, forgetting their conversation a moment ago.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Erza was awaken by the light coming from the lampshade in the bedside table. As she opened her eyes and blink them a few times, until they got used to the light, she saw Jellal beside her, still awake and using his laptop.

Jellal was still busy doing something in his laptop, but he couldn't give his full attention on his work because of his phone, vibrating every minute.

 _whatever happened between us, just forget about it. tomorrow, lets pretend as if nothing happened_

He read the text message in his phone.

 _can we talk now? is your wife already asleep?_

He just stared at the screen of his phone, not knowing what to reply.

Erza noticed his phone kept on vibrating like every second. To whom will he talk over a text message in the middle of the night?, she wondered. He seemed serious, she can tell it from the way it stares at the screen of his phone. Curiosity got her, so she tried peeking on the screen on his phone.

"E-erza!" Jellal jumped shockingly, realizing Erza was awake, who almost read his text conversation with Minerva. Erza looked at him wonderingly. "I-i'm sorry," she says, "you look so serious, I just thought of you having problems in work again". He sighed annoyingly after his wife made him nervous. "Everything's fine! I'm just asking something to my - boss, regarding to a presentation tomorrow." He stammered nervously.

Texting with his boss in the middle of the night and almost jumped out of the bed in shock as she tried peeking at his phone, made her wonder and doubt if ever he's hiding something. "Are you okay? You sound nervous."

"Y-yes," he sighed, "I'm completely fine".

Erza looked away from him and rested her head on the baseboard of their bed. The moment she looked away, he quickly took the chance to read Minerva's five new messages.

 _what's your wife doin'_

 _is she asleep already?_

can we talk over a phone call right now?

He's cheating on his wife, he knew it was the worst sin that any man would commit.

"Baby, please stop kicking every minute. Mama can't sleep well because you're so naughty inside." She said, caressing her big belly.

How could he betray this beautiful woman, who happened to be his wife?

Jellal watched his wife talking to their baby inside her womb. He thought of her being weird because she often talks to her belly as if the baby inside could understand her. "Are you hungry, again? Or do you miss your sister already?"

But he knew that without Minerva, he couldn't support his family anymore. He's too stifled by his problems.

He was awakened by his thoughts when Erza took his hand and placed it on her belly. "I know what you want. You miss your daddy so much, right? Well, here he is." His wife said merrily while rubbing his hand on her belly. "I can't wait for you to come out and see you. I'll take care of you, play with you, cook delicious foods for you. Your daddy and I will take you out and buy you new toys with your sister Wendy. And when you grow up, daddy will teach you how to play basketball, have a father-and-son moment together, you two will are the one who'll protect me and your sister..."

Those small things she desires for her son is just priceless. From the way she speaks she'll be surely a good mother to her second child, the way she'd been a good mother to Wendy. What would her joyful smile look like when her son was already born?

"...Jellal, he's a baby boy. We're already having a little version of you. Are you excited? Jellal, can you feel him inside? Whenever he kicks like this, he's happy because he could feel you."

Honestly, he doesn't really know what he really feels about their upcoming child. He couldn't feel the happiness like what she feels. All he could think about is that their second child will just add up to their budget and expenses.

"W-when is he coming out?" He asked, thinking about if ever Minerva will give money for his family again. "Oh, I'm not yet sure but, probably in 3 or 4 weeks. Are you excited?" She replied, giving him a happy smile. He did not reply, but instead he pulled his hand away from her belly slowly.

Erza leaned her head against his chest, weighing on him, and wrapped her arms around his arm. "It's been a while since we get to talk in bed." She said trying to make an eye contact with him while leaning on his chest. "How are you? You barely talk to me. Am I still your wife? Do you have problems in work? So I could help you."

Jellal could sense how much his wife is concerned for him, even though he's been so cold to her. But he can't tell her what is really going on. "No, just stressed, nothing more nothing else. Nothing is wrong with me, so you don't have to be concerned." He said coldly. The redhead looked down with a sad expression on her face.

Silence hulled between them for a few seconds before Erza decided to open up another topic just to talk to her husband. "Jellal...the doctor told me that it might be a little dangerous for me to have the baby here at home, because he's too big. And something bad might happen to me, if I wouldn't be able to handle the pain without an epidural." She started. "This time, will you allow me to have the baby at the hospital?"

The first thing that came into his mind is about his financial problems. "Erza-!" He scratched his head annoyingly. "We talked about this. You know that we're in short of money right now. Can't you try making sacrifices just once?" He closed his laptop and placed it on the bedside table as he moves his body upwards to sit straightly on the bed.

"Jellal, you witnessed the pain I've been through when I gave birth to Wendy at the age of sixteen without any epidural or medical assistance by a doctor. It was painful, and it was a little traumatizing for me."

"You know doctors are highly exaggerated. They're just saying those to gain more patients. You can do it. It's just childbirth. The pain will only take up to two or more days, and after that no more pain." He said in a sarcastic tone. "'Just childbirth'? Do you have any idea how painful childbirth is?" Erza scoffed at him.

"I know, but like I said, it'll only take up a few days. What about me? You think working to earn money to feed you and your child is easy, and now there's another one coming. I can't imagine working for the rest of life...just to support you and your child." Jellal stood up from the bed, leaving Erza. "Of course, we're your obligation and responsibility. And stop saying as if this child I'm carrying is not your child." She retorted.

Jellal started making his way towards to the bathroom with his feet stomping in annoyance. "Ugh! Erza, just - shut up, okay? I'm tired, just let me take a rest just for a moment." Then, he slammed the door loudly, making Erza gasp.

Tears started falling down to her cheeks from her eyes. Her kept on dripping down to her big belly, creating small wet circles on the fabric of her nightgown. "Don't worry, mama loves you." He sobbed while rubbing her belly.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sir, you have until tomorrow to finish these paperworks and presentation. You still have two meetings to attend this day and one tomorrow." Ultear said, placing mountains of papers on Jellal's desk. "Okay...I'll do it. Anything else?" He asks, haggardly. "As of now, no more new works to do. I'll just inform you immediately if ever Mr. Dreyar will you know." She said, and left the bluenette inside its office.

Jellal, who's full attention is on his work, was distracted when he heard the phone ringing. He picked up the phone to answer.

"Hello?... Who is this?... Yes, this is her father... She what?!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

By after lunch, Erza fell asleep, tired after doing those household chores. She was awaken by a noise coming from the living room downstairs. A little girl crying and someone yelling. It's none other than her daughter and husband. She quickly jumped out of the bed the moment she realized it was Wendy who's crying like "Daddy! It hurts!".

"How many times do I have to tell you not to pick fight with your schoolmates?!" He said angrily, and hit her daughter's back with his belt. "Daddy! I'm sorry!" She cried out loud.

Erza found Jellal hitting their daughter with a belt, while their daughter looked so helpless. "Jellal!" She quickly ran for her daughter and pulled her away from its father. Wendy quickly locked herself in her mother's arm. "Jellal, what are you doing?! Why are you hurting our daughter?!" Erza asked furiously.

"I'm just trying to discipline her. She fought with a schoolmate again."

"But you don't have to hurt her! You could simply talk to her, right?!"

"Then, why don't you do it?! Why kind of a mother are you? Her teacher has been trying to reach you, but they contacted me instead just be you can't be reached. I'm out there working to feed you two and I have to go to her school just because her principal has to talk to me! All you can do is to be a mother to our child, what's so hard about that?! Why can't you give her a good guidance?"

"Mama..." The little girl kept crying helplessly who buries its head on her mama's back.

"I-i fell asleep because I'm tired from doing the household chores. You think it's easy to do those ton of household chores everyday, especially I'm pregnant?"

"Fell asleep!" Jellal scoffed at her sarcastically. "Then, why don't I just fall asleep in work too? We both have responsibilities in here. You're just gonna clean the house, cook dinner, wash the clothes, help Wendy in her homework, what's so hard in doing those things?! What about me? I'm out there, so stressed of my works just to support you two and for that child's future inside you." He yelled angrily and pointed at her belly.

"Mama! Daddy! Please, stop fighting!" Wendy pleaded, crying out loud.

"Ugh! Fuck this life!" Jellal angrily stormed out of their house, leaving the two dumbfounded.

"Wendy, Wendy, stop crying. I'm sorry." Erza kept on calming down her daughter who was shocked of what her father just did.

Are there still any chances to fix their family? Will Jellal remain being cold to her wife? Until, when Jellal is going to cheat on her wife and hurt her?

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Yay, chapter two is out! :D i was encouraged to update because of the good reviews this story received. I'm sorry if I'm updating my stories slow. Too busy. I'll be updating My other stories by next week.**

 **Thanks for the ones who voted and praised my stories**

 **Leave some reviews and add this story on your favorites ;)**


	5. Chapter Three - Doubting Jellal

Three

"Wendy...Wendy, please stop crying." Erza pleaded, who kept on massaging her daughter's back to calm down from sobbing. The little blue haired girl kept on sobbing on her mother's chest after being shocked of what her father just did to her. It was the first time she saw her daddy so angry while cussing and batting harsh words at her mama. "Wendy, I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." She sobbed as she embraced her trembling daughter tight.

"Mama, I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Your daddy...he just wants to discipline you, but he didn't mean to hurt you. I'll talk to him. Come on, stop crying."

"But, Mama...he'll hurt you too. He won't listen to you. I don't want daddy to hurt you, again." Erza felt her heart shattering into pieces after hearing those words from her own daughter. Their daughter was kind of matured already that she knew what was really going on between their relationship. Wendy is no longer the little girl that doesn't seem to care or know whatever is happening around her. By this time, she can already read what might happen to them in one mistake, just like earlier, just because she fought back with her schoolmate, her daddy got mad and as a result her daddy batted harsh words and blamed her mama or not giving her a good guidance.

"No, no, he won't hurt me, I promise. I'll talk to him, later. Don't be mad at your daddy, he loves you. He just wants to discipline you because he doesn't want you to get in troubles, that's why he did it. But I'm sure he doesn't want and it wasn't his intention to hurt you." Despite what her husband has done, she's still making Jellal a good father to their daughter, even though she knew herself that these past months a big change had occurred in Jellal as a father and husband.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Jellal angrily pushed the door of his office as he entered inside. Minerva, who's sitting on the small couch on his office, was shocked to see how he released his anger on the door. "I heard you left, what happened?" She asked in curiosity as she quickly stood up from the couch to approach him. Jellal didn't answered immediately, instead he released his anger by banging the door close loudly.

"Fuck this life! Don't they know how much I'm so stressed in work?!" He yelled, and pulled his swivel chair and sat as he tried to ease with the sudden anger he felt.

"Let me guess, your wife or your daughter?" Minerva chuckled and sat at the end of his desk.

"Both actually, but it's Erza! She knew that I'm busy working, and she's just in the house doing nothing, but sleeping! She's shouldn't have slept, so she should be the one who'll speak with the principal of Wendy's school!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Minerva said, "So, she's just sleeping and doing nothing. I really feel sorry for you for having a - useless and irresponsible wife and mother of your child!".

"I know," he sighed, as if he's agreeing from what Minerva had said about His wife. "Why can't I receive any luck in my life?"

"I'm your luck, just so you know." Minerva said in a flirtatious voice and sat on his lap. "You have me, Jellal. You don't meed that useless wife of yours, irresponsible, boring and lousy."

"Minerva...stop saying things about her like that. She's still...my wife."

"Isn't it true? Jellal, wake up! That wife of yours is the one who ruined your life. If she didn't seduce you, took off her clothes and spread her legs for you before, you would probably bathe in riches like your parents."

While his 'mistress' kept on mocking his wife, he couldn't even do or say anything to defend her. All he can do is to let her say whatever she wants, for the sake of keeping their deal - and for the sake of his family. He's a dick, an asshole, a jerk, he knew it! But He doesn't even have the guts or the balls to fight for his family from this woman who keeps on mocking his wife and persuading him to leave his wife and daughter for a better life.

 _"Jellal...I'm still a virgin, I don't have any idea in doing these kind of things."_

 _"I know and don't worry, I'll be gentle. I won't hurt you, I promise."_

 _"Wait, you might get me pregnant with this."_

 _"No, I won't. I'll be careful, Erza. Just trust me with this. I want to make love with you, not because of pleasure."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

 _Then, he started undressing his 16 year-old girlfriend while kissing and touching her body, and then it happened._

He knew himself, that it was actually his fault why he got Erza pregnant at a very young age. That's why he had fought for Erza so much for the sake of his child that Erza is bearing in her womb. Is it Minerva, who keeps brainwashing him, that made him think that choosing Erza is the biggest mistake he has done? Is it because of the stress and financial problems he is facing? Or it's just that he's really regretting choosing his family than his parents who could have give him a better life?

"Forget about it," the raven haired woman sighed, "let's just go out, later and drink".

Meanwhile, outside the office, Meredy was seriously eavesdropping by sticking his ear to the door. "Meredy, quit eavesdropping, you gossiper!" Ultear scolded, with her hands on her waist and giving the pinknette a glare.

"Poor Erza, Wendy...and Jellal." Meredy sighed sympathetically for the family. "Burn in hell, Minerva, you motherfuckin' bitch, you're messing up with his mind." She cussed, while clenching her fist."

"Easy, Meredy, why are you so affected?"

Meredy moved away from the door and said, "It's just that...I really feel bad for him. I still hope that one day he'll realize everything he has done. I hope he'll realize how important his family was. If only I could do anything to help them save their family..."

"Oh, no, no, no, Meredy! I don't like whatever you're thinking. Not like what you did to Gray and Juvia, Lyon and Sherry and Laxus and Mirajane."

"If I was able to fix their relationships, I'm sure I'll be able to fix Jellal and Erza's."

"Meredy, come on, let's not butt into other people's lives. Let them fix this by their own as spouses."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Here, have a drink and try to divert your mind away from your family for a moment." Minerva said, handing a bottle of beer to Jellal who's leaning on the back of the pickup van. "I hate my life." He said and quickly took a sip from his drink.

"Then, why don't you file a divorce already? Leave your family, so you can live while you're young. You're just twenty-eight, and yet you already have a nine year-old daughter." Minerva said, persuading him to do something bad again, and leaned on the pickup van beside him. "I don't know how can you stand being with Erza and with your bratty little girl."

"Hey, I told you not to say anything against my daughter."

"But, it's true." Minerva scoffed as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just taking you to reality. This is your life. Sucks being you."

"I love our daughter, so I don't want to hear any negative comments from you, please."

"What about the unborn child in her womb? Do you love him, too? I can see that you don't care for him. Or is it just because of Erza?"

"I don't know," he sighed, confused. "I don't know why I don't care for our upcoming child. I mean, of course I do love him, too, cause he's my son. But all I can think about is...that child will be another burden in my life."

"Why don't you just abort the child?"

"Minerva! I wouldn't do such thing. I can't kill my own son. And besides...she's almost due."

"Then, why don't just find someone who wants to adopt a baby."

"Erza, won't let me do that. She'll kill me first before it'll happen."

"If only she knew the struggle you're going through just to feed her - while she's just at home, sleeping."

"Last night, she's requesting if ever she could have the baby at the hospital. Her doctor advised her to do so due to the baby's size because it'll be so painful without medical assistance and epidural. God, does she know how many financial problems I am facing right now? And all she's gonna do is to experience painful birth for a few minutes, isn't that easy compared from the problems I am facing?"

Minerva suddenly burst in laughter, "You know, you're funny". "Do you know how painful childbirth is? That's what men fail to understand. Well, in that case, I understand Erza. Cause you'll be needing blood, sweat and tears just to go through the unbearable pain during laboring."

"Oh, come on! I thought you're on my side."

"The pain just don't last for a few minutes, like you were saying. Actually, for a week or two."

"Well, I'd like to experience it, so I can tell her that the pain isn't that hard."

"Be careful of what you wish for." She chuckled. "You never know, what if you might really experience childbirth someday."

"Impossible,"

"Oh, come here, you silly!" Then, she pushed him harder against the car and pressed her lips against him, kissing him hungrily. Her kisses went down to his collar, not knowing she had left a black lipstick mark on his white shirt.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was already 11pm, and yet Jellal hasn't return from work. Wendy was already asleep, while Erza is still up, waiting for her husband to return, so she could talk to her about what happened earlier. While combing her long scarlet hair in front of the mirror dresser, she suddenly spotted a silver ring along with the other jewelries. Well, it's _just their wedding ring_ , Jellal's ring. She took the ring and stared at it for a long time.

Jellal doesn't wear their wedding ring often. And she knew that it's a sign that Jellal isn't valuing their marriage anymore. Plus, hurting her physically and emotionally, not caring about her anymore, treating their unborn child as another burden and making her feel so useless all the time. And if only she knew that her husband is cheating on her, what might happen if ever she finds out, anyway?

It's just too much. She knew she doesn't deserve any of this. She isn't a bad wife or mother to receive this kind of treatment and pain from her own husband. Until, she's been trying to figure out how will she reach him out and try fixing the gap that had occurred in their relationship. She's willing to do everything just to save their marriage, but she has completely no idea that there's a woman who's been spoiling her husband's mind.

She's starting to get worried for her husband, that she couldn't bear to lay down and relax without knowing where he is or how is he. So, she quickly took the phonebook and looked for the person that Jellal is usually with in his work.

Ultear Milkovich

 _Dialing..._

 _"Hello?"_

"Umm, Ultear? This is Erza, Jellal's wife."

 _"Oh, Erza,"_

"Sorry to disturb you, but do you have any idea where my husband is? It's already later, and yet he hasn't return home."

 _"Oh...tell her the truth - shut up, Meredy!"_

Tell the truth? She wondered.

 _"I'm sorry, Erza. I have no idea where he is. But I heard he's going out somewhere after work."_

"Is that so? Well, thank you and sorry to disturb you. Bye." Then, she ended the call.

'Tell her the truth'? She wondered what does the person who suddenly blurted in their call mean to say. Is Jellal hiding something from me? Well, if ever he is, she can't blame Ultear for not telling her, she's just Jellal's friend or secretary. Now, that just made her doubt if ever Jellal is doing something out there and be pushed to try investigating the truth behind Jellal's behavior.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jellal arrived home, by 1am, very late and a little bit drunk. Then, there's Erza who's impatiently waiting for her husband to return, and now he's here.

"Why are you late?" She asked in a calm tone to avoid starting an argument and stood up from the couch with her arms crossed.

Jellal glanced away from his wife, ignoring her and made his way towards to the stairs, passing by from her. "As if you care. That's none of your business."

Erza clenched her fist to hold her temper. "None of my business? How can you expect me not to care? You, my husband, is out there late at night, without even telling me where you are. I called Ultear, and she said you're off to somewhere after work. You should have informed me where you are."

Jellal was suddenly alerted, after hearing that his wife just asked his co-worker where he is, worried that she might find out about him and Minerva. "You called Ultear? Why? What for?"

"What's the matter? I just wanna know where you are. I'm still your wife, a d I have the right to know what's going on and where my husband is. Are you hiding something from me?"

"Of course not!" Jellal answered, stuttering nervously.

"Then, why are you stuttering?"

"..."

"Why aren't you wearing our wedding ring, anymore?"

"So?"

"'So'? Jellal, it's one of the most important thing to us, because it symbolizes our marriage. Is our marriage not important to you anymore? Or is it because...you're with someone else?" Erza glared at him. "And, what is that black mark on your collar?" She pointed at the black lipstick mark Minerva had left in his collar.

Jellal quickly checked out what was the black mark thingy his wife is saying. He could feel his heart beating faster nervously. "I-it's just an ink stain!" He lied, with his voice stammering. "Why do you always keep asking me things?! As if you care where I am, what am I doing and how am I, just do your job here in the house, while I'm doing mine out there."

"Is there anything wrong for being worried for my husband? What if something is happening to you out there and you and Wendy have no idea where you are?"

"You don't have to be paranoid, I'm fine! Don't ever call Ultear, Meredy or any of my co-workers to ask where I am."

Her voice suddenly went down. "W-wendy is just worried about you...you going home late, everyday. She's always looking for you, she misses you. Don't you miss spending some time with us? Or not just with me, just with Wendy."

"Oh, Erza, don't involve Wendy in your drama."

"I'm not being dramatic, I'm just telling the truth."

"Erza, you know what?! Just shut the fuck up, okay? If you say another word, I'll beat the shit of you." He threatened, then stormed upstairs, leaving her alone.

She could sense it. She knew that her husband is really doing something behind her back. Her doubts, from the way he speaks, stutters and his inaccurate answers, she knew that he's hiding something from her. And, she'll investigate to find out what it is.

Meanwhile, when Jellal quickly fell asleep, tiredly. Erza quickly rummaged for his white long-sleeved shirt that she suspected that has a lipstick mark in the laundry basket. And voila! She quickly checked the collar, but was dismayed when the black mark is no longer on his collar, but there are a few blurry black marks left.

Weird, she thought, if it was an ink stain, how come he managed to remove it easily?

She sniffed his collar to check what was really the black stain. From the scent she had smelled, she is hundred percent sure that it is a scent of a lipstick.

 _Please, don't let my doubt be right..._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: sorry for the short update. But don't worry i'll make the next chapter long, like 5k or 6k words :)**

 **next chapter : caught in the act**

 **Review and rate**

 **And please also try reading my other stories :) and by the way, my story "the red string of fate" will be hiatus, until august, due to changes in plot and i'll add some twist to be more exciting :))**

 **Thank you**

-AnimeLover4Ever58


	6. Chapter Four-Caught in the act(Part One)

**Part one of chapter four :) this chapter will be angsty, again. But don't worry two chapters to go, and there'll be a lot of humor as they switched bodies.**

 **Review and rate :D**

 **Oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Four**

Over the next few days, Erza couldn't still take off what she just discovered in Jellal's shirt last night in her mind. She wanted to. But she couldn't. Doubts kept on entering her mind. Doubts about her husband hiding something...like if ever he has an affair with another woman aside from her. Actually, she never wanted to doubt her own husband even for once because all of her life she gave her trust on him. But his behavior these past few months, especially these days are very different and doubtful. From the way he stutters whenever he answers to her simple questions like, "why are you late?" or "where have you been after work?".

Erza could take those painful words and slap from her own husband, but can she also take the pain the moment she realized her doubts were actually true? Can she take the pain, if ever she'll catch Jellal in the act cheating on her, especially she's carrying their second child right now?

By this time, Wendy is at school, Jellal is at work, while she's at home doing household chores. But she couldn't focus on what she's doing because of that doubt that has been going in her mind.

 _Erza, calm down, calm down_...she kept telling herself.

If only Jellal wouldn't get mad at her for going to where he's working right now, she would go just to keep an eye on her husband. If only she isn't afraid that Jellal might slap her or spank her, she would go out for him. But then, without her realizing, her doubts forced her legs to reach for the closet to change her messy clothes, so she could go out and visit her _loving_ husband at work.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After receiving a few phone calls from Erza over the past few days, Meredy couldn't help it, but to try talking to Jellal. This time, she decided not to follow what Ultear had told her not to do-to butt in the conflict between the spouses. When she needed to deliver some paperworks to Jellal, she decided to take it as a chance to try speaking it out to him. She wasn't actually going to tell him directly about him-cheating on Erza, but at least to give him a hint that Erza was like doubting already and to check if ever he still cares about his wife.

At first, their conversation was just all about work, then about Meredy's love life, until Meredy successfully turned the conversation about his _love_ for his wife.

"I remember the time when you told me how you first met Erza in your family's strawberry farm." Meredy said, laughing softly. "You describe her as the Queen of strawberries, because she has a hair as red as a strawberry, and because she's as sweet as a strawberry. You sound a bit corny, but you're sweet because it's obvious that you're so in love with Erza."

Jellal suddenly stopped for a moment, as he reminisced his teenage years with Erza in the province. Those times, when he was madly in love with the red-haired beauty who's his wife now. "Yeah, I really am corny that time. I don't even know how I fell in love with Erza. Is it just because of her beauty?" He agreed, and laughed softly as he tried recalling how he fell in love with his wife.

"Just because of her beauty? Don't be ridiculous. I believe no one falls madly in love as you just because of looks."

"How well do you know how much I was in love with...Erza before?"

"Hmm, from the way you act towards her and the way you care for her-before. I can say you love her so much that she's like the center of your world."

"She's my wife, of course...I do love her." Jellal sighed.

Meredy suddenly said, "You sound like as if you don't love her anymore. As if you just used to love her-before.", which made Jellal stop, and think.

Does he still love and value his wife?

"Meredy, I...", he stammered, unsure of what his feelings for his wife. "I...really don't know. I don't know what has been happening to me. I think it is because...the hardship Wendy and I go through when she was away on college, during the times when we have this so-called long distance marriage. I love her...butnot the love I used to feel for her before anymore. Meredy, I'm not sure."

"Is it just really because of long distance marriage for four years that you used to experience before?" Meredy asked. "I do love my wife, but...these past months I'm also starting to realize that my mother is right about choosing Erza instead of them. And, I think that's why I'll have to face these problems is because she became one of my big responsibilities." He confessed.

"When I was eighteen, I never get to experience date different hot girls, sleep with hot girls, go on a road trip with my friends, drink with my friends, and to live my life after I graduate from college. Because I got her pregnant when she was sixteen, and what's worse is that I just graduated from high school that time. I know it's also my fault for getting her pregnant, but-"

Then, Meredy cut him off by asking, "Are you regretting you choose her and Wendy instead of your parents? Are you regretting that you never get to live your teenage and adult life freely because of her and Wendy? And...you think you're falling out love with your wife?"

It took Jellal a few seconds before he answers her question that are triggering his conscience.

"I think so..." He finally answered. Meredy was dismayed from his answer.

All she can do is sigh and tell him, "She's still your wife, Jellal. You chose her, and so be it. You can't live your own life by yourself only. You're not the only one who's struggling, Erza too."

"Yeah...like what? Doing household chores? That's all she do ever day." He scoffed sarcastically.

"Yeah, only household chores. Don't 'just' the household chores because for her it's hard, especially now that she's pregnant and yet she's still doing her duty, right?" Meredy protested. "Jellal...a woman-they leave their parents' house to live with their husband, they change their last name, they carry a man's child for nine freakin' months, they almost die while laboring, their body will change after birth, they rarely find time to fix theirselves because of household chores, they take care of your child and many more. There's a lot of things...men, like you, don't appreciate in their wives."

"So, you're saying?"

"As much as possible, do your best to appreciate the small things Erza does for you and Wendy. Try working out your relationship with her as spouses. She's your family, and when you grow old she'll be the one who's gonna be with you. Before it's too late, Jellal...you never know what might happen someday just because you never tried to set things right with her." Then, she stood up from the chair in front of Jellal's desk. "It could be you-yourself, Erza, that might be affected with it. It could be Wendy...or the innocent child Erza is carrying."

Then, she left him unanswered.

In less than a minute after Meredy left him alone, Minerva barged in his office, heading for him in his desk. From the way, she opened the door and bamgs it close, you can say she's kind of pissed. "Jellal,", she spoke. Jellal looked up at her, wondering what's wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Your wife...", she told him, "is here, looking for you and I have no idea why."

'What for?!', he screamed inside his head, almost starting to panic already.

"W-why?" He asked.

"She wants to see you, according to Ultear. Eat lunch together. Aren't we suppose to do it instead?" His _mistress_ scoffed sarcastically. Now, what should he do? With his wife or mistress? "Okay, I'll go down and see her. Just- stay here, okay?" Jellal told her, scratching his head in annoyance.

And, there - Jellal quickly stormed down to the lobby where Erza is waiting for him. And then, there's Erza who was sitting on the leathered couch on the lobby, talking silently on the baby inside her, again. "Don't worry, baby, I'll keep an eye on your daddy. I'll our protect our family..." She whispered, in a worried tone.

Then, she heard a voice, which made her look up to see who spoke. "Erza, what are you doing here?" Jellal asked, trying to hide the fact that he's kind of pissed at her for visiting. "Jellal,", Erza spoke, and stood up from the couch. "We feel lonely at home, and I thought of asking you if ever we could eat lunch out with you. Is it okay?" She asked, trying to sound sweet.

"I don't have excess money to take you out right now. Maybe, next time, but not now." Jellal sighed. "Who says you're paying for it? Don't worry I'll treat you this time. Consider this as a lunch date." She said. Instead of thinking that she's trying to be sweet at her, all he can think about is that it's just a waste of money.

"Erza,", he covered his face with his palm, trying not to show he's getting more pissed right now. "I-"

"Oh, Jellal, there you are." They both heard a woman's voice.

"M-minerva! I-i mean, Miss Orlando." Jellal stuttered nervously, which made Erza wonder and more doubtful about his actions. "Oh, good day, ma'am." Erza greeted politely. "Are you ready to go, Jellal?" Minerva asked, crossing her arms together.

"G-go where, ma'am?" Jellal asked. Minerva chuckled, and blurted, "Oh, have you forgot about our _lunch date_?".

Because of that Erza was given a reason to doubt him. And, Jellal, there, his legs and voice are trembling in fear already that Erza might find out about Minerva. "Lunch date with our client, duh?" Minerva suddenly burst out laughing sarcastically. "O-oh, y-yeah! S-sorry, ma'am I forgot." Jellal faked a laugh, still stammering nervously.

"And you," Minerva's eyes suddenly shifted on the redhead. "You must be Erza." She says, studying her face and stared at her big belly.

"I-i am." She nodded.

"I say, you're really a pretty lady, just like what your husband always told me." Minerva faked a smile on her.

"R-really?"

"Yeah."

"Erza, maybe next time." Jellal told his wife, but Minerva suddenly...

"You're going to let your lovely wife go home by herself? Why don't we invite her to eat lunch with us, since our client will still be meeting us by one."

"No, need to-" Jellal refused.

"I insist." Minerva insisted. And, Jellal just stood there, couldn't do anything and still afraid that his wife might find out and doubt him.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

While sitting on the bed with her daughter. Erza couldn't stop thinking about Jellal and Minerva. Her mind is full of doubts already. She could recall the way Minerva steal looks at her husband. And, she could tell that her husband is hiding something from the way he reacts at something and stutter nervously. The doubt of her, Jellal having an affair with his own boss, keeps haunting her in her mind. At first, she doesn't want to doubt his husband's boss whose been giving him a salary to feed them. But from the way Minerva acts nicely around her in front of her husband, it is sure doubtful. Plus, the way Jellal keeps refusing on Minerva's kind offers to her, as if he didn't want her to get close to Minerva to avoid doubts.

"Mama, are you okay?" Wendy asked, while brushing her mother's long scarlet hair.m

"Mama's okay, sweetie." She replied.

"You're so quiet, what's wrong?" Her daughter asked worryingly after she was done untangling her scarlet hair, and sat beside her at the end of the bed. "Nothing is wrong, sweetie. Mama's just tired." She lied. "Just go sleep already, it's getting late, and we still have to attend the awarding day at your school tomorrow." Erza said, and gave her daughter a soft kiss on its forehead.

She watched her daughter walked out of their bedroom, heading back to its own bedroom.

In less than half an hour, Jellal entered their bedroom. He angrily tossed his bag on the small couch in their bedroom. "Jellal, what's wrong?" She asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to go to my office, especially I'm always busy?!" He yelled.

"Why are you mad? There's nothing wrong about that. I just want to visit you." She stood up from their bed. "You're busy, yes, that's why I decided to visit you during your lunch break."

"We're suppose to meet a client earlier, and yet because you came, my boss insisted to take you out with us."

"Are you hiding something from me? Because these past few days you've been acting weird. Oh, not just these past few days, but months already." Erza glared at him, crossing her arms together.

With that question from his wife, Jellal is now panicking inside. "Of course not!" He denied.

"Jellal...are you having an affair with someone?"

"Affair?! Don't be ridiculous! Where did that came from?" Jellal scoffed at her, sarcastically, while trying to hide the fact that he is actually.

"The ink stain in your shirt last night. It wasn't an ink stain, right? It was a black lipstick mark." Jellal's eyes widened.

"Erza! No! It's just an ink stain because of the printer. So, that simple ink stain has been bothering you these past few days?!"

"You're not wearing our wedding ring anymore." Erza's voice saddened. "

"Okay, Erza stop, this is going nowhere." Jellal walked towards to the closet, passing by her. "Jellal, don't you want me anymore?"

"Enough with the drama, please."

"You have an affair with someone, right? That's why you don't want me to visit you in your office. It's Minerva, right?" By this time, she's now teary-eyed.

"It's not that, Erza! I just don't want you visiting me everyday. Don't be so annoying! I just don't want to spend my whole day seeing you! How many times do I have to tell you not to go in my office?! If this is about you being paranoid again-" Jellal yelled. Now, it is clear for her that he isn't the same Jellal who used to be a loving husband to her.

She cut him off by saying, "Yes, call me a paranoid, whatever you wanna call me! Who wouldn't be paranoid, you often going home late, texting with someone in the middle of the night and - and you don't even want me to find out where you really are! The day before yesterday, you told me that you have an emergency meeting in your office! Then, later on I would find out that you've been absent in work for three days!".

What shocked Erza is when Jellal slapped her face. "Shut up!"

"Kyaa!"

"Mama!" Then, they both realized Wendy was in the door. Jellal didn't even mind his daughter, instead he grabbed his wife's hair, pulling her close to him. "You know what? You're such a pest in my life! If only I could tell you how much I- hate you for ruining my life." Then, he harshly pushed her on the bed. Jellal pinned her on the bed by holding her neck and hands at the same time.

"Jellal, ah! Jellal, please, no, the baby!" Erza cried, struggling from him. "W-wendy - go to your room!"

"Mama!" Wendy cried out loud, while trying to pull her father away from Erza.

"The next time I'll find out your investigating if ever I'm cheating on you, I'll divorce you!" Then, Jellal gave her a loud slap. "Ahh!" Erza cried out loud in pain. Then, it was followed by another slap "Ah! Jellal, please stop! Jellal, our baby!" Erza struggled to push him away.

"Daddy, please stop!" Wendy screamed.

That's when Jellal was awaken, the moment he saw her daughter crying.

He gets off from Erza, and that's when Wendy quickly went for her mother. "Mama." She sobbed. Erza looked so helpless. All she can do is to hug herself and bury her face on the mattress of the bed. Wendy made her mama get up, and embraced her.

"Wendy...E-erza, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to." He tried to approach his trembling daughter and helpless wife. "Erza, Erza, I'm sorry..." He grabbed her towards to him, trying to calm her.

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter Four-Caught in the act(Part two)

I already edited the grammatical errors, typographical errors. I was in a hurry in writing this chapter that I didn't notice I made a lot of mistakes in grammar. Sorry about that XD

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Early in the morning, I woke up from a series of painful moans and screams coming outside of the bedroom. So, I quickly paced out of the bed, as every second that passes by makes me more worry. The moment I step out of our bedroom, and made my way in the hallway. There, I spotted Erza who's almost bleeding to death, with the tiny infant covered in blood between her legs that is still connected from her womb._

 _"Erza..." I quickly ran after them._

 _The infant isn't crying._

 _He's dead._

 _My son is dead._

 _Erza just cried, while I just froze in front of them._

 _My hands are shaking as I took the bloody infant between her legs, causing my hands to be covered with blood too._

 _"You killed him, Jellal...you killed your son!" Erza sobbed, panting, in pain after her body was forced to push the baby out of her womb._

 _My son died._

 _Because of me._

 _My son died in my own hands._

 _In his own father's hands._

Jellal quickly paced upwards from laying on the bed as he was awaken by his terrible nightmare, panting nervously. It was one terrible nightmare for him, terrifying as hell! As if his dream is trying to warn him something about his wife and unborn son. The first thing he thought of is Erza. Espcially, after he almost beat her up last night.

Then, he realized Erza wasn't beside him in their bed. And, it was just five-thirty in the morning. He quickly gets off from the bed, and try checking the living room if ever his wife is there.

And, voila! There, he spotted his lovely pregnant wife sitting in the couch in their living room, while talking with someone over the phone. "...Jellal is taking care me, Mom. You don't have to be worried...yes, he is treating me like a queen, just like what he had promised to you before..."

Because of what Erza did - to cover up what she's really going through with him, tackled his conscience. How can a battered wife like Erza could stand covering up what her husband is doing to her? How can he have a wife like Erza? For Erza never deserves a husband like him, especially she's almost the perfect wife that any man would wish for.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Right after the awarding ceremony in Wendy's school has ended, instead of Wendy to be happy, since she got like three medals. She cried after the ceremony in her mother's arm, because Jellal wasn't able to make it.

"Wendy, please stop crying. Aren't you happy that you got an award?" Erza tried comforting her sad daughter, drying its tears with her fingers.

"Daddy...", she cried.

Last night, he just made both of them cry. One, because he hit her. Second, in front of their own daughter. And, now, after he promised to see her in their awarding day at school. He wasn't able to sacrifice for absenting in work for just one day, at least for their daughter. She knew he was busy at work, but he is not the boss to be so busy like everyday, to the point he couldn't find time for their own daughter anymore just for once. This made Erza wanted to go visit Jellal in his office, again. And, see if ever her doubts in the first place are really true.

She left Wendy in a friend's house for a while, so she could visit her beloved husband. By this time, what is Jellal doing anyway, having no idea that his wife was on its way to pay him a visit?

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After lunch, while Jellal was in the carpark with Minerva, right after they had lunch out together. He approached her and asked, "Minerva, can we talk?", before Minerva could hop inside her car. "Yes?" Minerva asked back. "What do you want to talk about?"

Jellal just recalled what happened last night.

He just hit her pregnant wife, again, because of his never-ending denial of having an affair with someone.

Taking a deep breath first, then he finally spilled out, "Minerva...I have a wife, remember? I know that I don't look at her the same way anymore like before. But...".

"...she's still my wife. I need to love her, take care of her and our children, . They need me."

Minerva scoffed, "So, what are you trying to say? You wanna end this 'thing' between us. Is that it?".

"Yes.", Jellal nodded. "The point is...Minerva, I don't want to hurt her anymore. It breaks my heart to see her in pain, and our daughter seeing me - hurting her."

"It's not my fault you're hurting her. It's your own choice, Jellal. Don't end 'us' just because of that."

"No!" He suddenly raised his voice. "I'm always being carried away by my anger and temper because of you strangling me!"

Minerva chuckled, and told him, "Now you know how it feels like to see the person you love in pain? Listen, Fernandes - it is you who's hurting the person you love, not me. It breaks your heart to see Erza in pain under your own hands? Then, why hurt her if you know you can't stand seeing her in pain? How pathetic of you, Jellal. It's just because you don't really know what it's like to value the person you love."

"Minerva, why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just let me be happy with Erza?" He cried.

"You know why, Jellal."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, Erza, what brings you here?" Ultear asked, as she met Erza in the lobby.

"Ultear, where's my husband?" Erza asked, trying to sound politely despite the desperation and doubt filling her heart right now.

Recalling Minerva's threat, her heart skipped a beat, not knowing what exactly to tell her - the truth or another lie to cover up the two. "I don't know where-" She denied. Erza cut her off as she couldn't think of being polite and nice anymore due to her desperation to see her husband. "Stop lying! I know you know where my husband is!" She suddenly raised her voice. It's a good thing by this time people in the building are on their lunch break, or else some people would be talking about Jellal's wife.

"Please, tell me. Please.." She pleaded, while teary-eyed, which tackled Ultear's conscience, witnessing the pain in her eyes. "H-he's..." She stuttered.

"What?! Where?!"

Ultear took a deep breath before blurting out the truth. "He went out with our boss, Minerva."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

"Minerva, please! Please, stop doing this to me!" Jellal pleaded, almost teary-eyed and not knowing what to do with the sadistic Minerva. "I don't want to cheat on my wife anymore! I want to be faithful to her, again! I don't want her to discover about us."

"It's your problem, not mine, if she finds out." Minerva let out a sadistic chuckle. "Actually...you should be in jail right now. For hurting your wife physically...cheating on her...and, for killing Sting!"

"Minerva, stop! It was an accident! I didn't mean to - kill him! I-i-m sorry! Please, forgive me. Just please stop doing this to me! I want to be with my family in peace." He pleaded, almost kneeling in front of her.

"Well, guess what, it's too late! You can never bring back the life of the man I love!" Minerva laughed, almost insanely that all she could think about is making Jellal suffer as her revenge. "Maybe, you don't know how powerful I am. I can also make you kill the person you love! So, you would know how it feels like to lose someone that is dear to you. Because of you I lost the man I love. And, the only thing you could do is to replace the man I love. And, you think I'l gonna let you be happy with the woman you love. So, if you want to end this with me, then I'll guess I'll have to-"

"No, Minerva, don't!" Jellal knelt down in front of Minerva, not caring if it would downgrade his dignity. "Minerva...please, I'm begging you. My family needs me. They'll be homeless, hungry and fatherless if you sue me. My daughter needs me, and there's an unborn child I still need to support."

"Do what you have to do." She said.

Jellal stood up from kneeling on the ground, he can barely stand his legs properly. "Minerva, I want you. I need you." Then, he forcefully kissed her on her black lips. Minerva responded to his bitter kisses, and then she started unbuttoning her black blazer. It took their kiss for more than twenty seconds, while Jellal could only think about Erza, and Minerva loved seeing him suffer inside.

"Jellal..." They both pulled away from each other, the moment they heard a familiar voice of a woman.

Jellal rather wanted to be sucked by the ground the moment he realized Erza was there.

His wife was there, and she caught him cheating in the act.

"Erza...Erza, it's not what you think." He tried approaching her, his voice stammering, and has no idea what to say or how to explain from what his wife just saw.

Tears continuously streamed down to her cheeks, that all she can do is to run away. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to slap both of them actually for betraying her, but she chose to run away. To run away, while thinking it was just one terrible nightmare of hers.

Jellal chased after his wife, trying to speak with her. "Erza, Erza, please talk to me! It's what you think, I can explain-!"

Erza cut him off by slapping him as hard as she could to release her anger at him. Then, followed by another one, two, three slap. "I hate you! I hate you! What have I done to you to do this to me!? I asked you! I asked you if there is someone else, but you kept denying! You should have told me the truth, because finding it out by myself is more painful!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, releasing every anger inside her.

"Erza, I can explain!"

"Explain what?! It is clear! I already saw it! And, still you have denials-! Ughh!" Erza clutched for her belly when she suddenly felt a mild cramping. Then, thing next thing she knew is that there are trails of red blood flowing down from her womanhood to her legs. "Ughh! Ahhh!" Her legs collapsed, it's a good thing Jellal caught her. "Erza!" Jellal started to freak out as he realized his wife was bleeding.

"Jellal, our baby!" Erza cried on his chest.

He thought, she can't have a miscarriage. Not that only a few weeks to go and the baby will come out already.

Erza, little by little she started to become weak, until her everything went black for her.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The nurses quickly wheeled unconscious Erza in a stretcher towards to the emergency room, passing by some people and patients in the hospital. "Erza, I'm so sorry. Please, be strong." Jellal sobbed, holding his wife's hand. "Hang on..." Then, as they finally reached the emergency room, the nurse left Jellal outside. And, ordered him to wait...to wait for the good or bad news, if ever the baby will live or not. All he can do is pray for their baby, while sitting on the chairs outside the emergency room. By now, his conscience is already killing him. Now, that their baby was harmed because of him.

An hour later, a doctor finally came out to deliver the news. Jellal quickly jumped out from where he's sitting, curious and worried as the same time of what might happen to them because of him. But much to his surprise, the doctor was no ordinary doctor you'll just see in the hospital. It was his mother...

"Mom?" He gasped shockingly.

"Jellal?" The doctor, who was had mother, had the same reaction as they reunite after ten years, since Jellal fought for Erza from his parents.

Instead of asking 'what are you doing here, mom?' or 'how are you, mom?'. He already knew what his mother is doing in the hospital, since his mother is a doctor. He asked, "H-how are them? My wife and the baby?", worryingly.

"Hey, Jellal. It's been ten years." His mother tried to sound casual, as if they're just acquaintances.

"There's no time for saying 'hello' this minute. How's Erza?"

"Until now, you still disrespect me." His mother said sarcastically. "But it's okay. It's always because of that girl. Well, Erza...she almost lost the baby. It's a good thing the baby's grip on her womb was still strong despite her pregnancy condition."

"We had a fight, that's why she bleed because she got stressed." Jellal explained.

Her mother nodding and said, "I know, I know. And, I assume you also know about her pregnancy condition."

Jellal wondered, "What's with her pregnancy condition?".

"What kind of a husband are you to not to know how is her pregnancy? Well, let me tell you this. Her pregnancy is sensitive. Luckily, the baby was able to hang tight inside her womb. Because if the baby came out even if she's not yet due, which can result to the baby's death. You must consider it as a miracle. If she bleed again, I don't think we'll be able to save the baby anymore. Like I said, her pregnancy is sensitive. The baby's grip inside her womb is kind of weak, since she's always emotionally stressed. And since, this is like a second chance for her and the baby, as much as possible she should refrain from being emotionally stressed, exhausted and...from being slapped and spanked."

When his mother mentioned about being slapped and hit, it stopped him. "I saw some deep bruises on her back and arm. Tell me - was it you who did it to her?" His mother confronted. Instead of answering his mother's question, he just said, "I want to see her now."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside a hospital room, is where Jellal found his wife, laying on a hospital bed. Erza was already awake, gawking at the white ceiling, while caressing her belly. Jellal has no idea how to talk to his wife, not after what he done and what happened to her and the baby. He grabbed a chair and sat beside the bed where his wife is laying. He slowly crawled his hand towards to hers. He could see how pale the color of his lips, hands, actually her whole body is. She looks so helpless and weak.

"Erza..." He spoke. But he got no response from her. A dead silence hulled between the spouses for a few minutes. "Look, Erza, I'm sorry. Not just sorry...please forgive me. I know it's hard, but let me explain first."

"Jellal...I wanna go home."

"S-sure, we'll go home later night or tomorrow morning, once you're okay."

"No." Erza shook her head, as another trail of tears started streaming down to her cheeks again. "I wanna go home. I wanna go home to my family. Give me back to my parents." She sobbed. "I should have listened to them! You promised me, and my family that you will never hurt me, and you'll take care of me and our children. But why did you do this?", then she cried out loud. "I want my mother, my sisters, grandpa Rob, my friends. Please, just give me back to them. I wanna go home."

"Erza, no! No, I don't wanna lose you and our baby, and Wendy! W-we can get through with this! We can fix this! Please, don't give up!" Jellal cried. "I already gave you a lot of chances, but you never saw it! You're always on your pride and ego. With your anger and temper. And, since when did you care about this baby!? As far as I know, you don't want this baby because you think he'll just be another burden to you. I tried reaching you out every time, asking you what's the matter, but you kept pushing me away and I don't know why! And, now I know why..."

"I-"

"Jellal, let's separate already." She blurted, causing Jellal heart to shatter.

"Erza, what-"

"This marriage going nowhere. And, this is what you really wanted, right? To get me out of your life, and our children. I don't want Wendy to see how asshole his father was. Don't worry, tomorrow morning, Wendy and I are leaving, we'll be staying with my parents for the meantime. And, don't worry, I'll just raise her by myself and, you don't have to oblige yourself to spend the money your BOSS is giving you. Go live freely with the money your mistress is feeding you. I don't want to be a burden to your life anymore. Go back to your parents like I'll do. Maybe, we're not really meant to be with each other. Go live your life as a teenager."

"You know I can't do that! You're my family! I need you, Wendy and the baby!"

"Enough, Jellal. Please, enough...I give up."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

By night, Erza demanded to go home. After they fetched Wendy from where Erza left her... "Wendy, go pack your things." Erza told her daughter. The little girl wondered, "Why mama? Are we going on a trip?".

"Just do it, please." She demanded, but in a calm way as much as possible so the baby won't be harmed anymore. Wendy just nodded, and headed towards to her bedroom.

Inside their bedroom, she quickly pulled out a suitcase and duffel bag under their bed, and place it on the bed. She went for the closet, grabbing every stuff and clothes of hers. And, stuffed them inside the suitcase and duffel bag.

As Jellal entered their bedroom, he started to panic when he saw his wife packing all of its stuff already to leave. "Erza, what are you doing?" He tried approaching her, but Erza treated him as an invisible ghost she can't see, nor hear. "Erza, stop. We can talk about this. You don't have to go this way."

"I've had enough, Jellal. Just give me some space." Erza said calmly, without giving him a single glance, while she kept on stuffing her clothes inside the bags. "Erza, please. What do you want me to do? Okay, you want space? I'm the one who'll leave for a few weeks or days for you to have space. Just please don't leave this house, this is our home." He pleaded.

"Just let me be."

"Erza-"

"Please...please, before I scream out loud and bleed again."

Jellal sighed, teary-eyed, as he left his wife for a minute to cool off. Just as he went downstairs, he decided to make Erza a glass of milk, the milk for pregnant women. Because of what happened earlier, by this time he'll already do anything to take care of her and the baby's health.

Meanwhile, outside of their house. There stood a pink-haired girl, in front of their door, and was about to knock.

 _Meredy._

"This will help you two, Jellal and Erza..." She whispered, while staring at the pink vial of Sensory Link potion.

To be continued...

 **Oooooooooooooooooooo**

 **How was this chappie? Too short IKR. I'm kind of busy because of the speech choir in school. Review and rate, please :))**

 **I know this chapter is angsty, but dont worry there'll be humor and comedy already in the next chapters**

 **Next chapter : The switch**


	8. Chapter Five -The Switch (Part One)

A devastated Jellal couldn't even sit down and calm for a moment, of course, not with his wife and daughter packing their stuffs and ready to leave tomorrow morning. Jellal couldn't even finish the glass of milk he's making for Erza and the baby. Now that he wanted to show Erza he do care for her and the baby, she doesn't even want to listen to him. All she could think of is to leave him as soon as possible. Erza is the type of person that will do everything to do what she wants, so this is one problem for him. She locked the door of their bedroom so no Jellal will stop her from doing what she have decided.

Walk here, walk there, while scratching his head annoyingly. He wanted to kick everything around him, but of course he wouldn't. He won't let Erza find another reason to leave him. What's worst is that Erza's taking his daughter too. "Shit! Jellal, you're really the stupidest human being!" He gritted his teeth as he suddenly banged the kitchen counter with his hand that he doesn't even care if it kind of hurts. "Daddy?" He heard Wendy's voice behind, so he turned around to see his daughter. "Wendy?"

Jellal quickly approached his daughter by kneeling in front and embracing her. His conscience is starting to attack, especially when it's not just Erza who's affected, but his children. Wendy has still no idea that her beloved unborn baby brother almost died because of him. He pulled away from her and asked, "Is there anything you need from me?".

"Mama threw this." The little girl opened its palm and showed his father a golden ring. Jellal felt his whole body weakening, realizing how much Erza despises him for now. Wendy took his hand and handed him the golden ring. "I know it's expensive, I thought you might wanna keep it." Then, she was about to run back upstairs, but Jellal stopped her by holding her arm. "Wendy, wait!"

"Not now, daddy. I still have to pack up my clothes." The little bluenette said innocently, unaware of what happened between her parents.

"Wendy, why are you going with your mama?! You want to leave me too?" Jellal cried.

"Mama said it's for my baby brother's good. We'll take care of him. Besides, I also wanna see my grandparents."

"Wendy, I'll take care of your brother and your mama. Just please don't leave! Tell your mama not to leave. Tell her I wanna talk to her." Jellal pleaded.

"Daddy." Wendy sighed. "Mama doesn't want to talk to you. She said she wanted to be alone for a moment, and she said you'll only hurt her and the baby." It totally ripped his heart apart. Even him right now despises himself. He's starting to realize what a monster he has become. The only thing he could say is, "Is that so?".

"Wen-"

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Who is it?", he muttered annoyingly. "Who would come over by this late?" Jellal lets go of his daughter as he stood up to make his way to the door. Wendy ran back upstairs to her bedroom, while Jellal annoyingly walks towards the door. "Coming!" He yelled after another series of knocks.

Jellal clicked the doorknob to open, and was surprised to see his pink-haired co-worker, Meredy. "M-meredy? W-what are you doing here?" He asked. "I came here to discuss something important. I won't stay for long, I'll be quick. Uh, did I disturb you?" The pinknette said, while holding a manila envelope.

"Not really." Jellal answered, scratching his head for he couldn't do anything because it has something to do with his work. "Come in." He invited, and so the pinknette followed him inside.

Meredy wandered her eyes throughout their house, finding and thinking of a way on how she'll execute her plan. She has three options. First is to spray the potion throughout the room, so once the two have sniffed it, the potion will immediately take effect on them. The only problem with her first option is that what if Wendy also sniffed it. Of course, she doesn't want Wendy to get involved with her plan for the two. It'll be a mortal sin. Okay, so she moved on to her second option. Wherein she'll make the two drink it, while sleeping. But obviously, the two are not yet asleep. And, it is clearly impossible for her to make the, drink the potion while sleeping. If someone saw her doing it, that person will probably think she's a robber or what. So, moving on to her last option.

"You wanna have some coffee, juice or what?" Jellal asked who's about to head back to the kitchen. _Perfect!_ Meredy squealed inside her. "Sure. You might wanna join me, while I discuss these reports and paperworks to you." She said. "Yeah, okay. Let me, make some coffee for us." Then, he headed inside the kitchen, leaving the pinknette in the living room. Third option, to mix the potion in their drink. That was the easiest for now. This is her only chance to do her plan. She must not fail this time.

"Wendy!" Jellal called out. "Could you come down here for a sec?"

 _Now, how do I make Erza drink the potion too?,_ she thought.

Meredy could hear Wendy's footsteps from the staircase who was running downstairs towards the kitchen. Wendy reached the kitchen and asked her father, "Yes, daddy?". Meredy quietly peeked inside the kitchen, and there she could see Jellal making coffee and a glass of milk. "Can you uh- give this milk to your mama?" Jellal askedthe little bluenette. "Just a sec, after the water boils."

 _Perfectly perfect!_

Now, Meredy has made her final decision already. Third option.

"Okay," Wendy nodded. "I'll go pee at the bathroom for a while." Then, she skipped towards to the bathroom just next to the backdoor.

Now, all she has to do is to get Jellal's sight away from the mugs, so she could succeed in pouring the potion. Hmm, maybe she could send Jellal out of the kitchen, like going in the bathroom for a minute. "Do you have the papers for the investments?" She asked. Jellal nodded, who just took the kettle from the stove. "Yes, I have. Why do you need those?" He asked, while pouring the hot water to the mugs and half at the glass. "Yes, I need those actually. Ultear asked me to get those from you." She lied.

After Jellal poured half cold water on the glass to make the milk warm, he said, "Sure, I'll just go get my file-case at the car." Meredy was like, "Yes!", the moment Jellal left her alone in the kitchen.

The other mug of coffee has a floral design, while the other is just plain white. She took the plain white mug for her. She pulled out the small vial from her pocket and was ready to pour the pink liquid down the coffee. _Jellal, Erza...this is for you two. For your marriage and Wendy._ Then, she finally poured half of the liquid inside the vial, and as for the remaining liquid, she poured on Erza's milk. She took the teaspoon beside the mug and mixed the pink liquid along with coffee and milk.

"Meredy." She almost jumped in surprise as she heard Jellal's voice who was back in the kitchen. "Here are the papers." He said, then Jellal noticed she was holding the teaspoon that is dipped on his coffee. "What are you doing?" He asked, which made her heart beat faster nervously. "I-ugh, just adding a sugar to your coffee. Just like how I make your coffee every morning at the office." She lied and plastered a fake smile.

A toilet flush can be heard from the bathroom, and there Wendy finally came out from the bathroom. "Wendy, give this milk for your mama upstairs." He ordered and carefully handed the glass of warm milk to Wendy. Right after the little bluenette took the glass, she made her way back upstairs, leaving the two alone.

"What do you wanna discuss?" Jellal asked, taking the coffee in the floral mug, that was mixed with the Sensory link potion.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Mama?" Wendy opened the door a little, calling her mama. Erza, who was laying on the bed at gawking at the ceiling as the same time, sat upwards as she heard her daughter. "Wendy?"

Her daughter who was holding a glass of milk came inside and walked towards to her. "Daddy told me to give this to you." She said. Erza suddenly remembered what the doctor reminded her earlier, to drink a glass of milk and take her vitamins to safety the baby inside her womb. Wendy placed the glass on the nightstand and sat beside her mama on the bed. "Mama, are we really leaving tomorrow?" She asked, thinking of leaving her daddy alone.

Erza paused for a moment before she answers her curious daughter's question. "If we leave, are we still going back?" Wendy added. Actually, she has no idea. Pain, anger and hatred has been stuck in her heart and mind as the same time. All she could think about for now is to leave Jellal. This time, she won't give him another chance anymore, not after she already gave him but all he did was to push her away and act coldly. This time, she'll just think of herself and her children instead.

Erza pulled her daughter for an embrace, and leaned its head against her chest. "I...I'm not sure. Wendy, of course, I never wanted to leave your daddy, but it's just that...it's not working anymore. I tried reaching him out before, but he's so cold and pushing me away and I don't know why. But now I already know why. I just want to protect your baby brother from him." She said as a tear fell from her eye without her daughter noticing it. "I just can't take it anymore, and I hope you won't hate me for wanting to leave your daddy. I'm sorry."

"Mama, did daddy hurt you again?" Her daughter asked worryingly.

"It doesn't matter. We're leaving tomorrow. But if you wanna be with your daddy...it's okay. I mean, he's still your father and you have the right to choose to whom do you want to be with. I just want to protect your baby brother." Erza slowly pulled away from her.

"No, mama." Wendy shook her head. "I want to be with you and my baby brother." She said and embraced her mama's big belly.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You have to finish this one by Monday, and this one by Tuesday. Hey, are you listening?"

"Oh! Right, I'm sorry!" Jellal sighed. But actually Meredy doesn't really care if he isn't listening. Because she just really came to make the two have the potion. Jellal hasn't take a sip from the coffee yet, so Meredy just kept on talking. She wanted to see to it how the potion will take effect on Jellal.

"You're thinking of something else, right?"

"Y-yeah...sorry. It's me and Erza, we had a fight earlier."

Meredy let out a soft chuckle, "Is it just fight or she had a threatened miscarriage earlier?". Jellal's heart skipped a beat, wondering how did Meredy found out about it when he didn't even get to call someone from his office. "H-how did you know?" He wondered. "It doesn't matter. But, I'm telling you that you're lucky nothing happened to your unborn child." She told him, which made him feel guiltier.

A long pause occurred between them. Jellal could only think of Erza, his family. By now he's wishing for a device wherein he could turn back the time to undo everything. But this is the reality. All he could do is to clear his mind so he could think of the best way to approach and make up to her shattered wife. "I know. I didn't mean it." He said and was about to drink the coffee, but then he placed it down back.

Meredy clenched his fist. _Drink it already, you son of a bitch! I wanna go home!_

"You didn't mean it? I already talked about it with you before. I don't wanna tell you this, but if just did the right thing as early as possible, Erza wouldn't be pushed to leave you."

"How did you know she wants to separate with me?"

"I told you it doesn't matter. What you need to do is to make yourself do the right thing. It may be hard, but always remember that your wife is one of the important things you have in your life. I'm sure you don't wanna lose Erza." Jellal suddenly pictured the next morning, Erza leaving. He managed to lose his own parents and heir just to be with Erza, is his sacrifice just going nowhere just because of his stupidity, coward-ness and ego?

Meredy started jumping and squealing at the same time when Jellal finally lifts the mug to take a sip from his coffee. _This is it! This is it!_

Jellal swallowed the coffee along with the potion all the way down to his throat. Then he placed the mug down to the counter. He didn't feel a single thing actually, just the bitterness of the coffee, which worried Meredy. "As usual, your coffee tastes good." He forced a smile on the pinknette.

"Jellal, maybe I should just discuss your work tomorrow. When your mind is nolonger being diverted in something else." Meredy took the manila envelope and folder from the counter. "I hope you'll be able to think of the right thing. Clear your mind for a while. Just this time, try to divert your mind away from work, and start thinking about your family first. Good night." Then, Meredy was about to leave him alone in the kitchen when she suddenly hear Jellal moaning.

"Uhh...my...I'm dizzy." Jellal moaned, while clutching his head. All Jellal could see is his world whirling. He felt like as if he whirled his body as a ice-skater or ballerina. He could barely stand straight nor open his eyes. Meredy approached him right before he lost consciousness and fall onto the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Jellal. I just want to help you out. I want to remind you how to be a husband and father..."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

While caressing her big belly, Erza took the glass of warm milk from the nightstand before she sleeps. She thought maybe could help her sleep despite her messed-up mind. As the glass touched her pale lips, she swallowed half of the milk all the way down to her throat and gulped right after. In less than a minute, Erza felt dizzy as Jellal. Her eyesight is whirling and she could barely see or sit straightly on the bed.

What's going on? Am I gonna die?

Then, the pregnant redhead lost its consciousness, her head landing on the pillow.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Sorry for the short update. I've been totally busy these past weeks. We've been doing film reviews, book reports, poems and storytelling in English class. Plus, reporting about Trigonometry in Math. I'll be updating the red string of fate or the perfect time next. Thanks for those who reviewed on the previous chapter. I hope i'll get a lot of reviews so would be more encouraged to update this story faster.**

 **XOXO**

 **-animelover4ever58**


	9. Chapter Five - The Switch (Part two)

**Erza**

I was awakened by the sunlight coming from the window. Obviously it only means one thing - it's already morning and time to leave. Time to leave Jellal and go home. But why do I feel like something is stopping me to do so right now? I feel so lazy. I feel like I don't wanna get up for now. All I want is just to sleep and forget the pain.

My head hurts and I don't know why. I've been trying to touch my pillow behind my head and the soft mattress under me, but not a single fluffy stuff can be found. All I could feel is a cold and hard surface. I realized I am sleeping on a hard surface. So, then I slowly opened my eyes, until I get used to the light. As my vision becomes clear, I could now see the white ceiling and small chandelier. But wait a minute! Our bedroom doesn't have a chandelier nor a white ceiling!

I roamed my eyes left and right, but instead of seeing the wooden wardrobe closet, nightstand, lampshade, alarm clock and clothes stand. I see the broomstick beside the trashcan and dustpan, the kitchen counter, the door to the backyard and a broken mug with a dried puddle of coffee on the tiled floor. Hold on a sec-!

When I moved my eyeballs in front, I met a rat's creepy gaze. A rat...there's a rat on my chest! "Kyaaaaa!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I forced the rat of me. I kicked my legs up in the air, crawled backwards which made me hit my head and back at something hard like a wall. "Ow!" I whimpered and clutched my head, leaning on where I just hit myself. Wait, I smell something fishy. Can somebody explain why am I sleeping in the kitchen?

If I am laying on the kitchen floor, I must have passed out last night. Wait, my baby! I clutched for my belly, but it is clearly obvious that my belly is flat. No...did I lost my baby? No, please. But it is not my flat stomach that startled me. It is when I noticed I am not wearing a lady's clothes. I usually wear maternity dress, but why the hell am I wearing a formal pants and a white long sleeve shirt with a striped tie?

No, no, no, It's just a dream. It's not real. It's not real that I am wearing Jellal's office clothes and my stomach flat.

But it wasn't just my stomach that is flat.

My breasts! Where are my beloved breasts that boost up my sex appeal and my milk storage for my little boy?!

I kept touching my torso. The only thing I could feel are hard rock muscles, that is like Jellal's abs. No, no! Then, I noticed that no long hair is irritating my face. My hands quickly crawled up to my head. Okay, when did I get my hair in barber's cut? I tweaked my hair. I know this hair texture and length. Being Jellal's wife for years, I can't be mistaken that this is his hair. This is hair! His hair that I always pull whenever we make love.

No, no, no!

I'm just dreaming!

But there's only one thing I haven't checked.

Down there.

Should I go check it? Because I have the strong feeling that if I checked the thing down the belt...God!

I quickly paced upwards from the floor and ran towards to the mirror on the living room. My legs started to tremble and so is my voice. "I...i-i-i-i-kyaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed. I'm Jellal! I'm Jellal! Why am I Jellal?!

 _Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak!_

I keep slapping my face left and right several times to wake me up from this ridiculous nightmare. "This is not real! This is not real! Erza, you're just too emotionally stressed! Please, wake up!" I cried as I keep on slapping the face of Jellal again and again. But then again, nothing changes. It is real. I am in Jellal's body. "Ahhhhh!" I let out another scream, while I keep jumping insanely.

Wait...if I am in Jellal's body? Then...where is my body and Jellal?

I grabbed the vase from the coffee table. I started tiptoeing upstairs. Okay, Erza, please clam down. Please, please!

I finally reached our bedroom door. I gulped down my saliva before I push the door open. I twisted the doorknob to open. And, _BLAG!_ The door hit the wall as I pushed it hardly. The first thing I saw is Wendy sleeping beside me! My body! If I was in Jellal's body, so it isn't impossible that Jellal is in my body.

I tiptoed towards to my body that was sleeping. I am snoring, my hair scattered all over the pillow and a saliva that was about to stream down to my chin. I can say that it's Jellal inside my body by the sleeping position. And there, Wendy was just sleeping beside me with her arm wrapped around my big belly. I sighed in relief, knowing that I'm still pregnant. It's a good thing nothing changed in that.

"Hey...hello?" I shook my body lightly.

"Wake up. J-jellal? You there?" I whispered.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled, Jellal inside me mumbled.

"Hey, Jellal! There's no time for snoozing!" I hissed.

"Ugh!" He groaned, grabbing the a pillow from Wendy's back and hid my face under it.

Now, he's pissing me off. You should be lucky you're in my pregnant body or else I would have pulled you off the bed. "Jellal! You son of a bitch, wake up!" I pulled off the pillow off my face and threw it on the floor. Then, he finally moved his body, stretching my arms and legs while mumbling. "Can't I just have one minute please? It's Sunday...no work." He mumbled, then he finally opened his eyes, blinking it several times.

"J-jellal...Jellal..."

Then, he widened my eyes open in shock to see his own body standing in front of him. "Jellal, Jellal, don't...freak out, okay?" I told him. But instead of doing what I told him to do so, he...

"Ahhh!" He screamed badly and paced out of the bed. He quickly grabbed his belt from the clothes stand. "W-w-w-who are you?! State your name!" He hissed at me with my legs trembling, while holding the belt. I took a step forward to approach him, but he backed away from me. "Don't come near me you freakin' shadow clone!" He threatened, still trembling in fear.

I scoffed at him and placed my hands on his waist. "Hey, stupid!" I threw a glare on him. "I'm not a shadow clone or an illusion! I'm real! It's me your wife, Erza! Isn't it obvious? You are me right now! Look, haven't you noticed you're pregnant!?" Then, he quickly ran towards the mirror to see himself. "Oh...my...god..." He whimpered. "Look at me..." He clutched my face and long hair. Then, his eyes down to my belly. "I'm pregnant! Oh my god, I'm so fat and lousy!"

"Excuse me?!" I hissed at him. Fat and lousy?! How dare this dick! I wouldn't be lousy and fat if he didn't filled my womb with his juices nine months ago! I'm not that fat! I still have curves in my body. I'm just wearing a loose maternity dress and my hair in messy buns, but how dare he call me lousy! Now, I know why he is cheating on me with some slutty woman!

"No! No! Noooo!" He screamed insanely. "I-i want my body back!"

"What do you think? I don't want mine!? You're carrying my child!" I yelled at him insanely. "O-oh my god, you're carrying my child." My heart suddenly skipped a beat that I could just sit on the small couch and cover my face with his palms.

"I-i can't give birth! I'm a man! I'm not meant to carry a child! And especially, I'm not meant to sit inside the delivery room, screaming to death while pushing out a freakin' infant. Erza, do something!"

"I-i...I have no idea." I whined.

"Y-you think we're just..." He started scratching my head insanely. "...crazy or dreaming?!"

I jumped out from the couch. "Y-yes, m-maybe you're right!" God, I don't know why am I agreeing to him. "Maybe, it's because I'm too emotionally stressed because of you, and maybe because your mistress gave you some sort of love potion that messed up with your mind too!" I seriously have no idea what am I even saying already. I'm being carried away by my anger at Jellal and with this creepy body switch at the same time, but all I know is I need to get back to my body as soon as possible. God, my cruel husband who just used to beat me up before is carrying his son whom he almost killed! I need to save my son from his father! God, please!

We both felt like as if someone splashed a bucket of cold water to us that made is froze from where we are standing when we heard Wendy moaning. Wendy was stretching her arms up in the air, then she moved upwards to sit on the bed. "Good morning, mama." She yawned, while rubbing her eyes. "S-Sweetie!" I blurted out that I forgot I'm not in my body. A wondering expression appeared on her face. "Hey, daddy." She greeted normally.

Now, who is her mama?

I elbowed Jellal. "You're her mama." I muttered. When I said those words to Jellal, I could see how I sent chills down to her spine. "Mama, okay...I'm...her mama for now." He breathed nervously.

Jellal gulped before speaking. "D-darling...s-sweetie." He stammered.

"Mama, are you okay? Are we gonna leave after breakfast?" She wondered.

Shit. How am I gonna leave with me stuck in Jellal's body? I can leave with his body, but if I arrive at my parents' house they won't believe me I'm their daughter and they'll think Jellal is crazy! And especially, I cannot leave my unborn son with his father. I can't trust Jellal in carrying him.

"Y-yeah! Mama's perfectly fine sweetie!" I blurted and quickly approached her. I carried her out from the bed and made her walk towards to the door. "So, honey, please leave ME and your mama alone for a moment. W-we're not gonna leave today, m-maybe the next day or most probably next week! Y-your daddy and I'll just have to- fix something! G-go get you a breakfast downstairs. There's a cereal, strawberry jam, Nutella and whatever leftovers there's in the fridge! Whatever, just go down and eat breakfast." Then, I slammed the door at Wendy.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

God, please, let this all be a nightmare.

"Erza..." I hear Jellal trembling. "C-can you explain me what's going on?" He asked once again. How should I know? I just woke up inside your body, stupid! "How should I know?!" I scoffed. "All we can do right now is to find a way how we can get back on our own bodies!"

"I-i-i'll call 911!" He freaked out and grabbed the wireless phone on top of the dresser.

"No!" I snatched the phone from him to stop him from dialing those three numbers that could make things a lot worst. "No, no, no, this is one thing you should never do! We can't call anyone!" I scolded him.

"Why not?"

"Look...if you call 911, there's a huge possibility that they'll think we're crazy! They're gonna send us to a mental hospital! And what about Wendy if that happens? The social workers are gonna take her!" He scratched my head. "Oh, Erza! What are we gonna do?! How can I go to work like this?!" He started jumping hysterically.

I walk here and there. I completely look like an insane person who escaped from a mental hospital. "I-i can go to your office for the meantime, like- just for once only! T-then, you stay here with Wendy!"

"What?! You can't go to my office!" He protested.

I crossed his arms together and glared at him. "Why not? Are you afraid that I might kick your boss aka mistress's booty?" Because of what I said he could just sigh and remain silent for seconds. Oh Jellal. You better pray to get ourselves back to our own bodies or else I'm gonna have to go to your office and see your boss. If that happens, I just can't wait to peel off your mistresses's skin.

"It's not that Erza." He sighed, trying to sound calm. "You don't know anything about my work, Erza. You don't anything about arranging paperworks, making presentations, communicating with different businesspeople and especially...you have no idea about technology at all." He suddenly scoffed at me sarcastically.

"Are you underestimating me?"

"No, but I'm telling the truth. You don't even know how to use a computer aside from typing a document. You don't even know how to use an Iphone or an Android phone. You have no idea on how to print a document or to photocopy a paper. One time, I allowed you to use my Iphone, but then you reseted it. And one time, I told you to print something, but you ended up crashing the printer. Thus, I cannot trust a country girl with my job."

How dare he! He is a complete son of a bitch!

"You know what?! You're just like you're bitchy mother and you're asshole father!" I pointed my index finger at him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Erza, why are you involving my parents in here? We're talking about our situation!"

"I may have grew up from a poor family whose source of income is making clay pots, sowing seeds and harvesting crops and strawberries for your family's business, clean animal's poo and cook for your family-"

"Okay, here we go again. We're going to talk about something that isn't related to the main problem."

"But it was you who brought this up!"

"Erza, come on! We should be thinking of a way to get ourselves back to our bodies!" He groaned.

"How can you expect us to think of a way if we're like this?!" I yelled at him. I don't really care if I yell angrily at him. It won't affect my baby anymore even if I get stressed. I'm in his body anyway. And he can no longer hit me because I'm the man this time, and i have his strong arms which he always use to hurt me. After I said those words to him, a long silence occurred between us.

"Anyway...if we won't be able to find a way to get back until tomorrow, and you can't go to work. It's fine! I'm not the one who'll lose a job, but you. Anyways...you have your boss. She could give you anything you want. This doesn't change my decision that I'm going back to my parents. So, when I'm gone, you're free to eat all of those things she'll feed you." I told him.

"Erza...about yesterday, let's talk about it, please. I'll explain everything." He approached me, but I pushed his hands away from me. "Erza, will you please listen to me? We can't be like this all the time! Just please listen to me first before you go making decisions you aren't even sure."

"No, Jellal. I am sure about my decision. Whatever your explanation is, it's not gonna work and it won't change anything, anyway." I said and walked towards to the door. "I'll find a way to get ourselves back to normal as soon as possible. Because I'm looking forward to go back home. I think you should too. Because you can't go to work or make love to your woman in my body." The , I left him dumbfounded inside.


	10. Author's note

Hey!

It's been a month or two since the last time I updated. I just want to say that this story will be on a hiatus until the end of December or before Christmas because I'm going to adjust the story and ending to make it more exciting and thrilling to read. Sorry I wasn't able to update one of my stories because I've been really busy lately. Another problem (which I often encounter) the file of the next chapter of Just Friends...was corrupted :(( It was 4k words for god's sake. I don't know how will I revive it. But don't worry, while waiting for my next updates I'll be posting my first ever one shot ;)

-AnimeLover4Ever58


	11. Chapter Six - A good opportunity?

**Jellal**

I used to experience being in a situation where I get to the point that I just wanna buy a hammer from a hardware store and use it on my head to wake up myself from the horrible nightmare of reality I'm going through. But despite of that thinking, I managed to get through those situations so far. I have a question though, can I avoid thinking of just committing suicide instead of being stuck in a pregnant woman's body?

Large and heavy breasts

Big booty

Big belly

Long irritating hair

Small muscles

Well, if you would picture those, I have them all in my body right now - in my wife's body actually because I got stuck inside her body!

I really hope I could just kill myself than stand carrying those for a day, but I don't want to do so because I pity the innocent unborn child in Erza's womb whose my son. I can no longer hope that this is just probably a horrible nightmare. This is real. Again, I am stuck inside my wife's body and I have no idea how long will I be in her body, how on earth did I switched bodies with her and how will we be able to get back to normal?

How on earth I could go to work?! How can I ensure Erza can go to work by pretending to be me?co

Okay, so I just followed Erza downstairs, who walked out of the room while we're in the middle of some argument. But I don't think I could take another step with this heavy watermelon inside me! Her long hair is so irritating that her bangs always slips in front of my eyes, her eyes actually. I've had enough of her big belly already. The worst part of walking is her large breasts are adding up to the weight of her body. Plus, I can't see the floor completely because her large breasts are covering up where I am stepping at. What if I trip over a small rock which I fail to notice because of her large breasts?

I successfully walked down the staircase, which is probably the first blessing I received while inside her body. I don't think I will ever come back upstairs and face the struggle of going downstairs again with these two heavy _things_ on her torso. I walked towards the kitchen where I find Erza, who was in my body, awkwardly sitting with Wendy. Wendy was eating cheerios on the counter table with her _mama_.

Wendy is so quiet, not a single word comes out from her mouth. But Erza keeps speaking to her.

"Wendy, did you sleep well last night?" Erza kept asking Wendy those usual questions asked by mother's. "Did you brushed your teeth properly and applied insect repellant?" Wendy just kept nodding, awkwardly. "After you eat, you go take a bubble bath already, while I clean the house."

I suddenly wondered why Wendy touched her neck and forehead, mine actually. "Is there something wrong, sweetie?" Erza wondered.

"Are you sick?" She suddenly asked, probably wondering why her daddy is acting like her mama.

"Huh?" Erza wondered. And me, I could just face palm.

"Did you just asked about how was my sleep?"

"Wendy, I don't understand."

"You called me sweetie? And you're gonna...clean the house?"

"Wendy, what's the matter?" She scratched my head.

Erza, you still don't get it?! I never called Wendy sweetie nor ask her those questions you always ask her every single day of her everyday life, especially I never cleaned uo the whole house like you do everyday.

Wendy jumped down from the bar stool. "Nothing, daddy, I'll just play outside before I take a bubble bath." Then, she quickly ran outside through the back door in the kitchen. She just sighed and started cleaning up the plates instead.

"Erza," I spoke up and walked in the kitchen. "I..." But I realized, I have no idea what to say. I'm still shocked of our situation right now. Whose normal people would swap bodies?

"What?" She batted a glare at me. She's still mad at me obviously, after everything that happened yesterday, plus our situation right now.

"How do we get back to normal?"

She scoffed at me, "How will I know? Do I have any idea about anything? Why don't you answer it for yourself since you are a smart guy unlike me who grew up without knowing how to use a printer?!".

"Erza, it's not the time we should argue about the way you are. We're talking about how we'll get back to our own bodies." I tried to calm her.

She just remained silent, just sitting on the counter. Seriously, I literally have no idea what should we do. I don't even know how we swapped bodies. How can we live the way we used to everyday when our life has also switched? I can't go to work with her body, and she can't do my work properly if she goes to my office. And don't expect me to go cleaning the house like what she used to do everyday. And...and...the baby!

What about our baby which I'm responsible of carrying right now?! As far as I could remember she's almost on the ninth month of her pregnancy and her water bag could break anytime. No, no, no! I can't deliver this baby! I don't wanna be "the first man who experienced painful childbirth" in the world record. I'd rather die, than experience the pain of breathing and pushing. No! As much as possible I'm gonna find a way to solve this. I'm gonna find out if ever there's someone who performed a ritual on us for us to switch bodies. I vow that there's no way I would let myself deliver a baby. I don't care if it is my child! No, buts! I've had enough of experiencing what it's like to carry a fetus inside a womb. I have no interest in taking it to the next level.

Erza jumped down from the counter and knelt in front of me. She moved her ear against to my belly, which is actually hers. She caressed her own big belly. "Baby? Can you hear me?" She spoke to her tummy. "I'm sorry if mama won't be able to be with you. But I promise that you'll be safe with your daddy. Just please behave, so he won't get mad at you. I love you." Then, she kissed her belly.

Seeing her like that to my own child is just, how do I even explain this feeling? Heartwarming and so sweet. It's just so sweet of her to treat our unborn child as if he is already present in the human world.

She stood up from the floor and forced a direct eye contact with me. "Jellal..." She started. "Please, take care of our son. I-i know it'll be hard for you to carry him, but no matter how hard it is and no matter how naughty he is inside I hope you'll be patient. It's just for the meantime. Please, don't hurt him. I promise I'll find a way to get ourselves back as soon as possible."

Why does she think I'll hurt our son? Of course, I wouldn't hurt our son!

We both survived the whole day. And ready as we'll ever be for the next day in each other's body. Erza and I don't really speak with each other that much. I know she's very disappointed in me, for cheating on her. Well, I didn't cheat on her actually. Minerva was just forcing me to do so. If only I had the guts to say no to her, I would. But I couldn't, because I'm afraid that a simple 'no' could harm my family's life. Still, I feel like I did cheated on her because I've been lying to her for years.

I can sense the total awkwardness in Wendy whenever Erza approaches her the way she approaches her normally before. I wonder if Wendy could sense something fishy about our characters. Erza did all the household chores like what she used to do everyday. She finds it a lot easy to do her chores because for the meantime her bloated tummy isn't attached to her. I did nothing. She just made me rest, saying that it is the only time our son could rest from _doing_ the household chores with her. She just approaches me if she'll make me take her vitamins, milk and fruits.

The night has come where it is the time to go to bed already. Erza didn't mind sleeping beside with me at all, since she wanted to monitor our son every time. I'm glad for her that she was able to sleep freely in any kind of position she wants to without having a baby compressed. But me, it's already midnight and yet I couldn't sleep even if in just a few minutes. The baby keeps kicking inside me! I feel like there are so many butterflies inside my stomach.

"Erza..." I woke her up.

"Hmm?" She mumbled.

"I can't sleep. He's kicking so hard." I told her.

Then, she moved her body upwards to sit on the bed. She pulled up the skirt if her hight gown, exposing her bare tummy. "Baby..." She spoke, while caressing her tummy. "Go sleep already. Daddy can't sleep because you're too naughty."

I'm amazed as I keep watching her tummy moving just like a heartbeat. "I know you're just happy because you're with daddy. I am too, but you have to behave because daddy wants to rest already."

The more I watch how sweet she is to my children, the more my conscience is killing me. On the other hand, I want this body switch to last for a little bit long. So, she could have a reason to stay with me. For her not to leave me with our children. I don't want her to leave. We're a family, and if I lose her, I'll be all alone because I have no family to return to just as her. Maybe I just have to show her that I'm really sorry. Maybe she'll give me another chance to change, so she won't have a reason to leave me.

This body switch is such a great chance for me to set things right, for us, for our children.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: how was it? :D it's just another short update before i go back to school and be busy again. I've already thought of a better story climax and ending. So, i hope you keep in touch with the story to find out what will happen next.**

 **Please review, follow and favorite :D**


	12. Chapter Seven - Conditions

3rd Person

As of six in the morning, it wasn't the alarm clock that ended Erza's dreams, but the consistent ringing of the telephone on the nightstand. She could thank the phone for ringing like more than five times which caused her to wake up thirty minutes early than the usual time she wakes up. But she wondered who would call this early, unless it's an emergency.

She lazily kicked the blankets off her without any hardships, unlike before when she could hardly do anything due to her pregnancy. It was the second morning she woke up in Jellal's body and without having her caress her big belly before getting up. She sat on the bed and grabbed the receiver of the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She says in Jellal's husky voice.

"Thank god you finally answered. My body is about to decompose waiting for you!" A middle aged man sighed in a sarcastic way.

Erza wondered, "Ugh...can I help you, sir? May I know who are you?"

"Oh, Mr. Fernandes! I am just your boss and I'm the one who helps you feed yourself and your family. If you would like to keep your job, you may help me and your co-workers in preparing for out business proposal! Where were you last time? Minerva told me after you talked with a client, you just went home without asking for my permission. May I just remind you Mr. Fernandes that if you don't keep on taking your job seriously, then I suggest you go walking down the streets already and look for a new job with a boss who could tolerate such unprofessionalism of yours." The man yelled angrily. Erza was surprised from the way the man who claims to be her husband's boss talks too harsh. She haven't meet a real professional businessman. She knew that businessmen act professionally, and polite. But from the way her husband's boss talk, she figured out she could be wrong from her own perceptions about business people. That moment she finally get to know for a little bit the kind of 'master' Jellal is working for, she figured out she needs to defend him and of course them who eats from the salary gets from that man.

"I beg your pardon, sir." She scoffed.

"Beg my pardon? I beg for your pardon. I pay you a bundle which is why you're able to feed your family, and you are complaining for telling you the truth?"

"No, sir.." Erza objected, but still trying to act polite for it wasn't her arrogant side could be seen but Jellal's. "You're not just telling the truth. Yes, I am not rich as you, I work for you, but I do have a credibility which is why I do not deserve to be discriminated pr underestimated. Pardon me for being impolite, but the way you speak sir is what's unprofessional. Not me cutting office hours without asking for permission. Yes, I do feed myself and my family from the salary you gave me. But hello?! I work for you hard so I deserve a salary. The money didn't just literally came from you, but from the hard work, stress and sweat I sacrificed. Is this how you really treat your people? How do you intimidate them so they'd keep on working for you? By means of threatening them with the amount of salary they get from you to feed theirselves and family? I am really sorry, sir, but the way you just interact with your-"

"Fernandes! You don't talk to me that way! I won't say another word to explain anymore on this phone. I'll have a word with you at my office later before the presentation. I want to see your cheap ass in my company later or else you're fired!" The man yelled once again, ten hanged up the phone.

Now, what'll she do?

Erza suddenly scratched Jellal's hair in panic. Panicking of how she'll tell Jellal that she got carried away by her emotions and burst out her inner thoughts about the boss all of the sudden. From what she did, the boss demanded to have Jellal at the office early in the morning and do the presentation for the company's business proposal well or else he's going to be fired.

She took a deep breath before tapping her shoulders to wake Jellal. "Jellal..." She whispered. Jellal just mumbled. "Jellal..." She sighed. "I have to go to work."

"You don't have a work, you're just a freakin housewife..." He groaned, still half-asleep.

"Jellal!" Erza couldn't take it anymore. She quickly grabbed the blankets of 'her' body. "Wake up! Your boss wants you in the office this instant or else you'll be fired."

Jellal, hearing about his work, just suddenly made him woke up as if Erza had splashed a bucket of water on him. "What?! What have I done? What did he say? What did you tell him? Oh, god!" Jellal asked, panicking. "He's gonna kill me again!"

"Well, he called and he said that you should get your cheap ass in the office right away. He insulted you like an animal. He said that if it weren't for him, you wouldn't be able to feed yourself and us. That if you won't be able to take your job seriously, you better be walking on the streets already and start looking for a job with a boss who could tolerate your unprofessionalism. I couldn't take those words he is batting at you! I can't believe you're able to stand that kind of boss for eight years."

"You didn't tell him anything, right? You didn't respond whatever insult he said. Please, Erza, tell me you didn't." Jellal said nervously. Erza could just gulp, and say "Uh oh" deep inside her. "Actually, I did..." She answered nervously.

"You did?! What the hell did you tell him? Oh, Erza, you better make sure it's not something offending or, or- some kind of a lecture cause you- neither I are in a position to do so." Jellal freaked out due to his fear of his boss, who happened to be Minerva's stepfather and the president of the company he is working at. Working for the man who arranged his marriage with Minerva ten years ago and Minerva who is his ex-fiancé and 'mistress' is just the worst thing that could ever happen to his life as a breadwinner. Not only his dignity being dragged down because he allowed himself to work for the company his ex-fiancé owns. Before, the reason why they are arranged to marry each other is because it shall serve as the symbol of their companies' unity and their families as well. But his father regretted bringing him to their rest house on his 17th summer. His father's aim was only to keep him away from drinking and hanging out with his friends often and flirting with those 'cheap' girls he meets at night clubs. And his main goal is actually to have Jellal and Minerva spend time together in a provincial place that is very distant from urban areas. But who would have thought that his son whose born with a golden spoon on its mouth would lay its eyes on an ordinary poor farm girl?

"Well, I told him about who's actually being unprofessional between the two of you. I mean, he can't just insult you like that! You've been working for his company for what- seven or eight years already? And after all you've done for his stupid company he'll insult you like you're some kind of animal working for him? He does have to learn how to step on the brakes of his mouth! You know if only I could get a job I wouldn't let you work for that bastard anymore." Erza explained.

Jellal could just put his palm all over 'Erza's' face. "Erza, do you even realized what you'v done?! No employee has ever talk to him that way. Because what you did, I'm good as dead right now."

"I just defended you. You're the one who feeds us like what he says! So he's insulting us that if it weren't for him Wendy and I would have died from starvation already? Damn, he is too much. Sometimes he has to be given a taste of his own medicine."

"I could lose my job because what you do. I am one lucky employee because I was able to stay in that company for more than four years. I can't just lose everything I worked for eight years just because of your uncontrollable emotions and arrogance."

Erza scoffed sarcastically at him, "I am arrogant, yes, but I am just trying to stand for our family's dignity. He can't just insult us just because we're not rich, and our income comes from the salary he gives you. Well, actually, you do deserve it because it all came from your stress and sweat."

"Even so-!" Jellal objected, but was cut off by his wife.

"So I am wrong and it is right to just right to let that boss of yours insult you like that as if you don't have any participation in making his company successful after eight years of your service. Well, maybe it is absolutely fine with you. That's the man and your ex-fiancé aka mistress' company anyway. So you don't care whatever they say. You're telling yourself you could have been the boss of that company if only you didn't keep on insisting before you'd rather be with me than Minerva." She said angrily.

"Erza, will you please stop bringing up about Minerva and I?" Jellal sighed. "Let's forget about her being my ex-fiancé and...what you saw last time. Let's forget about it please. And start over without bringing up Minerva in our lives." He tried approaching her humbly. But his shattered wouldn't just easily do as he says for it is not easy to forget the woman who's absolutely the pest in their lives ever since. "You think it's that easy to do!" She gritted her teeth in anger and didn't let him near her. "Well, why would I care about your job? Wendy and I are leaving this living hell anyway, just after we get back to normal. I won't give a fuck about your job anymore. I don't care if you wasted half of your life because of it and if it was one of the reasons why we fight. Start over a new life on your own." Then, she annoyingly tossed a pillow on him.

Erza walked towards the door to go for Wendy in its bedroom. Jellal quickly stopped her by holding 'his' arm and pinning her on the wall. He forced a direct eye contact on her, showing humbleness despite what he have done to her. "Erza..." He stuttered, not knowing what exactly to tell the woman whom he made a huge damage physically, mentally, emotionally and psychologically. What does he expect from a woman whose battered and bruised, underestimated and betrayed by its own husband? "I know I've been a terrible husband to you-"

"I'm glad you knew it yourself." Erza rolled her eyes on him.

"Wait, let me finish first." Jellal sighed once again, still acting humbly. "I know I've underestimated you much before like my own parent did. You, not being able to go to school because you had to work with your parents at our own farm. But Erza...I was wrong, maybe. You are a smart and intelligent girl in your own ways. Y-yes, in your own ways maybe not in books but smart in the way of making good decisions and ways on your own."

There was a long silence between them after his words regarding his flattering words. But after being fooled by his words several times, she finds it hard to believe him even if this time he was motivating her. "Erza, please help me. I need you to pretend as me at work, just for me not to lose my job. I'm begging you."

"I...I would like to help you...but like what you've said I clearly have no idea what it's like to act knowledgable and smart in talking with professional people. I can't just go to your office this morning and present myself as you in whatever that presentation your boss is talking about. I don't have any idea about the business proposal and even everything about your work. I don't even know what you're work really is all about cause you've never told me. You always say you're part of the sales department, but you never told me what were you selling."

"Erza, please just do this not just for me, but for our children too. I am working for their future."

"Yeah, right. Those salary you get recently is mostly from Minerva, right? I mean, the increase and bonus you get came from her own money. I can't believe Wendy and I we're able to eat because of that girl. "

"Alright...I'm a jerk, asshole, bastard, son of a bitch an whatever word bet defines me, just please do this for me. Just this day."

"It's easy to go there, and kick Minerva's booty. Oh, I mean to save your job. What you cannot entrust me is to make the business proposal presentation assigned to you successful."

Jellal started panicking to the highest level inside him. He can't discuss every detail of his work and presentation to Erza in an hour, unless Erza has an experience in working as a part of the Sales Department. But the problem is, she isn't. Erza hasn't experienced to actually work in a office and with professional business people.

Just a few minutes after the boss has called, the telephone started ringing once again. This time, it was Jellal who picked it up already.

"Hello?" He mimicked his own husky voice with Erza's voice.

"Jellal," It was Minerva.

"M-minerva! Yes?" Jellal stuttered, and turned his eyes on Erza.

"Jellal, the presentation is moved tomorrow by Mr. Tanaka. So we all still have time to prepare for it."

"R-really?! Oh god, thank you!" Jellal sighed in relief in the way as if he won a jackpot prize in the lottery. "Why? I thought they said no matter what happens today is the day?" He asked. Before Jellal could even hear Minerva's answer, Erza quickly grabbed the receiver from his hands.

"Erza, what are you-?!" Jellal muttered. Erza gave him a deathly glare, making Jellal stop from hesitating.

"Hey, why was the presentation moved again?" She asked and gave Jellal an evil-like smirk to annoy him.

"Dad accidentally slipped on the staircase while talking with someone on the phone. He got very mad, and there, he didn't notice the puddle on the stairs. We are going to rush him to the hospital right now." Minerva replied.

"Serves him right." Erza muttered.

"And I want you to finalize those papers I gave Ultear before the presentation tomorrow. We have a day to make our preparations better. I'll be at the office after lunch, then I'll gather the whole Sales Department at the conference room by two o'clock."

"Alright, anything else, Madame?" She asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Nothing else, Jelly. Maybe make love in the couch after the meeting or drink out again, and talk about your problems." Minerva answered in a flirtatious and seductive voice.

Erza clenched her fist in annoyance of Jellal's 'mistress'. "Oh, Minerva! I'm sorry but Erza and I already had three rounds this morning. You know, for a healthy pregnancy. I also considered it as an exercise this morning for my preparation for the presentation that was supposed to be later. Maybe we'll make love again with each other at the shower tomorrow, instead of jogging 3km at a work presentation day. Oh god, I just love having a morning sex with her." She said at the highest level of sarcastic tone she has.

"Oh, Jellal! Did you just do it because she found out about us already?"

"No, Minerva. Cause I prefer being with my wife whom may be wore out already, but at least I knew that it was because of me. Sorry Minerva, maybe you should just find another co-worker to make love with you at your couch. I'm pleased and contended enough with Erza."

"Jellal, what are you-?!"

"Alrighty then, Minerva! Gotta go take a warm bubble bath with Erza already before I go to work. It just really feels nice to cuddle with your own real wife early in the morning before work." Erza said for the last time and annoyingly slammed the receiver on the nightstand.

Jellal scratched Erza's long hair hopelessly. "Erza, why are you doing this to me? I am taking care of every word I always say to that two."

"That's putting Minerva in her only position." Erza rolled her eyes at him. Then, she looked back at him. "Alright...I'll do the presentation for you. I'll go to your office today. I'll go home early so we can start discussing everything about it."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Erza!" Jellal attempted to embrace her but Erza lightly pushed him away. "But-! In a condition..."

Jellal wondered, "Condition? O-of course, anything. If it'll be for our own good."

Erza sighed before spilling out her condition. "I want you...to end your affair with Minerva and quit your job after a month. I know you've been working so hard for your job, but for the sake of our marriage do this to permanently end your connection with Minerva. I don't want you taking extra money from Minerva anymore. I want out old life back. Without you being pressured because of that work and because you are having a secret affair with Minerva. I don't care if we can only afford cheap stuffs and foods, I am happier with it. Living a simple life. Just do this for the sake of our children..." Then she went for her belly to feel the unborn infant inside. "...for the sake of our new child. I don't want him to be born without having a father beside him."

Erza, hearing what Jellal said, that whatever it is, he'll do it for the sake of saving their family. She was expecting Jellal to accept her conditions just to save their marriage.

"Erza...I...I don't know what will I tell Minerva. I...I want to bring back our old life, but breaking my connection with Minerva is not that easy. She'll mess with our lives if I stop-"

"You said anything! Anything jut to save our marriage! Why? Do you love Minerva? Do you wish you could have married her instead of me?"

"It's not that, Erza. Y-you don't understand. Minerva is...is..." Jellal stuttered, unable to spill out the secret he's been hiding or years for the sake of his family.

"Is what? She is rich, and she's able to give back the life you used to have? I'm sorry if you feel like you won't be able to bring back the life you had before anymore because of the kind of mentality and perception I have. I'm sorry if I want a simpler life than a luxurious one."

"Erza, you don't understand. I am...just protecting you and Wendy." Jellal kept explaining. "Minerva is powerful. She has the capability to do everything."

"Still, I'll do that presentation for you. Just think of it as the last thing I'll do for you as your wife. If you can't do my conditions...then just do this one condition." Then, she sighed before spilling out her final condition. "...sign those divorce papers I'll file."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Finally an update! ㈳5 i finally recovered from my writer's block. Special thanks to amnak96. I'll dedicate this chapter to her as well. Thank you so much for those who reviewed. I was motivated, so here's an update ㈳5 it's just one scene but it's 3k+ words. I started writing this chapter when I didn't go with my cousins in swimming at the lake. I'd rather write this chapter than kill myself in overthinking that there might be a crocodile somewhere hehhe xD It's a good thing I found a convenience store with a good internet spot.

Review after reading ㈴2


	13. Chapter Eight - Untitled

**Jellal**

I tiptoed downstairs to the living room, then towards the kitchen area to look for Erza. I gave her space for like one and a half hour after our petty argument regarding my work, my boss, me being an asshole and...Minerva. That led her blackmailing me for divorce. Of course, I don't want to divorce with her, even of she demands for it. No that would never happen! I won't freaking let her have another reason to divorce me.

It's a fact that I wanna re-create my own life by means of living as a single man. Where I have no responsibilities, and I could freely spend my money on anything I want. And, have another the chance to choose another girl to marry. God, I would just want a gorgeous chic with a level 10000 sex appeal. Even so, I will never ever exchange that kind of life over the life I chose to create with Erza. I have made a choice already, so be it. I know I've been an asshole and abusive to her ever since she has to live away for four years just for her college, but I still can't deny the fact that I love her. Even if my love for her started to change inside that four years...

"Your mama told me every single detail about her secret recipe to make delicious waffles. Would you believe that, honey? I've been a jerk to your mama, and yet she even taught me something I couldn't do."

Okay...?

Was she praising herself using my image? And, spoiling my image to Wendy?!

"Daddy, I'm glad you finally learned how to cook something." Wendy says in an amazed tone. Erza started serving two waffles on each plate with a whipped cream as its garnish. "Did you learned how to fry a sunny-side up egg as well? Because when mama is at college, I could still remember when you almost burned the house because of the egg and bacon you are frying." Wendy laughed softly.

"That's because I'm stupid." Erza laughed with her, but in a sarcastic way.

Erza!

"Yeah, honestly, dad, you are stupid when it comes to cooking and household chores." Wendy agreed.

So, Wendy thinks I'm stupid?! No! No! She cannot! Erza is just playing with her mind. Of course, Wendy will agree, thinking I am joking around with her. She can't! I'm not stupid! I can cook rice and prepare instant foods. And, I'm absolutely the coolest dad on earth?

Wait...am I really?

"Mama is so kind to share her secret recipe to you. She won't even tell me how she prepare this version of waffles." Wendy sliced a small bite of waffle and shoved it on her mouth. "It's delicious! Exactly the same as Mama."

Okay, Erza what are you doing? Shouldn't you be acting as me? What's going on your mind?! Are you trying to mess up with me?!

"I know, Wendy. Your mama really loves me very much." She sat beside Wendy on the counter and joined her eating waffles. "You should grow up like your mama." She kept praising herself. Now, what is she really up to?

"Yeah, dad. I want to be like mama when I grow up!"

Erza patted her shoulders and said, "You should be, Wendy. I don't ever want to see you growing up like me." Then, she chuckled softly. Erza, stop destroying my image to Wendy! Oh, god, please! Erza don't give Wendy a chance to doubt my actions because of your actions! My day was more fucked up when she even said, "Look at me. I always hit your mama and yell at her after all she has been so caring and loving to me. Wendy, don't be a jerk like me. Promise?"

Wendy raised a brow on her, more like on me actually, because he thinks I was actually the one speaking up in front of her. "Promise, daddy." I could clearly see how wondering she was from the way I speak because of Erza. "That's good, honey. Now, finish your waffles, and you can go play with out neighbors at the park." She told Wendy, and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Really, daddy? You're allowing me to play with our neighbors at the park?!" Wendy gasped excitedly.

"Yeah, but be back home before lunch." Erza reminded her. Go on, Erza, keep breaking my rules. Wendy suddenly started eating faster so she could finally get out of the house and taste the freedom Erza gave her. I don't allow Wendy to play with those kids next door. I don't know why. I feel like some of them are bad influence to Wendy. One time when I was watching them playing, I observed them playing dangerous games that could harm Wendy. Those kids next door are daredevil as hell!

Now, what?

How do I deal with a woman who's been badly hurt after being betrayed? And, who seemed to be taking revenge on me right now?

Maybe people, especially the one you love, just naturally find it hard to trust you again once you lied to them so bad. Believe me or not, I never wanted to have this kind of instance in our lives wherein we're on the verge of breaking apart from each other. Maybe this is just some kind of difficult level obstacle in our lives. I should just hold on to her no matter what. I should be more aware of those things and people who are the difficult challenge of the obstacle we're into.

I know myself Minerva is mostly the reason why we fight. I'm not stupid nor blind to realize it. I know Minerva is just taking her revenge on me, on us! Because I called off our engagement about ten years ago and almost ruined their family's reputation just because I chose to marry Erza instead...

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to proudly announce the engagement of my daughter, Minerva Orlando to Jellal Fernandes!" Minerva's mother announced at the stage. Everyone gave them a round of applause._

 _Minerva dragged Jellal forcibly towards the stage for public display of affection. Little did everyone know that Jellal Fernandes is madly in love and in a secret relationship with someone else. As Minerva and Jellal finally reached the stage, Erza who's working part-time as a maintenance staff and waitress on the formal party. Her heart shredded into pieces as she saw the man she loved with another woman, with the woman everyone believed that would give him a better future._

 _Jellal who is on the stage right at that moment, she could see Erza dressed in a maid's gown serving foods along with the other staffs. Erza just continued her job to at least hide the unbearable pain in he chest and to stall her tears from falling down to her cheeks. "Minerva, what can you say about marrying Jellal Fernandes?" The host asked. Every guest was intrigued._

 _Minerva took the wireless microphone from the host before giving everyone her answer. "I am probably the luckiest woman on earth to have Jellal Fernandes. I'm looking forward on our marriage, and more plans to make our families' businesses successful."_

 _The host borrowed the microphone from Minerva for a second and asked, "How about you, Jellal Fermamdes? How lucky do you consider yourself to have a stunning and gorgeous woman like Minerva?" Then, the host handed Jellal the microphone to voice out his answer. Jellal paused for seconds, almost half a minute before he speaks._

 _"I..." He stuttered. He got Erza's attention who is tensed as the same time. "...I agree, that the woman who'll win my heart is probably the luckiest person." Minerva smiled in satisfaction from the answer Jellal gave in public. Tears started falling from Erza's eye, but she didn't let anyone notice it, so she just continued serving people foods and filling their glasses with champagne and water. "...but I'm afraid to say that Minerva isn't that lucky woman." Jellal added. Everyone was shocked from what they heard. "Because...my heart already belongs to someone else. I-i'm sorry, Minerva..." From what Jellal said, everyone started murmuring. Erza was stopped from doing her job._

 _"...I'm in love with someone else." Jellal started stepping down from the stage. "Erza Scarlet..." He called out. Erza instantly froze from where she is standing as she could see Jellal slowly walking towards to her. "I will never ever feel embarrassed to have you...as my girlfriend and the one I truly love."_

 _"Jellal..." Erza took a small step backwards to ease with the uneasy feeling with everyone's eyes glued on her._

 _"I love you, Erza..." Then, he pressed his lips on hers, not even caring what others might think or say._

Even so, I will never ever regret marrying Erza over her. Even if I lost the luxurious life I have before Erza cane into my life. Minerva was just manipulating my mind by the time she keeps on flirting with me these past few months.

I got distracted from my thoughts when I felt a kick in her belly. I clutched her belly after consistent kicks. How did she survived carrying Wendy and this baby for nine months? I could hardly move because he keeps kicking me every time! Maybe I'm just not used to it. But even so, it makes my heart warm...

Maybe Erza is right, this little one inside her womb is just happy to be with me. I am not mad for being in this situation, for being the first man to literally experience what it's like to be pregnant. I just caressed her belly, and felt more kicks. "Hey there, buddy." I whispered. "You excited to come out and see the world already, or what?"

I regret ignoring Erza and this little one for the past few weeks or months. I would never ever regret having a second child with Erza! Then, again, it was just Minerva who keeps making me feel I do so. How can I ever regret having a little angel?

Now, I'm starting to sound like Erza.

Later on, I heard, "See you, later, daddy! Tell mama I went out." Wendy skipped merrily out of the kitchen through the back door of our house.

Finally! I have the chance to attempt in having a serious talk with Erza.

I stepped inside the kitchen. Erza hasn't noticed me because she is busy washing the plates on the sink. I took a deep breath and try not to look back at our previous conversation. "Erza..." I cleared my throat. But she act as if she didn't hear anything. Patience Jellal, patience. You were the one who made a mistake so take the struggles.

I walked towards to her, and stopped behind her. She's literally acting as if I'm just a whispering wind. I wrapped 'her' arms around 'my' waist. Awkward, I know. I feel like hugging a replica of myself. The next thing I thought of is to kiss her nape, which is her weakness. In literal, I am kissing my own nape, which is totally weird. "Erza..." I brushed my lips on 'her' nape. But she turned around and pushed me away.

"Doooon't you dare touch me, motherfucker! You can't control me by that seductive nape kiss, anymore!" She hissed.

"Erza, please, let's talk. A SERIOUS talk without arguments over petty things." I groaned, and attempted to embrace her.

"And, don't you embrace me. I won't fall for your charms anymore. I'm not the Erza you could persuade with sweet words and seductive moves anymore. I have the access to torture your balls and cut off your dick!" She stepped backwards away from me. Why is it so difficult to handle a woman?

"Do it, and the pain will be yours." I scoffed.

"At least, no woman would ever want to flirt and seduce you once you become dickless!" She retorted. Man, she really is silly and immature sometimes.

"Erza- ugh!" I could just groan. "Please...I said a serious talk. No offensive words. No violence. No fights over small things. Let's just talk about on how we'll work this situation out and get back to each other's body."

"What do we do?! You said we act as each other for the meantime, and what did you do? You already made me feel I can't be you because- I don't have any experiences what it's like to be the man who's used to in interacting with professional and rich people. Well, if that's the case, I'll just go back to my usual routine. And, let's see what can I do with Minerva if she tried to flirt with you in this body. And, let's see if you can do your stupid presentation in ky body?"

"Erza, what do you want me to do? Just please...listen and cooperate, please?" I tried to be calm as possible.

"Hn." She rolled 'my' eyes at me.

"Erza...fine. I'll...try ending whatever Minerva and I have. I just want us to be back like we used to be." I sighed. "But Erza, believe me, I didn't have feelings for Minerva, nor had an intercourse with her. We're just simply flirting that's all."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed, and folded her arms together with her eyes rolling at me. "I can't believe how stupid I am if I believe you."

"You see?! That's why we can't work this out?! You don't trust me!"

"How do you expect me to trust you after you FLIRTED with another woman? After you beaten me up several times whenever you are drunk and angry?!"

"Mama? Daddy?" They were stopped when they heard a voice.

"Wendy? Y-you're here?" Erza stuttered. She quickly went for Wendy as me, but before she could even reach Wendy. "Honey, wait!" Wendy quickly ran upstairs and stormed inside her bedroom because of the loud bang of the door.

Erza could just sit on the chair beside the counter, probably pondering about our situation. Poor Wendy...I know it's actually my fault why she is being pressured. It's not Erza who always starts an argument or fight, but me. It is all because of me. I'm such a bad father...

I knelt beside Erza from where she is sitting. I held her hand tight and kissed it. "We can do this. Just keep holding on. I'll do everything to fix everything between us, I promise."

"Why can't you just get Minerva out of your life?" She said in a calm voice, still thinking of Wendy. Obviously, she doesn't want to yell or raise her voice anymore, especially she is projecting me. "Jellal, I said, why can't you leave Minerva for me, or just for Wendy? Do you love her...?"

"No, Erza!" I shook my head, and cupped 'my' cheek. "You're the only one I love. I'm sorry if you had to suffer as well because of what I did from the past..."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

 **A/N: Hey, there! Sorry for the late update and crappy chapter. I've been so busy lately. I'll make the next chapter revolve around Erza being in Jellal's body as she deals with Minerva :D I'm sorry if i can't update some of my stories, I've been really busy at school. I hope you understand.**

 **As you can see, there is something Jellal couldn't tell Erza. About the reason why he couldn't end whatever Minerva and him have. What could it be? Keep in touch with the story to find out :D twists are about to come :))**

 **Please do leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter.**


	14. Nine - Insecurities & her point of view

**A/N: Yo guys! I'm back :D it's been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry because like I always say, I'm busy at school. Not just in school but with my other businesses as well so I always find it hard to buy some time to write an update. But now, here's a short update. I'm doing my best to improve my writing and my stories, so please keep in touch with all my stories so I would get more motivation to update.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, though I wasn't able to include the part wherein Erza is acting as Jellal in his office. Maybe in the next chapter, where you'll see how Erza secretly deals professionally with Minerva. This chapter is angsty, and R-14 XD I just hope no matter what revelations, angst, twist or ooc the story, you'll respect my decision as the author. The next chapter would have no angst or drama, just our Erza secretly messing up with Minerva ;)**

 **Flashback scenes and dreams starting from this chapter and the next ones might mean something else, so you better keep in touch :)**

 **Enjoy reading, and please do write a review to let me know what you think :)**

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pressured and stressed with the incoming presentation, the couple spent the whole daylight helping out each other. Jellal giving out his best to introduce and teach Erza everything single detail about his career and work at Minerva's company. Erza, despite not whole-heartedly wanting to help her 'asshole' husband, she just thought of their children's future. It was difficult for her, of course, especially not having an experience what it's like to be in an office and work with other people. It was a good thing she had an experience what it is like to be in a university, decreasing her ignorance as a person. What would you expect from a poor provincial girl who just happened to marry a disowned rich man? At a time like this, she chose not to be selfish. After all, she still knew how Jellal almost gave up everything just to get a nice decent job for them, even though it was what made him an unfaithful spouse.

Erza, at first, refused to act as him and carry the ball. Number one, she told herself she'd rather rob a bank than see Minerva in person once again. She is a bit worried that she might kill Minerva by pulling her hair out or pushing her down the staircase. However, since she does not want to put her level down the same as Minerva's for being a home-wrecker. It's not that she is too weak to fight, but she knew that hurting her back won't make her fully-satisfied. Unless, she needed to do so at the perfect time. Second is, she couldn't deny the fact that she feels anxious that once she sees Minerva, she would feel a lot insecure about her personality as a woman. She doesn't want to see those opposite personalities of her portrayed by Minerva, which Jellal preferred. Like, being classy and rich, as well as being seductive and eye-catching to people. But she didn't mind those insecurities anymore, knowing that the dignity she has will be something Minerva won't ever have or regain.

Jellal, he may have been freed from work and responsibilities due to their body switch, however, he still has to ensure that Erza would absorb every single detail he is saying. It is pressuring for him to give his full trust to an ignorant person, who happened to be Erza, his wife. Not just that, for a first timer man to carry a baby, it is absolutely a lot of pressure. Aside from finding it hard to adjust, he is pretty much afraid that what if Erza's water break before they could get back on their bodies? He absolutely won't let himself be the one to lay down on the delivery bed and give birth to death. No, he wouldn't!

Night quickly came, the two are still on the job. Wendy who went to bed early, was surprised to see her mama actually helping her daddy at its work. As the same time, it bothered her the whole day to see her parents fighting consistently the past few days and weeks, and suddenly started working out with each other. The last thing the two were working on is how Erza would get along with Jellal's officemates and co-workers, especially with those who have high position and even Minerva. Jellal searched every profile of his officemates on Facebook and showed Erza each of them.

"This is Karen, Erza. She's the accountant of the company. You can see her desk next to Ultear's." Jellal said, them started typing another name on the search box. "And, this is- Midnight...he uh..." Jellal stuttered a bit, and gulped before he could even spill out what he has to say. "He's just a coffee courier...and- and...he's gay, for your information." Erza suddenly raised a brow, wondering what's with they way he spoke about the Midnight 'guy'. "Erza, umm, not to be unprofessional, but please be distant from him as much as possible."

"Why?" Erza wondered. "Any personal issues with the- 'gay'?"

Unwilling to spill out why, Jellal could just scratch his head (Erza's hair originally), "He...uh...alright- he's gay, like I said! He always try to flirt with me, seduce me, which is never effective cause it makes my hair raise. Yeah! I'm sure you don't want anyone to see your husband allowing himself to be flirted by a gay."

"I had no idea you're homophobic."

"Ugh, whatever, let's just move on to the next." Jellal groaned, and started typing another name on the search box. "Okay...let's have...Ichiya, another creepy co-worker of mine both of us must avoid."

"Alright, what's the deal with all your co-workers? Seriously, you stay away from most of them due to their personalities? Like, a girl being too clingy and flirt, a guy being unhygienic, a gay and lesbian and now a creepy man. What are you in that company? The next boss to rule for you to be so mean with your co-workers?"

"You'd understand why, just wait. And, the reason why I don't want Ichiya to see you as you nor see you as me is because he is fantasizing you every minute and he would rob a bank just to go on a date with you." Jellal spilled out, with Erza only able to drop her jaw (Jellal's jaw originally) open. "Yes, you heard me right. He first saw you when you tagged along on our company summer outing four years ago, and until now he is dying to achieve his goal to take you out on a date and bed you. In other words, he is obsessed with you."

Erza just shrugged and waited for Jellal to introduce another co-worker, but deep inside she couldn't believe that another man aside from Jellal and the one from her university admires her (in a weird way though). "Any more co-worker you wish me to stay away?" She asked sarcastically. Jellal rolled his eyes up, thinking if ever he already introduced every co-worker of his. "I think I already introduced them all." Jellal says.

"What about Minerva? Aren't you gonna tell me how she is like at work?" Erza asked sarcastically once again. Jellal did his best not to react, nevertheless he said, "Erza, I thought we're not going to involve- Minerva?".

"I didn't say anything wrong against her. I was just wondering why aren't you introducing your 'lovely' boss to me the way you did to your fellow co-workers. I'm guessing you don't have anything negative to say against her for you to tell me to be distant from her." Erza said with a matching fake smile. "She must be perfect in your eyes." Jellal could already sense Erza in the state of being emotional once again about their situation. Silence occurred between them, until Erza broke it as she stood up from the dining table where they are working at. "Is there anything else I need to know? I want to go to bed early." She asked as she stopped by at the counter to fill a glass with water to drink.

"Umm, no more, I guess. I'm counting on you tomorrow." Jellal replied, trying to cheer her up. "I know you can do it- face different people in the business industry."

Erza puts the glass down after emptying it, and started making her way out of the kitchen. Before she could even step away from the arch, she heard Jellal's voice saying, "I love you", making her freeze from where she is standing. At this moment, she had no idea how exactly should she respond with his sugary three words, not after everything that happened made her heart numb towards him. "Goodnight", is all she could say before she continued walking on her way upstairs.

Left alone in the kitchen, Jellal could just sigh in dismay as his guilt keeps weighing more on him. He wouldn't complain for Erza's current attitude towards him, for it was him who made her wife that way. He had hurt her, insulted her, cheated on her and made her feel that he regretted marrying her. He knew no matter what excuse he has it wouldn't change the fact that he still cheated on her, even if he didn't have a romantic nor sexual relationship with Minerva. Erza has been badly shattered into pieces because of his choice, and he is clueless on what he should exactly do to fix her broken heart. But whatever the risk is, he vowed to willingly get through with just to gain her trust back and forgiveness. Stuck inside Erza's pregnant body, he could just caress her big belly and feel every kick exerted by their unborn son.

An hour and a half before midnight, Erza just stepped out of the shower, fresh and clean after a warm bath. She properly wrapped the towel on the lower part of her (Jellal's) muscular body after wiping droplets of water dripping down the floor. While inside, she groomed Jellal's body in front of the mirror and sink. Just as every man's routine, she sprayed some shaving cream all over Jellal's jaw to shave those small strands of facial hair. She figure out Jellal would do the same to groom himself for tomorrow's presentation. She is having second thoughts if she should also shave his underarm hair, which has been seriously irritating her since they swapped bodies. After doing so, it revealed the neat and handsome face of her husband with red tattoo that adds up to his attractiveness. Then, she took his toothbrush to brush his teeth, and floss.

Erza, inside his body, took the moment in front of a mirror to stare at his face. He gets more and more attractive and appealing as he ages. His body and facial features became thrice eye-catching than it was when she first met him. She couldn't deny the fact that he is indeed charming and smokin' hot, no wonder why most girls are dying to gain his attention. Sometimes she wished Jellal shouldn't have been this good-looking and appealing so no other woman would attempt to flirt him nor fall for him easily. She recalled how many girls have said something bad behind her back and spread hate about her due to their jealousy because she had Jellal. Most probably one of them and the worst kind of that girl is Minerva. Maybe it is also why Minerva didn't stop until she has Jellal, she thought.

As Erza stepped out of the bathroom in towel, she spotted Jellal in her maternity night gown. She couldn't believe that she went to the bathroom first, but Jellal managed to finish showering, grooming and dressing up first. It suddenly made her wonder if he washed her body well. But she can breath well knowing that He didn't spend a long time inside the bathroom just to take advantage of her body. She went for his dresser to grab a loose, comfortable shirt, pajamas and a pair of boxers to wear. Jellal, who was sitting beside the baseboard of the bed, diverted himself into caressing Erza's belly instead of watching 'himself' dressing up. After dressing up, Erza sat beside him.

"Hey, baby..." She whispered while caressing her big belly, Jellal watched her. "How are you there? I'm sorry if I've been busy. I just need to help your daddy at his work, and I'm finding a way for us to get back to our bodies. When that happens, I promise to spend more time with you until you're born." Then, she kissed her belly.

"What would be his name, by the way?" He asked out of the blue. Erza just shrugged, and suddenly realized that she haven't think of one due to what she has been going through. "I don't know. I haven't searched or think of one. But, when I found out he is a boy, I was planning to name him Jellal too. He'd be a junior." Jellal suddenly pictured how nice would it be for his son to have the same name as his. "But, I'd just think other names, better names. I...don't want my son to have the same name as his- 'two-timing' father." Then, she laid on the bed and wrapped her body with the comforter.

"Erza...you know I'm not going to stop until I gain your trust back." Jellal said, sincerely. He crawled towards to Erza who turned her back at him while lying on the bed. "You're the only woman I loved. I never loved Minerva nor had a sexual relationship with her, even if we used to be fiancés."

"And, you threatened to divorce me, you spank me every time you're drunk or angry, everyday you made me feel you regret choosing me over your 'better' future, you almost killed our baby and you cheated on me with your ex-fiancé. Sorry to judge you, but is that how you really express your love for me?" She retorted sarcastically.

"I know...and, I'm sorry. I won't stop until you forgive me." Jellal nodded, accepting every mistake he was batted. He kissed her (his, originally) shoulder and rested his (her) head on top of it.

The night before they fell asleep has been awkward once again. Not only because they no longer cuddle and make love like what they used to before, but the gap that occurred in their relationship. No matter what he does, her heart has been frozen and shattered to pieces already. He braced himself to accept every mistake batted at him in return, and promised to not give up in order to make up. All he could just say to himself was to do everything even if it means sacrificing in exchange of gaining of her trust back.

In the middle of his sleep, various blurred and pastel colored images flash in his mind. Everything is blurred that he could barely recognize where he is and who he is with. But he could tell that he is with a man. He had no idea who the man was, all he knew was the man pinned him on the bed , started ripping off his clothes and started making love with him.

 _"No...I don't want to! Stop!" He could feel her struggle ._

The scenery suddenly changed. This time, he was laying on a bed with people wearing in blue around. His (her) legs are opened wide open.

 _"Mrs. Fernandes, push harder."_

 _"We can't get him out!"_

 _"We're going to lose them."_

He heard those words coming from the people surrounding him. While in Erza's point-of-view, he could feel pain and agony. _"Ughhhhh!"_ He kept crying and screaming. He could absorb every word being shouted repeatedly on his mind: _"I hate you Jellal. I hate you for hurting me. I never asked you to bear another child with_ me".

Jellal quickly pushed himself up to sit on the bed, panting heavily after a terrible and weird nightmare. The pain in his dream felt real. Was he having Erza's dream? Was he the man who forced her? He quickly touched Erza's belly to reduce the tension inside him. It was unusual for him to remember every single thing from a dream after waking up (usually he'll only remember it by morning or noon already), but this time, it was no ordinary dream for him. It was Erza's dream, created by the thoughts planted inside her mind.

Erza's dream felt so real for him. The first scene did happen, but he never expected that he would be able to experience how it was like from her point-of-view. He hugged himself while burying his face on his knees. More images of his demonic side started to flashback.

 _"I am your husband. You have to give my needs. It's been what, two, three years since the last time we did it."_

 _"Jellal, not now, please. I'm not in the mood to do so-"_

 _"Not in the mood? You're always not in the mood ever since you came back here from college. Why? Have you been banging with another man in your dorm?! Is that why?"_

 _"Jellal! How can you be so judgmental and dirty-minded?! You are my husband, of course, I wouldn't let anyone sleep with me!"_

He recalled his actual drunk self that night based from the dream.

He recalled how he kissed her without tender and love, but harshly and full of lust. How he pushed her on the bed and pinned her.

" _Jellal, please, stop! I don't want to! No..." she cried, pleading. But he did what his desires are telling him to do so. He forced her to undress, until he finally got in between her legs._

He felt a lot horrible for being so selfish. He didn't even thought of what she felt all this time that he had to be put in her point-of-view to find out. He finds it hard to accept that everything he did to her is traumatizing for her that she could see it in her dreams. I'm such an asshole and jerk, he kept telling himself

 _"Jellal...I'm...I'm pregnant. Two months pregnant."_

 _"You're what? Shit! Why now, Erza? You know I'm having financial problems."_

 _"Is it just my fault? It was you who forced me to do it with you!"_

He moved close to Erza who is sleeping. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Erza. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I promise...I'll be the one to mend your broken heart."


	15. Chapter Ten - Erza being Jellal (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey, guys, it's been a while. Here's an update which some of you have been waiting for months. I'm not just body in school, but I also had writer's block issues these past few weeks. Even if I had so many free time, I didn't want to force myself write an update or else I would have given you all a crappy chapter. But, here's an update for all of you. I hope you all like this chapter. Starting this chapter and so on, there'll be comedy already. Though there are still angsts and drama, but at least those will be lessened by some funny moments of Jerza I'll be including. This whole chapter and the next one is in Erza's point of view while at Jellal's work. The next two chapters will be Jellal's, while he is at home with Wendy. By the way, I hope you all respect what I put in the story. If ever you all think I'm out of my mind, no I will never ever be. As a writer, I know what I am doing. I know what I'm doing with the flashbacks, plot and especially the characters. Some of you may think Jellal is undeserving because he's been an abusive asshole, but there are more things we need to unfold in his character. Minerva may be a bitch, an I hate her too tbh XD But there's also something you need to unfold in her character**

 **I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review afterwards :)**

* * *

 **Erza**

I banged my hand on the button to turn it off the moment it made an echoing noise all over the room. No time for snoozing, I quickly forced myself out of the bed to get ready to officially step in Jellal's shoes outside. No time to prepare for breakfast, as Jellal and I have talked about yesterday. What's important is that I prepare for his presentation and the rest of the day at his work. I guess there's nothing wrong if I leave them without breakfast. Jellal can prepare anyway, like what he did while I was at college. There, I finally stepped inside the shower and clean 'Jellal's' body. After doing so, I took his toothbrush and groomed his teeth with a mouthwash afterwards.

As I go back inside the bedroom, Jellal was still there, laying asleep. I could just groan in annoyance that he's always the same lazy ass every single day that always gives himself five or more minutes after the alarm. "Jellal," I shook his (my) body, "wake up. Help me get ready." But when I did, he just replied the same thing as he always does every single morning. "Five more minutes…" He mumbled and moved a little.

"Ughhh…Jellal this is no time for procrastinating. Help me get ready." I groaned, once again, in annoyance.

Finally, he lazily pushed himself up to sit on the bed. He scratched my messy scarlet hair and allowed his eyes to get used to with the light first. "Is it late already?" He asked.

"Not really, but help me double check the papers and things I need to bring." I said and walked towards the closet. I took one of Jellal's business suit and a plain black tie from the small drawer. I started wiping 'his' body and dress up.

"Hey, Erza..." I heard him spoke in a low voice, as if he wants to bring up something to me.

"Yeah?" I ask, as I start buttoning his white polo shirt.

"N-nothing...I just...dreamed about something last night."

"About what?" I ask, once again, out of curiosity. As I have finished buttoning his tie and tucking it inside his black slacks, I took his plain black tie and started fixing it.

"It's just about you..." He answered.

I scoffed at him, "Were you thinking of me the whole night?".

"Not really, but..." He sighed. "It was weird. It felt like real."

"Since it's about me, it made me curious. Tell me about it."

He started, "Well...I...", with a stuttering voice, as if he finds it hard to speak and tell about his so-called dream about me. "Erza...I dreamed about how we conceived our son and you giving birth to him in pain. It felt so real. It was like being in your own point of view."

"Birth is really painful, what do you expect? So, you better help me find a way get ourselves back to our own asses or else you'll be the one to deliver that child in pain." I told him in a sarcastic way. As I have finished fixing his tie, I finally took his black coat and started wearing it. "About how we conceived our child, I don't think you remember how it happened."

"What I saw in my dream, I think I could remember it already. Erza, did I-"

"Yeah...you were drunk, and you practically 'raped' me." I blurted out. Yes, he did force me to 'make love' with him while he was drowned in alcohol. I know as his wife I have to give his needs, and it's been a long time since we haven't had sex because I was in college. But it is painful that we had to do it because he forced me to. "Not once, not twice, not thrice, but for four consecutive nights that you went home drowned in alcohol. You've been doing the same thing almost every night, until you got me pregnant. One time, you even tied me up with your necktie and hit me with your belt when I kept struggling from you." As I finished dressing up, I took a pair of black socks from his drawer and sat on the end of the bed to wear them along with his black shoes.

"Oh my god...Erza, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Please, forgive me." He quickly went towards beside me and wrapped his (my) arms around me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I could tell he is sincere, but, what can he do? Can he undone the pain he caused me? "Erza, please forgive me. I'm sorry."

"It already happened. A child was conceived by your actions already. But don't worry, it's not like I hate our youngest for being conceived that way. I still love him." I told him. "I just hope you love him too."

I saw his hands on 'my' belly. He was caressing it. "Hey, little one...I'm sorry I hurt your mama."

"It's okay, get over it."

* * *

Down in the living room, Jellal prepared the car engine before he drives me to work. Yeah, he's gonna drive me to work. I told him that I'll just take a cab, but he wouldn't let me. He insisted that taking a cab would cause me to be looking haggard at the presentation later. While he was getting the car ready, I made sandwiches for us to eat on the drive, since Jellal got up a bit late to make some breakfast.

When the car was ready, we all got in. Wendy on the backseat, Jellal on the driver's seat and I take the passenger's seat. Just like the normal car seating arrangement. The only difference is just that, I am Erza being Jellal in the passenger's seat, and Jellal being me on the driver's seat.

"You're gonna drive, Mama?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, I will." Jellal nodded.

"Cool! I didn't know you can drive too, mama."

"Alright, just buckle up in there, and we're going." I told her. Jellal pressed the remote of the garage door and buckled his seat belt. The garage door slowly slides up open, allowing the sunlight to enter the garage. I buckled the seat belt on my body as well, then Jellal stepped on the accelerator and started driving.

While driving on the busy streets of the city of Magnolia in a morning rush hour, I noticed several traffic enforcers on every road we pass by and remembered something very confidential and risky. "Jellal..." I spoke, and quickly took back the name I stated as I remembered Wendy was with us. "I-i mean, Erza...you don't have a driver's license. You are driving and there are traffic enforcers on every road."

I heard him cuss silently, "Oh shit..."

"Told you I'll just take a cab." I sighed as I opened my ham sandwich to eat while on our way.

"Well, I don't think the traffic enforcers would want my - your license, I mean. Unless, I made a violation on drive." He tried to be positive. "I'm not counter-flowing, changing lanes and over-speeding. We're all wearing seat belts. I'm following the road signs and traffic lights, so I guess the traffic enforcers wouldn't have any reason to have YOUR driver's license checked."

"When did you learn to drive mama?" Wendy asked as she sat on the gap between the driver and passenger's seat. Did daddy taught you?"

"U-ugh, y-yeah, he did. L-last month!" He stuttered.

Wendy took another bite from her sandwich, and asked, "I don't remember mama leaving the house and you absent at work for driving lessons".

Jellal groaned, "Wendy, I'm driving, okay? Just buckle up and eat your sandwich. I don't want the traffic enforcers to notice you don't have a seat belt on." Wendy, then, gets off where she is sitting and went back at her seat. "You sound like daddy."

* * *

The car finally stopped in front of the large building company where Jellal works, and where I'll be pretending as him for a day or two. We arrived forty five minutes early before the presentation, not bad to be warming and facing his co-workers. I unbuckled the seat belt and took the briefcase beside me before I step out of the vehicle. "Alright, JELLAL, remember everything I told you. No matter how much my boss or any other men from the other companies piss you off, always act professionally. Don't forget about every detail you need to say in the presentation." He reminded me. "And, please...never ever walk and talk girly."

"I will. Just take care of Wendy. Don't forget to make her a snack in case she gets hungry. Don't forget to give her a glass of milk, her vitamins and a warm bubble bath after lunch. Have a nap beside her. Don't let her play outside for so long." I reminded him.

"I will too." He nodded.

I opened the door of the car, before I step outside I kissed 'my' belly. "Behave little one. You too, Wendy." Then, I gave Wendy a kiss on her cheek, forehead and lips, which I always do.

"Okay, okay, daddy. You'll be late." She struggled a little when I planned to kiss her one more time on her cheek. Then, I step out of the vehicle, starting my whole day as Jellal. I watched the car drive away before I start to walk inside the building.

Lots of employees just arrived the same time as I did. All of them are wearing formal and smart-casual clothes that make them look very presentable and professional. Men are wearing business suits and women are mostly wearing either a formal and descent dress or a blouse with slacks or pencil skirt. I were to represent the company in a very important presentation later, probably with those group of foreign men on the lobby, which is why Jellal has been dying to embarrass 'himself' in front of those kind of people. He didn't have the same problem as I did while training me yesterday, after all he's used to with mingling with people that are on the highest class of the society. Unlike me, who just came from a province and had no idea about surviving a day with these kind of people. I didn't even survive Jellal's parents a decade ago.

I walk along with those employees, visitors and other staffs in the company. I try to walk the way Jellal walks, a combination of a normal man walk with swag and poise that kind of makes him look like smart and professional. After I checked in, I headed to the elevator to go up to the 12th floor where his office can be found. As I got in inside the elevator, more employees and staff came along. I don't recognize some of them. They're probably not from the company or maybe Jellal didn't introduced them to me because they're working for a different branch or department of the company. The moment the elevator reached the 12th floor, three people went out. I just took a deep breath and swallow my doubts before I follow those three people who went out. The moment I walk outside the elevator towards the desks, I recognized almost all of those people Jellal are working with and those whom he introduced to me. I could still remember who are those he told me it is fine to socialize with and those from who should I stay away from.

"Good morning, sir." Karen greeted me.

"Good morning, Karen." I greeted her back with a smile and a cheerful voice.

Another one whom I could recognize, also greeted me. "Good morning, sir."

"Hey, good morning, Jet."

"You too, Droy." I said to the other man walking behind him.

"Good morning, Levy." I greeted the blue-haired girl standing beside a desk, whom Jellal mentioned as the bookworm.

"Uh, good morning, sir." She greeted me back.

I greeted more people I pass by as I make my way towards Jellal's office. As I finally reach door of his office and while looking for the keys, I could hear some of the people probably murmuring about me. "Is he okay?" I heard a woman's voice whispering. I don't know if that should be considered as a whisper because she just lowered the tone of her voice, but still talks a bit loud.

"Did he eat breakfast? What happened to him?"

"He just greeted us."

"Since when did he greet us one by one?"

"Is he a changed man already?"

"I hope so."

I could hear more murmurs behind me as I was unlocking the door. Did I do something wrong? I'm sure I acted the way Jellal is, did I? I walked the way he does, probably the way he interact and talk as well? Or not? Is he not that nice to every one?

I finally had the door unlocked. I stepped inside and closed the door behind and explored Jellal's office. I don't have any ideas or background when it comes to employee's benefits from a company, but I'm having doubts if Jellal being the Sales and Marketing Manager of the company deserves an office larger and spacious than our bedroom. I don't want to judge his performance at work, but could it be just because he is Minerva's favorite employee? Half of his office were surrounded by glass windows that allows me to almost see the whole view of the city. I sat at the couch near the door and enjoyed how soft and comfy it is. Then, I went to his swivel chair which I enjoyed as well by sitting and spinning around with it. How can Jellal be so stressed at his work? I don't know if he really is or he is just exaggerating the way he delivers his complaint at work. If I were to work with a comfortable place as this, my stress would actually lessen. The ambiance is just perfect. A nice place to do my work.

As I sat on the swivel chair, the drawers of his desk made me curious what's inside. I opened the first three drawers on the left side, and all I found were organized papers, folders and envelopes. As expected, Jellal is a very organized person. If I'm correct, he did mention before that he was diagnosed with obsessive compulsive disorder. The three drawers on the right side contains his stationery and office items. On the last drawer, I found a picture of us. I took the frame and stared at it. It was a picture of us ten years ago. I believe we took this photo in the middle of their strawberry farm fields. Why doesn't he display this picture of us unlike Wendy's picture on top of his desk? Well, I can't blame him. Maybe it just proves he doesn't really love me anymore. Plus, Minerva is always around and he probably hated seeing a sight of me.

I almost dropped the picture frame when the door was suddenly opened by someone who just barged in inside. I quickly placed the picture frame on the desk and tried to act normally as Jellal. I was expecting it would be someone important, but...

Deja Vu.

"Jellal!" The dark-haired slut who tried to steal my husband walked towards to me. I looked at her from head to foot, examining how did Jellal liked this bitch. Yeah, she always refers to herself as the right woman for Jellal for they are both in the higher class of the society. But that doesn't conclude I'll admire this girl for her sophistication and elegance. For me, she'll always be the dirtiest woman I've ever met. I was shocked when she suddenly sat on top of me while sitting on the swivel chair. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Minerva, get off me!" I tried to stop her face getting closer to mine (Jellal originally), almost panicking.

"Oh, come on, Jelly. I just missed you." She said in a flirtatious and annoying voice, while attempting to have her lips touch Jellal's lips. "It's just been a few days yet it felt like eternity. How are you?"

"Minerva, I-i have to go to the washroom. Get off on top of me." I tried pushing her away.

"What a lame excuse you have. I'd still go with you on the washroom." She laughed in a seductive tone. God, this bitch is so clingy as fuck! "You missed me? I know you do."

"No, I don't. So, get off."

"Jelly, why so cold? What's the matter? Is it Erza? Tell me, what did that cheap wife of yours threaten you this time?" She chuckled. Cheap? She's calling me cheap? Look at her! Isn't she the one whose cheap for being obsessed with a married man? The nerve! "Come on, you can tell me everything. You already told me almost everything about how annoying that red-haired slut."

I quickly stopped her from doing so. "Noo! Please, no! N-n-n-not now, Minerva, just please. Don't do that." I begged her. Jellal, I'm deeply apologizing for I cannot act as you are towards this woman. I can't kiss her back, fondle her butt, touch her breasts or whatever other things you do with her! I'd rather have you whipping my ass than kiss a woman, especially this one! I can't kiss a woman! No, no, no!

"What's with you?" Minerva groaned annoyingly at me with her eyes rolling. "Why are you pushing me away? What's your problem?"

"My problem is...I hope you don't get offended, but Minerva I'm a MARRIED man. I already have a WIFE who does those things you always try to do with me." I told her straightforward.

She scoffed and gets off on top of me, "Oh, Jelly...until now you're still acting to be faithful to Erza. Come on, we both know that you're not. I know you just feel guilty because she already caught us in the act, but who cares? What can she do even if she found out already? She can't separate with you, anyway. She can't afford to lose you. You think she'll be able to feed Wendy and the unborn child inside her all by herself? She needs you, so no worries." She laughed, insulting me as if I could not hear her. Oh, Minerva, if I ain't in Jellal's shoes, I would have done my desires to torture and kill you already. "It's not your fault, neither my, if she's too plain and boring, lacking excitement. I feel bad that most of the time you have to force her to fulfill your needs as a man. It's not your fault if you wanted to find someone who'd make you happy."

"Hey, watch your words, will you?" I hissed at her.

"Jellal, I'll let your coldness pass by this time. But the next time you act cold to me, I won't let you get away with it. You know the rules, Jelly." She bent her body and moved her face closer to Jellal's. "I could mess up with your presentation later, if you piss me off." Then, she gave me an evil chuckle (as if she is threatening me) before she walks away to leave the office. "I'll be in my office, in case your mind clears off this day and realize how important I am to you."

Rules? What is she talking about? But whatever it is, I need to find out. I know that every word that comes out from her mouth could have a double meaning.

It's been ten or eleven years, I never thought Minerva would come back to my life and ruin even those small things I have...

I was working part-time for the Fernandes family when they spent their summer on their rest house at the province I live in. I worked as one of their maids, cook and even as a strawberry farmer. Two weeks after Jellal's parents arrived at the rest house, Jellal followed his parents with Minerva. One night, when they were having a formal dinner, to have Jellal get to know Minerva since they are fixed to marry each other. I accidentally spilled a glass of wine on Minerva's dress.

 _"What the hell?!" Minerva exclaimed._

 _"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I apologized, attempted to clean off the wine stain on her plain white dress._

 _"Do you know how much this dress costs? It costs 25,000 jewels that is five times higher than your family's income! You're such a clumsy idiotic girl!"_

 _"I'm really sorry. Please, let me help you clean up."_

 _"How can you turn it back how it was before you spilled the wine on it while I'm wearing it?!"_

 _"Minerva, stop! It's okay." Jellal tried to stop her from ranting._

 _"Minerva, we deeply apologize for our servant's recklessness." Jellal's father tried to calm Minerva as well. Then, his eyes turned at me. "You stupid girl! I will deduct this from your salary. A wrong timing to implement such clumsiness. In front of our future daughter-in-law?!"_

 _"Sir, I'm really sorry. Please, don't deduct it from my salary."_

 _Minerva stood up from her chair, grabbed my hands and dragged me towards the backdoor of their mansion. Jellal's parents did not even care what Minerva wanted to do with me. Jellal wanted to stand up, but his father forbade him to do so and ordered him to just finish his food. Minerva opened the back door and pushed me out, practically kicking me out with her pointed high-heels. She made me fall on the land of mud and animal poo. "That's for staining my dress, you clumsy maid."_

My body was literally covered with mud and poo. Disgusting, yeah, but it actually happened. I wasn't able to mind how gross and awful the smell was, I just cried. Luckily, that time, just when I was about to stand up, Jellal came for me without any disgust. He wasn't like his parents and Minerva who disgust people like me. I was surprised when he didn't even care that his expensive pants and polo shirt were being stained and almost soaked at the mud and poo. He just carried me and took me in his bedroom secretly where he allowed me to clean my body inside his bathroom and stole one of Minerva's clothes to give it to me.

I think I had enough of those things Minerva did to me to fuck up with my life.

I quickly rummaged at every drawer, cabinet and shelf in Jellal's office to find something useful. I found nothing at most storage areas, but I found something in his medical kit. I quickly took the small white bottle and planted a smirk on my face. I put back the medical kit inside the small cabinet. I almost jumped in shock as I heard a knock from the door. I just hope it's not Minerva. "Come in." I shouted.

A woman with dark purple long hair came inside, and she looks very familiar. It was Ultear, Jellal's assistant and one of the company's secretary. "Good morning, Jellal." She greeted me.

"Hey, Ultear." I greeted her back and went back to sit on the swivel chair.

"You must be preparing for later's presentation. Do you need anything? Have you had breakfast this morning? I could go out and get you something to eat in case you haven't." She told me.

"I just ate a sandwich, but it didn't satisfy me."

"Anything you want, sir? Coffee?" She asked.

"A strawberry cake would do." I answered straightforward. Well, I couldn't think of other satisfying foods than a strawberry cake.

"Oh, for your wife?"

"Oh, no. For me, of course." I corrected her.

"Really?" She raised a brow on me. "Y-you're gonna eat strawberry cake?"

"Yeah, I love strawberry cake." I said, and wondered why does it sound different to her when I said strawberry cake. "What's the matter?"

"That's very...unusual and not like you. Anyways, strawberry cake coming up. Anything you wanna drink?" She asked once again.

Perfect.

"Umm, please, make two cups of brown coffee for Minerva and I. Tell her to come here five minutes after you bring the coffee here." I ordered her.

"I will." She said, and left the office to do as I said.

While waiting for her, I just played with Jellal's stuff and swivel chair. Ten minutes later, she came back with three slices of strawberry cake and two cup of coffee, which she probably bought at the coffee shop in front of the building. She placed the strawberry cake on the desk along with the coffee. "Shall I call Miss Minerva already?" She asked.

"Hmm, five minutes later after you brought these coffee to me." I said.

"Alright, just call me if you need something." Then, she left the office.

I set aside my coffee from Minerva's. I placed mine on the left side and Minerva on the right side, so I'd remember. I opened the cover of her coffee, took out the small bottle that I got from Jellal's medical kit. I opened the bottle and poured the liquid on her coffee with a smirk, and mixed it using the coffee stirrer. "If you're gonna mess up with my husband's presentation, then I'd make sure you won't be there. Let's see you drowning in your own poo this time." I whispered and let out an evil chuckle. I put the coffee stirrer down and took the bottle once again. "Get rid of Minerva." I said as I stare at the bottle label: **LAXATIVE**.


	16. Chapter Ten - Erza being Jellal (Part 2)

**Erza**

I looked up at the door as someone entered in the office. It was Minerva. I secretly curved my lips underneath my fingers.

"You called me, Jelly?" She raised a brow at me as if she was trying to seduce me (Jellal actually) again. She walked towards Jellal's desk where I am sitting on his swivel chair in front of these two cups of coffee for us. "Have you cleared up your mind and thought about what I said regarding your attitude towards me these past few days?" She sat on the chair in front of the desk and crossed her legs together. Damn this bitch, no, Erza calm down. Don't let your emotions take over you. Easy, easy, you're almost close to your first step in properly and secretly getting rid of this girl.

I nodded with a pouted lips and try to make my (Jellal's) face look sorry and spoke with the most fake nice tone, "Yes, my loves, I am. I am truly, sincerely, humbly sorry for acting that way. I didn't know what I was doing. Maybe it's just all because of stress, I guess. I'm just really pressured for later's presentation. Will you forgive me - BABE?", then gave her a fake smile. She stood up and went towards me in the swivel chair. "Aww, Jelly, I forgive you." I was startled when she seductively sat on my lap like what she did earlier. I want to stop her, but the reason why she got mad at me earlier was because I kept stopping her from kissing, touching and cuddling with me. She wrapped her arms around my (Jellal's) nape once again. "Minerva!" I cut her off. "I uh- asked Ultear to get us a cup of coffee before going to the conference room." I quickly turned my voice into a fake sweet tone.

I was expecting her to 'awwww', 'Jelly, you're so fucking sweet' and other annoying blah blah blah that comes out from her mouth. But all I received was a deathly and melting glare. She forced my (Jellal's) eye to have a direct eye contact at her mad eyes. "Coffee? Really, Jellal?" She scoffed at me as if she was mocking me for _simply_ offering her a cup of coffee. Uh, did I do something wrong? Am I unaware she is allergic to caffeine or what? Please, don't. Don't ever let her doubt about Jellal or else I wouldn't be able to execute my plans to secretly make her life miserable. Hey, don't call mea desperate, bitter or whatsoever. I can't just let this woman flirt with Jellal! He's threatening him either. Somebody has to give this woman a taste of her own medicine. If everyone around her are afraid to do so, well, make me an exception. "W-why, h-honey?" I stuttered, cringing for calling her through a sweet name once again that doesn't even suit her personality. "D-don't you want coffee? A-are you allergic to coffee or what? D-do you prefer something else? I could get you another drink you love. Juice, fruit shake, milk?" She raised a brow on me, probably wondering about how I am acting as Jellal? How is Jellal acting towards her anyway? I have no idea and Jellal, of course, will never ever tell me. Well, maybe Jellal never gives her coffee, but gives her a mind blowing sex!

"Weird…you never gave me something - aside from your time and attention." She said and winked at me. Ugh! I've lost count of the number of times I cringed from her words and interaction towards me (Jellal). "Anyway, thank you." I was in complete shock once again when she pushed her lips onto mine (Jellal actually). That's it! I've had enough. All my life I never pictured nor wanted to be kissed by a fellow woman. I need to stop this madness.

I took the cup on the right side, the one I mixed with - you know. I opened its cover and softly blew the smoke away for her. Then, I carefully handed her the hot cup. She smiled at me before examining the coffee. "You didn't put anything poisonous here, right?"

Oh no.

Did she see me putting the laxative?

Is there a hidden camera in this office?

Am I busted?

I faked a laugh on her, "Babe! You're so funny. Why would I ever poison someone precious as a gem?".

"Don't take it seriously, Jelly, of course I was kidding. I know you wouldn't poison me." She forced a smile on me. Then, the tone of her voice suddenly changed. "I know you don't want to kill someone again and make your situation a lot worse." Judging from the sudden change of her expression and tone, I know her last sentence has double meaning, which I seriously have no clue what could it be about. What could she mean by that? Then, she (FINALLY!) gets off on top of me. She started walking towards the door, heading outside with the cup of coffee on her hand. Before she could step her a foot out of the office she told me, "I'll just drink this in my office. I still have to transfer and double check some files for the presentation later. Thanks for the first ever coffee you gave me. Next time, I'll drink one with you again. For now, I'm just really busy. See you at the conference room later. Your performance would depend on my rating according to your interaction with me this morning", then smirked at me a bit devilish and finally disappeared in the office's atmosphere.

"Phew!" I could just release a deep breath and lean on Jellal's back on the swivel chair. I put Jellal's feet above his desk as well to at least relax myself before the presentation we both prepared for. Pretending as Jellal at his work is no joke. I did everything I could to absorb every detail he taught me about his work and a little something about technology as well. This is the day we both prepared for, and there is no friggin' way I'd let that woman ruin everything. She thinks she could manipulate everything? Let's see. And, let's see if she could show up at the conference room with the companion the coffee brought on her stomach. Yeah, we'll see, Minerva. But what made me wonder is what she meant by the part "kill someone again". She could be joking or maybe not literally mean "kill", but it suddenly made me curious by what she is trying to say. And why does she have to rate my (Jellal's) interaction towards her? So if she realized how much she hated the way I made Jellal's image act towards her, she's gonna mess up with me (Jellal) later? I have a lot of questions going around in my mind right now about whatever Minerva and Jellal could be hiding from me aside from they're flirting and dating each other.

This is it. The time has finally come. Those professional people from other companies in their formal business suits finally entered the conference along with the board members and head of the company. I'm still here in Jellal's office where I am peeking from the door that is slightly opened. I wonder where is Minerva. has she drank the coffee already? If she has, I hope the laxative would take effect as soon as possible before the presentation starts. I haven't seen her since she left the office. Should I check her in her office? Hmm…

I almost jumped in shock when Ultear popped and peeked at me inside from outside. "Hey, what are you doing?", she asked.

"Wha-! U-ultear, I-i was just - looking at those people going in the conference room. W-why?" I stuttered from the fright she just gave me. Why am I like this? I've been a bit uneasy with people since I put laxative on Minerva's coffee? I'm not guilty, but I feel uneasy the longer I don't receive any news about Minerva and the special coffee I gave her.

Ultear pushed the door open. "You seem pressured. Do you want me to get you a glass of water before going inside?" She asked.

"N-no, I'm absolutely fine!" I laughed a little for a few seconds, then try to look serious before asking, "Umm…have you seen Minerva?".

"She's still in her office, I guess. She hasn't come out, probably finalizing some documents and files to be presented later. Why?"

I shrugged and pretended as if I didn't do anything fishy with Minerva. "Nothing. O-of course, she's the daughter of the company's president. She should be at the conference room already. I was wondering why I don't see her rushing in the conference room before the people from other companies."

"Do you want me to call her for you?" Ultear offered.

"N-no! I'll just go to her office by myself." I told her.

"Alright. You can call me if you need anything even in the middle of your presentation." She said before walking back to her cubicle.

Everyone seems busy with their work. I could hardly see a head popping up from a cubicle. All heads seem to be bowing before the paperworks on every desk. If not bowing, some are focused on the computer screen. I took the chance to head to the female washroom of the floor. It's a good thing it was located in a quiet corner of the floor. No one else beside me is in that area. I quickly entered the female washroom without getting caught. As I succeeded in stepping inside, I immediately check if there's someone else inside. I checked the every toilet cubicle, only to confirm the coast is clear. I locked the entrance door inside the female washroom. After doing so, I headed inside every toilet cubicle to collect every toilet paper. Can I squeal in joy for how fortunate I really am this morning? Hallelujah, there's no bidet. So this is gonna be fun. And I just collected every toilet paper from every cubicle. Well, most of them are about to ran out anyway. I opened the large trash can next to the sink and hid all the thin rolls of toilet papers underneath other wastes. Gross, but I have to. I don't want an evidence that'll be too obvious.

I washed my hands afterwards, of course. Then, I reached for the door to unlock it. Before escaping from the female washroom, I needed to check if the coast is clear and it was, so I quickly ran away from the washroom area and make my way back to Jellal's office as if I simply went from the male washroom for a call of nature. I can only give Minerva a three-finger salute in my mind at this hour as I make my way back to Jellal's office for the files and powerpoint presentation file before heading to the conference room. I keep doing my best not to smile while walking as numerous images of what Minerva might look like if my plan succeeded. I don't want anyone to wonder why _Jellal_ is smiling all alone while walking.

As I arrive inside the conference room with the files I need for the friggin' presentation, I met a silent yet intimidating atmosphere. Earlier, I feel good and unworried about being in the conference room. All I could think of earlier was how to plot a simple and secret revenge to Minerva. I can't believe I used up all those vacant time I had without even practicing and refreshing every detail Jell taught me. The presentation is yet to start in five or ten minutes, but I feel the urge to pee in Jellal's pants already. What more if we already started? Will I faint in the middle of the presentation? What if I fail and forget all of what Jellal taught me? If that happens, it's also the same as Minerva manipulating me (Jellal). My plan of getting rid of Minerva in this conference room to avoid distraction or whatever her little game is would be completely useless. Ugh! Don't be like this. I can do this. Maybe not just for Jellal, but for Wendy. No good shot in Jellal's work, no good future for Wendy.

It's really a good thing that even if I grew up uneducated and almost illiterate, I was able to catch up with all the knowledge I missed before and still go to college for that. It is really true what they say. That college really is a training ground for people's future and professionalism. At least I was able to get some experience from those oral presentations in front of class and debates or topic defenses. Not just that, but I do admit I really admire Jellal as a teacher. After all, he was the one who taught me more things I need to know how to read and write. He was the one who increased the little and most basic knowledge I used to only have about math and science. And these past few days, he just taught me what he does in his work. He taught me almost every knowledge and tips he knows about business. He gave me more tips about acting formal and professional in situations like this. Ugh, why am I even thinking about the admirable side of Jellal and those times we spent with each other when he was educating me? I hate to say, but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be able to improve myself. If Jellal never taught me everything he learned from school and even those ideas and tips he knows about business, I would have been scratching my head, sweating, doing stupid things already, and more actions an uneducated and low-class person does.

It's been five minutes since I joined along with those professional peeps in the conference room. Well, we're all just sitting in here waiting for some important people of the company who are still missing. To be specific, Jiemma - Minerva's father who happened to be the owner and CEO/President of the Orland Inc., the head of Sales and Marketing and Finance, and…Minerva. Hmm, what could be happening to that woman at this moment?

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

 _Tick_

 _Tock_

Another five minutes flew already. The missing heads of two departments finally arrived, except for two only - the CEO and Minerva the COO. Minerva could be, you know, struggling already at the effect of laxative. I don't know about her father. I wonder why two most important people of this meeting are not-

"I NEED TOILET PAPER FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I heard a high-pitched loud voice from outside. "WHY DOES THIS COMPANY HAVE TO RUN OUT OF TOILET PAPER?! ULTEAR!"

Well…

"DADDY, HELP MEEE!"

I avoided eye contact from anyone as possible. I crossed Jellal's legs and looked down at his black leather shoes instead as I struggle from trying not to burst out laughing inside the quiet conference room. I bit his lip so hard to the point I don't care if it bleeds. I pinched his groin to hurt myself and help me from avoiding to laugh out loud.

"What's going on?" They all muttered and asked one another. Some of them stood up and peeked through the glass door out of curiosity to find out what could be the commotion all about.

One is about to open the door to go out and find out. But Jiemma, if I'm correct from what I can remember from the photo Jellal showed me, suddenly barged in and shut the door close. "Alright…umm…", he cleared his throat before he continue whatever he has to say. "I sincerely apologize for being late. There's been an emergency. My daughter, who happened to be the COO, can't be with us today for she is not feeling well." People inside started exchanging looks with each other. Murmurs and whispers could be heard. And then there's me, sitting down and acting as if I have no idea what's happening.

Sorry, Minerva. This is better than shaving off your hair for flirting with Jellal. And, duh, if you didn't threaten me to mess with Jellal's job, I wouldn't have been triggered to even think of giving you laxative. But, I'm not guilty though, maybe someday I'd be proud of it. Love, love, from Erza. Keep messing around me and Jellal…it can't always be a diarrhea in an important day.

* * *

 **Anonymous**

After three years, I'm finally able to see her stunning beauty once again. Her looks never changed at all, except her curvy and seductive body that gained weight for being pregnant. So, she's having her second child already? She's still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The woman who was my first love. The woman I was supposed to marry, but was stolen away by the famous heir, Jellal Fernandes. It still makes me feel depressed that it's kind of impossible to fulfill my dream of being with her. But it won't stop me from making a move on her until I gain her love and trust once again.

I just sat on a table outside the cafe from the opposite road. I watched her with her daughter, Wendy, eating at the pancake house in front of the cafe I'm in. She was my dream and almost half of my life. I was the hand who've always helped her stand up. I was the one who never got tired of lending an ear to her. I was the shoulder she needed to cry on. And yet she chose to be with a rich teenage guy she hardly knew and was just her summer love who got her pregnant by sixteen…

I know and I'll always believe that I was her first love, not Jellal.

After six years since she left Rosemary, I thought I moved on from her, but I was wrong. I thought she forgot about what we used to have, but I know and I could feel she doesn't. Surely, it is fate that brought us in one college and be destined to meet again. I experienced what it's like to be a friend and a lover to her once again. It hurts that she chooses and loves her family more than me.

I am aware that she's already married, but…I've never been in the right state of mind anymore when it comes to her since she left Rosemary. I am crazy about her. I will do anything it takes to win her back, even if it means threatening her with the night when we made love in her dorm three years ago…

I could just curve my lips for an evil smile with an evil plan. This is what I do for someone I love. I looked back at the screen of my cellphone where it recorded the moment I could express my love for her through kisses and intimate touches while we we're both naked and one.

 _Erza Scarlet…I love you so much, and I'm going to remind you about the love we had for each other and take you back from the guy who stole you from me…_

* * *

 **A/N: Halloooo :D Here's a new update. Sorry if it's just short, but at least I'm able to update it before school starts four days. I will try to update another story or two before the first day of school. The next chapter will be on Jellal's POV as Erza with Wendy. About the last scene of this chapter, btw, please no violent reactions. Wait for the next chapters HEHE :P But, any guess or clue who could that anonymous guy be? Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review after reading and let me know what you think. The more reviews, the more I actually get inspired to update fast even if I'm not feeling up to. I will see you all in my next update, bye :D**

 **-Sophia G**


	17. Chapter 11- Jellal being Erza (Part One)

**A/N: I'm back! :D Here's a short update. Sorry if it was just this long and divided into two parts again :( The file was corrupted just when I was almost done, so I had to rewrite half of it once again. I wasn't able to narrate it into detail the way I did that's why the scene with Wnedy and last two POVS are too short. This chapter is kind of a...umm...contains a dirty scene, if that's how I should describe it XD Most of you are guessing if it was Simon. Hmm, is he? Find out in the next few chapters. I know flashback scenes of Erza being kind of raped can be depressing, but bear with me please. I'm trying to balance the story with some humor and comedy.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the update. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you are a new reader, please do check out my other stories as well.**

 **PS: I have a new story, "Dear Jellal". I would really appreciate if you guys also support it :D**

 **Thanks XOXO**

* * *

 **Jellal**

I just got home with Wendy after we had breakfast together in a pancake house nearby where I'm working. We weren't able to make a decent breakfast before we left earlier, and I don't want to cook by the time we get home. I can't cook, not even a decent sunny-side up. I don't wanna experience cooking food like what I did when Erza was in college. It was hell for me. But God, I feel hungry every minute in this body. I'm not a heavy-eater and yet it feels like every bite I swallow gets stolen by our son. If this keeps going on, I can tell our stock of food will ran out. I can't even walk the way I used to. Her stomach is so heavy as fuck. When is this gonna end? I can't stand inside Erza's body anymore.

Wendy and I both stepped out of the car after I parked it inside the garage. Balancing became quite difficult for me since I swapped bodies with Erza. I always feel urge to hang on something as I walk or else I might lose balance and fall on the floor, and I wouldn't want that to happen. Wendy skipped upstairs to her bedroom right after I unlocked the front for with key, and me, I felt like the couch was pulling me like magnet. I quickly went to the living area where I carefully sat and laid down like what I usually do whenever I feel tired or lazy.

I put both Erza's hands behind her nape to rest my head. I missed how it feels to have a weekday-off from work. Sundays became my only day-off from work ever since Minerva stated to promote and hooking up with me. I don't know get why Erza is complaining for being a housewife. I mean, she's just gonna cook, clean the house and do other household chores, unlike mine that I have to deal with different kinds of rich asshole businessmen who taunts non-board members as if they own everything. This is the first day wherein we have to actually work differently. I'm nervous of what could she be doing at work? Does she interact formally and professionally like what I told her to do so? How is she doing in the presentation? Is the presentation done by this moment and is it successful? How is she with Minerva along with the other board members? I hurt her so badly because of Minerva, and I believe there might be some time she lose her temper and do something terrible to Minerva. I did tell her not to do tackle Minerva, not with my body and identity, but I never know what she might be doing and how she is interacting with Minerva? I hope she won't do something to mess up with Minerva, I really hope she won't.

I took the remote and turned on the TV. Disney channel popped on the screen. Maybe Wendy watched before we left earlier. I kept pressing the remote button to switch channels yet I can't find a show that is interesting. But I stopped on HBO when I saw Game of Thrones on air. I haven't watched this show in a while. I've lost in touch with the story already. Anyway, the scene suddenly turned to the part where Daenerys and Droggo consummate their marriage. Oh, so it's a replay episode. I suddenly felt hot with what I'm watching. Ugh…fuck Daenerys and her banging-body. When was the last time I got laid on? Nine months ago before Erza got pregnant? And I was even too drunk to remember doing it with her. The scene turned me on more when Droggo started stripping off Daenerys' clothes and exposed her body. God, why this time? I need to get off this feeling. But, fucking how?! I'm in my wife's body.

I kept on watching the scene, until I couldn't handle the feeling anymore. I NEED TO GET OFF.

"I'm sorry, Erza." I whispered to myself before I slipped her hand underneath the hem of her maternity dress. Do I have to do this? This is her body. I'm in it, but why do I feel like I'm going to molest her or something? I shook off her head to erase that thought, instead, I continued slipping in her hand inside her undies. What the-? My thoughts and dirty imagination made her wet. I'm really sorry, Erza, but I'm just a man stuck inside his wife's body. "Oh, Daenerys…why do this to me?" I let out a sigh.

 **(DISCLAIMER: I'm not fan of Game of Thrones, but I did watch the first season like four or five years ago. I can't remember how long the scene was wherein Daenerys and Droggo consummated their marriage. Just bear with me please XD And I have no idea if the time slot of GOT is morning, I only watched it online. No hate from GOT fans please)**

"Mama?" I suddenly heard a little voice behind.

Fuck.

I almost jumped off the couch from lying down as I saw Wendy standing behind the couch. I was torn between turning off the TV with an adult scene over taking Erza's hand off her undies. I withdrew her hand from her undies and immediately attempted to turn the TV off with the remote. But the goddamn remote wouldn't cooperate by jumping off from my hand. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I panicked, while trying to reach the remote from the carpeted floor. I finally turned the TV off as I succeeded in reaching for the remote despite of having a heavy stomach after few attempts.

I took a deep breath before I forced a smile at Wendy and pretended as if I wasn't doing anything…dirty. "Wendy…I thought you're gonna, you know, play with your dolls upstairs?"

"But I wanna play with you like what we usually do. I thought you're going to follow me upstairs." She said, as if she was making me feel guilty for not going with her.

"Oh, right…Mama is kind of tired. I want to rest for the whole day, is that okay?" I forced the sweet voice Erza always use with her.

"Oh…okay." She slightly nodded with a disappointment in her voice. "Can I play with my baby brother instead?" Then her voice suddenly sounded excited. P-play? H-how will she effin' play with her baby brother inside Erza's womb? Somebody educate me how, please.

She quickly sat beside me. "Hey, little bro, how are you doing?" She suddenly spoke to Erza's big belly and sticked her ear on it. In less than a minute, I started to feel once again that uneasy movements the baby makes inside. Here we go again. "Mama, he kicked!"

Great, I'll find it hard to sit, stand and walk normally once again. Do you know how disturbing every kick is for me?

Wendy just kept talking to Erza's belly, as if the baby was already born and the baby could understand her. I just sat there, while she 'plays' with her unborn little brother. She read him one of her favorite fairy tale books and played Doctor while she keeps using a stethoscope on her Mama's belly. At first, I kind of find her interaction with her Mama weird in a way she is too clingy. But then I'm starting to realize she is such a sweet girl. Maybe she really is close to Erza even if she had to leave for years to go to college, their relationship as mother and daughter didn't drift apart. I wish ours didn't also. Then, I start to ask myself about the last time Wendy was this close to me? I could hardly recall the last time she's been clingy and sweet to me as she was right now to 'Erza'. It's been a while since the last time we talked for long and played. I feel a lot guilty for spanking her last week just because she did something wrong, for not being able to attend her recognition day at school and so many things.

Here she is right now, she fell asleep beside me. She probably woke up too early that's why she felt sleepy. I brushed her long blue hair with Erza's fingers. I missed bonding with her. I'm kind of thankful that I swapped bodies with Erza, I got the chance to spend time with her again. Now I also feel guilty for once calling her a "mistake" and "burden" as well as her unborn brother. She was never a mistake. She was the fruit and symbol of my love for Erza. She was the reason I became matured, responsible and wise decision-maker at a young age. Having her taught me lot of things. I became courageous when I found out she was growing inside Erza's womb. Courageous to fight for Erza and her. There are so many things I never thought I could do because she came into this world. She was one of my source of strength to fight for my love for Erza before. She was one of the best things that ever happened in my life. I wouldn't forget the day I first heard her cries and held her into my arms.

There are so many thoughts running inside my head about my family. I just cherished the moment I'm together with my two children, until I didn't realized I fell asleep on the couch with them.

* * *

 **Anonymous**

I stood outside of their house as I step out from my car. I followed them all the way from the pancake house. So, this is where she lives? Now I can finally check on her time to time. She can't hide from me from now on. Once again, I'll be able to take a glance at her beauty and presence. I miss her so much. I wonder how will she react if she sees me? Does she still hate me for what happened? Or will she think of the best part of what happened between us instead?

 _I laid her on her bed, half-asleep._

 _"Jellal…" She mumbled that name of the man I hated the most. It hurts, every time she'll say that man's name. My hatred and jealousy triggered me._

 _I took my phone and set it in recording mode. I placed it on the desk beside her bed. This is what 'mistress' told me to do as well. I'll get paid as well for what I'm going to do._

 _I positioned my body on top of her and stared at her seductive beauty. Love and lust had taken me over. I started stripping off her clothes, then mine. "I'll make you scream my name this time. I'll make you forget that man by making love with you…" I whispered on her ear before I started kissing, touching and forcing myself in her. And so I succeeded, the room was filled with echoes of her pleasurable scream and moan for my name._

This isn't the perfect time. I'll wait for the perfect moment for us to reunite. Just wait, my love.

* * *

 **Jellal**

 _"No…please, don't."_

 _"I don't want to…"_

 _"Jellal, please, no…" Erza cried helplessly while trying to struggle from the man on top of her who was forcing himself on her. I can't see the man's face. All I know is that I'm in Erza's body and was able to experience being mercilessly undressed and forced to make love._

I quickly opened my eyes (Erza's originally), only to find myself dreaming about the same scene once again. I just took a nap yet I dreamed about the same scene like last night. I'm always having Erza's dreams. It was awful. I'm a monster. I was too drunk to remember and now I could replay all those scenes through her dreams.

Did I really traumatize her that much?

I was about to stand up and get myself a glass of water. But I forgot about it and the dream as well in one snap when I spot blood on sleeping Wendy's shorts. "Wendy? Wendy, oh God!" I cussed and lifted her legs a little, only to find more blood between her thigh. I quickly took my phone to call Erza.


End file.
